xXx ZEPHRYA and DA housE of Nite‼‼‼11111 xXx
by xXxZEPHYRAxXxDIAMONDZxXx
Summary: A VERI SEXI GURL NAMED SZEPHYRA GOEZ 2 DA HOUSE OF NITE, WAT WILL HAPEN WHILE SHE IS DER?/ REED TO FIND OUTǃ LOTS OF AKTION, SEXI ROMANCE, N DE VERY SEXI AWESOM ZEPYRAǃǃǃǃǃ111 IF U FLAM MY STORY DEN STAN WILL EAT UR SOLEmy splelng is better i sware
1. ZEYPHYRA MEETS DA VAMPIRE!‼¡‼

A\N: He guys! Dis is mi sturyy! I love righting SOOOOOO much and dis story is rlly good 2 so I hope u guyz all love it as much as I do1! I righte it all by myself but mi frend Mangnolia helpd me edit t so THANGKS MAGGIE!11 luv u 4eva!

CHAPTER 1: ZEYPHYRA MEETS DA VAMPIREǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

hi I'm Zephyra Temptress destiny Death Night Potter Wayland and I;m 12 and I go to higgh school. OI know I'm supr young to be in high school BUT I'm rrally smart & smartr than every1 in all my classes! Also Im super hot!111 I hav long sexxi black hair down 2 my kness with brite PInK streaks in it, and my eys chang colors sometimes they r black or red OR blu or purpl. I also luv fashion su much an evry1 always complements my really amazing cloths!1 OI am so hot!ǃǃǃǃǃ11111111

on day i Waz at school and my BfF Kaylee robinson firestar Phoenix Amber Lee was walkign to our classes.

I was waring a blak lace tank top wit rhinestones on it, a blak chain around my nek wit a scopion pendant on it, a blak leather jacket, blake eyeliner with mascara, blak chains on my wrists, a black miniskrit, blak combat bootz an blak tights with holes ripped in them to show of my SEXI legs!ǃǃǃǃǃ111111. Kayla had on blak makeup, a brite pink tanktp wit blak lace stuff on da front, chains on her ristz, fisnhetz an combat bootz.

We were by my locker when dis dude appeard out of nowere.. He was scary luking and hhad black makup around his eyes and blakc hair down to his shoulders.

"OMFG ITS a VAMPIRE!1!" screamed kayleee.

"OMFFG!" i sed.

da vampur crackeld evily anfd came twords us. "I AM EIVL."

Den, he bited me!1 ǃǃǃǃǃ!

A/N: wanst' dat goodǃǃǃǃǃ? I hope u liked itǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. ZEPHRYA GOES TO DA HOUS OF NIT1E!‼‼

(a/n DIS chappie is even better dan da firdst1! Everyon reed it an also don 4get to REVIEOUW!1111111111111)

 _ **CHAPTER 2: ZEPHRYA GOES TO DA HOUS OF NIT1E!**_

da Vamprie said, "zephyRa you are now a Vampir and you msut go Strait to da house of nite!"

"o cool wats dat?"

"da Hous of Nite is were da Vampires live!"

So, I went.

Da hous f nite is relly cull. Its like all old fashined and stuff and looks like a castle nd cuvrd wit ivy! And dere was vampires all over da place.

wen i got there, dere was this old lady named NEFERET! She was relly pretty but super old!

"Mi name is Neferet Valentine du'Morte Smythe" she sed.

"cull I'm zephrya" I said.

den, "zephyra OMG your 4hed!" she said.

I lookd in da mirror.

OMG! My4hd had a new scar on it dat had nrvr been der b4!1! It was n da shape of a ligtneinng bolt! OMG ITS BUEATIFUL i sed! I admird my butiful face and da way de litening bolt complemtnted my beautflness. Da color went wit my beautfiul black hair and my eys, which wer a beutufl sparkly hott blak colur rite now.

"ur Mark is specialer den all da rest," sed Nefred. "UR SO BEAUTIFULL! AND **_SEXXAH!1_** "


	3. zEPHYRA metts ZOEY!‼

_**(A/N today is krismas so im going 2 post 2 chapters 2day!11 my gift from me 2 u!111 TWICE DA ZEPHRYA!1111)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3: zEPHYRA metts ZOEY!**_

Der wuz dis gurl namd Zoey! she Had a special mark 2 but it was nto a litening bolt.

"omg we Shuld be frenz!" she sad.

"omg yas!"

we we frenz.

Zoey had da really hott boyfriend named Erik. "hey Zephyra," he sed.

"hey Errik."

"U r So hott!"

"aw fanks u R 2!

zoey was Very mad lookiing! "hey Dats my boufried stop flritng wit him!" she scremed.

"No I dont want 2 be yor boyfrind anymore i want to be ZEPHRYA!" he screemed.

Den, I got mi WAND and sed AVADE KEDAVRA! and pointed da wand at zoey. den, zoey died!


	4. CHATPR 4!‼

**_(an HERS DA 2NE CHAP1TRR1!)_**

 _ **CHATPR 4!**_

Me&eric wr dating!

"omg yourr so fuckking sexy" sed erik.

"mm fanks!"

den we started making out. erik was supr gud at making out he was SO HOTT 2!

"OMG ERKI!" i screemd.

we kept kissing. den, we starting doing IT! (an DIS MEANS dey HAD SEXX YU IMMATUR FOOLZ!) it was supr amzing. He tok off my blak lace thong, my lether bra, my LOOONG blak dress, and high hells all of and den we did it. he put hsi tingy in mine and we DID IT!

"OMFG SEXXAH" sed erki

"!" I sed.

den, we finishe. it was nitetime so i had 2 gu to my dorm. der was dis anoygn bich named stevei ray wh i had to shar da dorm wit,

"hi i m STEVEI RAE who r u?" she sed.

"im ZEPHRYA TEMPRESS DESITNY NIGHT DEAHT POTTER WAyland!" I sed.

"ogm thats such a prtty namw!" she sed ALSO she had a supr annoying cuntry ancent.

"uh thanx i gues"i sed.

 _ **Den.**_

.

.

.

..

It wuz _BEDIMTe_ so we had 2 go 2 bed!


	5. MI FIST DAY OF CLASSS!‼1111111

(AN./N/ EVERYONE MAK SURE TO RED DIS AD _REVIOUW!1111111111))_

 _ **CHAPTER 5: MI FIST DAY OF CLASSS!**_

da next day was _MI FIRST DAY OF CLASS!_

I had 2 GET REDY 4 class! so i got dressd up SUPA SEXXY! i put on a looooooooooong blak dress dat went ALL DA WEY down 2 my ankels, wif sparklz all ofer it, like glitter. and blak lether combat bots with rhinestones all over dem, and a thogn, and PINK LACE BRA WIT DIAMONZ ON IT, and diamond rinz on all my fingerz, and lots of jewlry on all my arms. and i made my eys chang colors so dey wer now RED! DEN, i was redy for skuul!

4st i had 2 go 2 nefrt Who said

"U MUST be sorted All studrnts who go to da Hous of Nite hav 2 be sorted in2 a house. Dere ar 5 houses, hufflpuff, Slytherins, Dauntlss, Distric 12, an ZephyriaDimondz."

Nefret put da HAT on mi hed. it was a brite pink hat shapd lik a MI LITTLE PONY!1! i put da had on and it started talking 2 me!

"hmmm," it sad. "u ar brave n strong n sexy n smart n beuatufl n AMAZING, _hmmmmmmmmmmmmm_ where should i put u? ... ... ... . .. ... . .. .. ... ... . .. HMM SLITHERIN!"

Nefrt gae me a thng to pin o my shirt. it sad SLITHERIN HOUS wif sparkly green n silvr colors all ovr it.

Nefrt valentune dumort Smythe den gave me mi _skedjule for mi classes!_

 _"firs U hav 2 go 2 blud drinkign class," she sed._

"u cull wats dat."

"dat is were u lern to drink blud."

so i went.

der was desks al around da room in a circl and in da middle was da profesor. he was super sexxi and hi name was LOREN! He had lung blak hair down to his shulders, in a PONytail, plus BLAKC MUSTACHE, and waz veryy hott. he was wering A suit of armor.

"2day we have a NEW STUDENT!1" sed loren. "class dis is ZEPHYRA!"

I stud up on my desk and wavd at evry1.

"oo shes hot" i herd some guy say to anothr guy. he WAS HOT but i already hav a bf, lol. (erik REMEMABA cuz herik is so HOTT .)

"2de we ar going 2 lern 2 drink blood!" sed Loren.

"ooooooooooooooooo!"

den loren opend a cage dat he had hiden unda his desk and DERE waas a girl inside! she was SUPAR UGLEe.

"ok evry1!efry1 get a nife from dis baskit nd START STABBING!:" sed loren.

we got nifes and stabbd da gurl. da blod wend rushing out of hur bod and we colected it in DA WINDEGLASSSES! den..

..

..

"no evry1 DRINK!"

we all drinkd down da blood and it was yummmy.

"mm DIS IS GUD!"

me and Eriik mad out after we finishd drinking da bllod and FRENCH kissed! it was supa sexxy! all da people in da clss were clappign at us nd cuz is was so SEXAH!

DENNN... .. .. ... ... ... ... ..

...

...

NEX CLASs!

da next teachr was KIWLRL!

"oo hey r u da NEW STUDENT?/" sed kirwil.

"ys i am!"

"oo ur hot."wanna mKE out?"

"No fangz i hav a boyfriend."

den ERIK walkd in and i qikdly got away from kirwil in case erik might thought i waz CHEETING!1 me n erik sat 2getha at a desk and made out durng class cuz class wuz boring.

((an DESE CLASSS AR GETTING BORING 2 RITE ABOUT 0-0 )

..

...

DEN WE HAD.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _**HERBALLOGY!**_


	6. HARBOLODY

(AN WY DA FUK IS NO ONE REVIOUWING!1111111111111? _REVIEWOOOOOOOOOOOW] plz/_

 _ **CHAPTA 666: HARBOLODY**_

"hi I'm da harbology! teacher!" sed dis old guy who cum out fro behind da dore. he was ugly. he old and LOOOONG whit hair and mustach and beerd and OL GUY U NED A SHAVVE!1 he wa NUT hot! "im dumbadore! im da herbolyg teahcr but im also da ne w PIRINCIPLE! of da hius of nitee!"

" _omg u r?_ das so coll!"

den dumbeldor cauthg sigt of me an sed "OMG RU ZEPHYRA TEMPRTRESS DEATH nite POTTER WAYLAND?"

"YIS A AM!"

 _"omg ur so FAMUS !"_

den dumblador gut out sum plants an ...

..

..

...

(an O NO MI BATTYR IS DUYING AI WIL RIGTE MORE L8R!"


	7. CPAHPTA 7

_**CPAHPTA 7"**_

 _ **(AN IM BACKKKK!)**_

(an MANGOLIA WAS DA TERRIBL EDIDOR SO I FIRD HER! HA! se said she wantd MONY an also she sed MY GRAMM R N SPLLNG R BAD?! HA LOLZ LIKE RITE? MY GRAMMR AN SPELING AE GR8! FUKK YOU MANGOLCIA)

(AN I GOT A NW EDIDTOR NAME VALENCIA! LUV U BBY!)

NEwayz, CHAPTER 7!

wr wuz i?

4got oopps.


	8. hRBOLOGY‼

(A/N _**hw is dat a spinofff? NO DIS IS NOT MI IMORTAL SEE DIS IS NOTING LIKE MI IMORTALL!11)**_

 _ **CHAPTA 8: hRBOLOGY!**_

(an THANGKZX VSLENCA UR DA BEST BBY)

Dubmdlybor got out sum plants an... . .. .. . . .. ... .. . . .. . . . ... DEY WR ALIVE!

we did sum plants. DEN, STEVEI RAY GOT EATED BY A PLAN!

"o no!" screamd dumblydror.

'ASAVE ME!" yeld steve ray.

"ill fukking save you!" i threw da ROPE at da plant an pulled her out!

"ZEPHYRA UR A HERO!" scremd dumbldor.

"i luv u u savd my lif!" sed stedvy ray.

"sezphyra u get a SPECIAL PRICE for being so gr8!" sed dumbleborkz an got out sum GOLD MEDLES! he put a gold medle on my shirt n it lookd so SEXXAH!

"omg bby your so amazing," aed errik.

"aw fangz it wuz nuthing," i sed.

we mD OUT and den we had sexx! it was DA BEST THING EVA! hetook of my dres den my shuz den my bra n thong and den WE DID IT! an der was ppl watfhcing but i dident mind cuz it was so damn sexy!

"ur so sxxah" sed erik.


	9. CHAPTER 9: da SLITHERIN COMMIN ROM‼‼‼1

_**CHAPTER 9: da SLITHERIN COMMIN ROM!1**_

wen clas was over DEN we wnt back 2 da slitehrtin common room!

"omg this place is so cull" i sed. there were skulls evrywere and fake blud and coffinz!

"dis is da slitherin commin rom also nown as DA CHAMBER OF SEKRITS!" sed Brandon.

"OMFG its so cull!" i sed.

me n Erik mad out for a long time.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEY WAT UR U DOING?!" sed stevie ray.

"wer making out duh" sed derik.

"BUT WYY? i luv u erik ur so hottt!"

"but im zeyprhya's gf" he se.

den, dey started fiting!

"STAP FITING!" i scremd then wen they dint stop fiting i grabd a nife and STABBED STEVIE RAY!

den, MCOGNIGLE appeared1!

"zephyr there was a mistake in ur sorting now u hav 2 go 2 hufflepuff!" she sed.

"wat why"

"der wuz a MISTEAK!"

"ok"

qe went 2 da hufflepuf commin rume and DERE AAS A HOT GUY NAMED JACE IN DERE! HE HAD LUNG BLLOND HAER AND GOLD EYS AND WA WEARING SXY JEANS N A TSHIT. (an ops caplock srry) I'm jacE1! he sed n smild at me.

"i aredy hav a boyfriend"

"rlly? ur so hot tho.."

 **"mi bf is ERIK!"**

"o erik? hes suc a LOSER! i "

"ya well he kina ws" i said. "also hes a slitherin and i'm not in slitherin aymore."

DEN, WE _MADE OUT!_


	10. jace ! an HARRY

_**CHAPTER 10: jace ! an HARRY**_

"im zephyra Temptress Destiny Death Night Potter wayland" I said.

"Omfg that's cull my last name is Wayland 2!" he sed.

"Ooo dats awesome!"

den a randum guy apperd out of NOEWERE!

"hi im hARy potter!" he sed.

"im ZEPHYRA temr=otress Destny Deah Night Potter Wayland!" I sed.

"omg u ha v da same last name as me!" he sed.

"omg i no rite isnt it so sexxah!?"


	11. DUMBYLRDOR N NEFERET

_**CHAPTER 11: VOLDAMORTTT!**_

 _ **(a/N: Sorry last chapter wuz so short, I had writers block and couldnt think of nuthing good to write. but now Im BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!11)**_

 _ **(o and VALENNCAI moved 2 canada so now she cant edit my stuff no more! but i might gut my sister 2 do some ediditng (she relly gud at righting! so u can stup complaning about my spelling and stuff!)**_

 _ **(LSO sinze its a holliddae DOUBEL CHAPPTERS!1111 GO SMEMINOOLES!11111111111111111)**_

nEways,,,,

 _ **CHAPTER 111111:!1 DUMBYLRDOR N NEFERET**_

it was l8, so I had 2 go 2 my dorm! I shard da dorm with dis girl named Hermione a Ginny! Hermonne was kind of ugle wit yucky messy hare and biiiiiiiiiiiiig buck teeth but ginny was almsot as hotttt as me!

hermone had he own chemistry thingy, so we mad sum drugs and did drugz b4 we went 2 bed. den, we put on oue pajamaz. my pajaas were a sexxxxxy long white lace fgown dat lookd like a WEDDING DRES! and hi heels and mascara. i gut in bed and fell asleep.

da nex morning, I woke up and got dresd in my new outft! I had blak lether pants that wer ripped up in da knees, and a pink lacy shirt dat went off my shuoulders, and a brite red lacy bra, and biiiiiiiiiiig earings dat lookd like shandlier chaneldelir channdeleir (AN I DONT NO HOW TO SPELL DAT WORD OK)! my eys wer GOLD today! (mi eys chang color dunt 4get dat!) OI am so hot!

hEKrik was not aloud in da hyfflpuff commin room bcuz he was a sliterin, but i let him in NEwayz, and we sneekd up to my dormitory. da dormitory was empty cuz all da other kids had gone out to dere classes for da day! but i was cuttin class cuz da classes wer boringg.

Den, we sTARted making out!

it was so sexaah!

DEN, we had sexx!11

"MMM YAYA YYA BAAAYYBBYYEE!" screemd erikk.

"UUUUUH!" i sed.

DEN, da commin room door opend and IT WA NEFERET! #$%^&*()~}|}{:

"o fuk!" sed erik.

"WAT DA FUK !" sed dumbylbor.

"we wur having sexx" sed me.

"I CAN SE DAT!" sed neferet. "u ar misbehaving DERFOR U SHALL CUM 2 DA PRINCIPLES OFFICE!"

den, we had 2 go 2 da _**principles office!**_


	12. CHAPTERR 12222‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼

_**(an/N 2day is a HOLLIDAYE !11111111111111111111 SO U GET DOUBLE CHAPPIES!1111111111111111111 LSO GO SEMINOLZE!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111)0P:")]**_

 _ **newyasz,**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _CHAPTERR 12222!_**

"u R VERY BAD CHILDRIN!" SED NEFEERET

SHE N DUMBLDROR WER BOF DA PRINCIPLS SO DEY BOF GOT 2 CHOSE OUR PUNISHMENT.

"I FINK DEY SHUD BE TORTUREDDDD!" SAD NEFERETT (AN ooooooooops lol CAPSLOCK! sorry!)

"we shud mak dem go out in da FORBIDDEN FORREST!" screemd dumbldor.

den dis old guy cam up. he ad lots of long blak hair and a beerd and he was SUPER UGLYYY! "i M HAGRID! he yled." "we shud make dem clean de toiletz!"

den mcgonicle cam up. "we culd send dem to a diffrent time!"

"omg dats brillent!" sed dumbledor. "lets get da time machine!"

..

...

...

.

/./

/...

 _CLIFFIE11!_

 _TWOO BE CONTINUDEE!1_


	13. DA TIME TEAVEL TRIP!‼!‼!

_**(FUK IT!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111 THE SEMENOLES DIDNT WN YESTERDAY!‼!‼!‼!‼!**_

 ** _LSO, F U GUYS POST AT LEEAST 5 REVIWS 2DAY I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPPTER 2DAY!‼!‼!11111111111111111111111)_**

 _ **CHAPTER 13‼!‼!‼! (OOOOOOOOOO UNLUKKIE CHAPTR NUBMER!) DA TIME TEAVEL TRIP‼!‼!‼!**_

mcgnociclge got out DA TIME MACHINE‼!‼!

"hmm wat time shud we send dem 2?/"

"i no!" sed dumbldor. "lets send dem 2 1000 BC!‼! bcuz back den de tvs wer only in black and wite, and _EVILS_ was still alive‼! dey will be forsed to listen to da horrible muzik of _ELVIS_ ‼"

dey put us in da time machin, pushd da buttin, and den WE WENT BAKE IN TIME!‼!‼!

 _ **TWO BE COMTINUNEDE!1111111**_


	14. HOGWARTZǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

(A/n :: H _horibble writer?/_ my riting is GOOD!11111 also, lol, mi spelilgn is GR8!11111 Mi spling teecher sed i m da best spller in da class lol. lso, HOW IS MI RITING A "DISEREGUARD OF EVEN DA MOST BASIK RULZ OF RITING?11""" Its caled ARTISTIK LICEZNE!11111 duhh lol lso DIS s noting like mi immortle!111))

(a/nn2: **_lso nbody reviouwed yesterday!1 so NO BONURS CHAPPTER 4 U!1 sorwy!11)_**

..

..

neawyaz,

/.

..

CHAPTER 14ǃǃǃǃǃ HOGWARTZǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

When we went back in time, we wer still at da house of nite. And der was dumbledore still dereǃǃǃǃ

"Oh fuck da time travel dint workǃ" i sed.

"who da hell r u?" sed dumbledore.

den i realised, da time travel HAD workdd, and dumbldroe didnt remember who we were because dis was b4 he had met usǃǃ

"we R students at da hosue of nite," I sed.

"Ok but IT'S not calld da House of Nite yet" sed dumbledore. "Its calld Hogewarts and dey don't change to Da House Of Nite until da futureǃǃ"

"cull" ised.

"newayz u guys ned 2 get 2 your commin rumes" sed dumbledor. "go along."

I tryed 2 go 2 da Hufflepuff commin rum, but it waz goneǃǃǃ

"Wer is da Hufflepuff?" I sed.

"O but Hufflepuf was Not invented yet because tey didnt invent it until Da Futureǃǃ" sed dubmledore. "Her but u can be in slitherin isnted~~ǃ"

"Oki" I sed.

I went 2 slitherin, but Erik got sorted inda a different houseǃǃ

"das not Fairǃ" I sed.

Da slitherin commin room was Da Chamber Of Secritsǃǃ

"wats da paswword" sed da statue of Taylor Swift next 2 da door.

"mudblood?" i guesd.

"CORRECTOǃ"

Da s tatue of Taylor swift opened da door and den i went inǃǃǃǃǃ

Da Chamber of Secrits was creepy lookinǃǃǃǃ der was abig green lake and a mini caslte in da middle of da lake. Da caslte was made out of da bones of da tortured souls. I crossed da bridge to da castle and went down into da dungeon, wich was da dormitory. in my dormitory, i started to watch tv, but da tv was only in blak and witeǃǃǃǃǃ

"Fuckǃǃ I wanted to watch keepin up wit da kardiashiansǃǃ" i yeled smashing da tv wit my fist.

den, a guy appeardǃ

...

...

...

t was... _ELVIS!111111111111111111111_

HE had weerd cloths n stoopid hare!111111111111111 "I M EVLIS!111" HE sed waving his gitar around. den, he started doing a concertE!

All da slitherisn wer cheering!1111111 n dancing n stuff!1111111 BUT, da muzik was so old fahsined!11 I couldnt dance cuz i dint know any of da moves!111111111

"MOOVE UR BOODYS"" sed Evils shakin his but around everywher. We started dansing den i trippd an fell down a bunch fo staries in2 da commin rume!11 In da commin rume der was...

...

...

...

.

...

..

A GUY1!

 _ **CLIFIE!11**_


	15. DOBBYǃǃǃǃ-

_**(dA/N da person hu sed "i hop ur dtakin da piss" u mad me LOL!1 funny LOLLL! of curse im not takign da pis i only do dat in da toilets!11)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 15 DOBBY ǃǃǃǃ~~~~~~+-++\|}{"**_

De guy was little and ulgy and not wearng much clothes. "Hi I'm Dobby" he said.

"Whos Dat"

"I'm Da hous elfǃǃ an I will be ur servantǃ"

"omg thats So cullǃ"

"But.. . .. .. ... . .. . . ... . .. . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . .. .. . First u Have 2 win da competition?""

"competition/"

"u hav 2 E/=Win my Loyaltys."

"ok den How 2 I do that?

"u have to find da Srocerus Stoneǃ"

"but.." I started cyring. "I don't fukking no were da Sroceus Stone usǃǃ"

"Well da Stone can only be fond wen u r STONEDǃǃ den u can go thru da mirror and get da stone. and onse u brng me da Stone, den I will be ur servant 4evahǃ"

"omg dat sounds amzingǃ and Eazyǃ" I got dressed up all fanxy so I would lok supa Haut whne I was gettinf da stone. I put on dark red fisnhets on my arms and legz, lotsa gold chains around my neck, a blakk bikini with a matching thong, and a lacy see thru mini skirt. DEN i pulld on my combat boots wit da 12-inch heelzǃ an my eysz wer GREEEN 2dayǃ

"der i am PREFECR now jus hav 2 get da stonerǃ"

Dolphin gave ma map. "is da MAP MAP MAPǃǃ da MAP MPAPPPǃǃǃ" he sed signing da dora song.

"om than guǃ"

I took da map and went to da room were da Mirror wasǃǃ Except den dis guy pooped out from beind a statue and screemd "IM VAOLDAMORTǃǃ"

"Oh fuckkǃ"

"all shall feer meǃ"

But DEN, I punched voldamort in da junk and he screemd likea little 4-YEAR-ODL GIRLǃǃ Not so feersum no huh?

Wile volzamort was lying dere screeming like a little 4-yer0old girl, I ran of and went to da towe were da mirror was hden. It was at the top of a TAAAAAAAAAAAAAL towerǃǃ I would have to lcimbǃ It waas reely hrd climig da latter with my 12 inch heel combad boots on, an I thot about leaving my boots behind but den sed NOPEǃ dese fings cots 400$ǃǃ I climbed da ladde, almost feel a few times, and den made it 2 da topǃ it was scarry and tall and i almost fel againǃ "o fukǃ" i screekd den reechd da mirrow.

it was big n shiny an buetifulǃ I admird my reflekction n da mirror. 2day my eyes wr brihgt purple with red streaks in dem SO SEXXAH

An my hair was long and beutiful and sezzha and haut. IT WENT DOWN ll da way 2 my ankelsǃ

"omfg i am beutifulǃ" i screemd.

I looked at mah sexy relfection and would have kept staring at myself but den an eegle swoopd down form aboveǃǃǃ

"O FUKǃǃ"

da eegle tryd to rip my eys outǃǃ

..

..

CLIFFIE!1111

TWO BE CONTINUDE!111111


	16. ǃǃǃ DA EEGL

_**CPAHTER 16::ǃǃǃ DA EEGL**_

(an THANAZ JESSEIǃǃ ur da best sistr evaaǃǃ thanx for ediditng my sotyr but stop bgn so pikky about my spellingǃ gosh dam it im gud at spelling N FUJ U ANYONE HU SAYS ELSEWISEǃǃ)

Ok were wa i?

o ya

Da eelg was trying to kill meǃ

it wuz fyling around my hed and trying to rip me up with its clawz. I screemed and den rieppd off my bra and it was SO entranced by my bubz and der sexiness dat it stoppd flying and fell down and dyed. HAHA i sed and den went back 2 da mirro. i was just so sexxah dat i had to stop and stare at miself for a fw minutes _DAYUM GURL U R HOOOOTTT_.

den I reemmberd- da stoneǃ I had 2 get da stone out of da mirrow1ǃ

"ǃ1" I sed.

Den, I smashd da mirrorǃ

Mi relfecting broke into a millin piexes. In da middle of all da glass, der was a big red stone thingyǃ

"omg its da Stoneǃǃǃ"

I grabd da stone wrappd it up in mi bra and den went back down da ladder. i trppd on my botz again and fell DOWN da ladder an fell like 500 feet but didnt dyeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	17. doby my servuntǃǃǃ

_**(a/N IF U GUYS GIV ME 5 RVIWS I WILL POST DOUBLE CHAPPTRS 2DAY!1111111)**_

 ** _CHAPSTA 17: doby my servuntǃǃǃ_**

ǃǃ

(FANZ JESEI U RUK BUT STUP TRYNG TO FIX ME SPELLIGN BICH_)

I wen bck 2 da chamber of secretsǃǃǃ and den i went 2 da dungeons since dat was were Dobby was.

"doby doby i HAVE DA STONEǃǃ" i yelled sexiuly.

dobby was staing at me den i realized I wasn't wearing a shit ǃ i was half nakedǃǃ and mmmmmmmmmmmm so sezahǃǃǃ but dobvy lokd distracted so i quickly held da sorceous stone in front of me bubz.

"Hai" I sed.

"Did u geddit."

"YASǃǃǃǃ11ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

I gav him da stone den went 2 me dungeon 2 get dressed. I put on a nw bra and wnt back out.

"Yay fanks so much 4 da stoneǃ I m no ur servant," sed Dobby.

"Omg that's so cull"

"I can do anything u ask meǃ I can grant wishes ans stuff."

"I wan u 2 take me back to da furutreǃ" I sed.

"Aeightǃ"

He grabbed me arm and den we appareated back to da futureǃǃ


	18. DA FUTUREǃǃǃǃǃ

(an/ /n **THANKS JESSI FOR EDIDING MY SPELLING!1111 ok see I d have a editoor!1 N SHES RELYY GR8! also lol i might have 2 up da rating 4 dis chapy cuz its realy HOTT!)**

 **(AN/ ALSO Y DA FUK IS EVRY1 REPORTING MI STURY? STOP IT!1111111111 ITS MEEN!11111111111)**

CHAPTAT 18: DA FUTUREǃǃǃǃǃ

Wen we got back to 2 da future der was _Dubmldydore_ ǃ He looked realy mad.

"Omfg what ar u doing bck here? I thot I sent u back in time1ǃ"

"Well I maanged to find out how 2 get backǃ"

"Oh rly?" e sed. "Das cull. I won't punish you no mor since you are OS SMART AND BEUAITUFLǃǃ now go back 2 ur commin room its bedimt.e."

I went bck 2 da slitherin commin ruem and back 2 ma dungeon. Giny and Hermona we so happy 2 see me becaus I'd ben gone a really long time in da pastǃǃ

"Omg ur backǃ"

"Yepǃ" I sed happiyl. "nd dis is my new servant Dobbyǃ"

"Aw he so cuteǃǃ"

dDobby had 2 do anything I told him to, so me an Ginny and Hermion took turnz telling him to do stupid stuff.

"Drink out a da toilet bowlǃ"

"Go kis Mcognigle on da lipsǃ"

"Set da school on fir1"

An he had do do it all cuz he was now bound to meǃǃ haHA lolz

Den JACE came into our dungeonǃǃ

"omg SEXXAH how are you?" he sed 2 me.

"I'm doing SEXAHLYǃ" I sed.

"den out of nowerhe he grabbd me an started makkng out wit meǃǃ it was so sexah and powerfull an hermione and ginyn wer watching but we dint careǃǃǃǃǃ Hiz kisses wer like fire burning on me mouth but SECXEEǃǃ Den, he started taking of mah clothes and MMMMMMMMMMMMMMǃ First took of ma blak lace bra, den my pink flyd tshit, den y lether thong, den all da fishnes and my skirtǃ o and da boots 2. den we DIT ITǃǃǃǃǃ AN IT WAS SOOOOO SEZHHAǃ HIS BOys thing was ENURMOUS ǃǃ like 2 ft longggǃǃ we did ti all niteǃǃ an hermine an giny clapped an whistled cuz it was so HAUTǃǃǃǃǃ


	19. jace is sexyy

_**(an WAZNT DAT LAST CHAPTA sooooooooooooooo sezyy? omg sooooooo hautǃǃ i almsot ha a u no watǃ")))))**_

 _ **(also, if i get 5 GOOD REVIEOWS 2day i will post a bonrs chappieǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 SO reVIOW!)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 19: jace is sexyy**_

De next morning we had 2 go back 2 classes. Jace helpd me get dressed. He put on my thong ,bra, a lacy black see thru shirt, a looooooong scarf dat was made out of lether, a lether jacket, lacy socks, and boots dat went all da way up to my u-no-watǃǃ Den we left da dungeons and went to da classes.

These wer all my classes in order for 2day:

Blood drinking class wih SEXXAH loren

Transifusgifuguratin wit MCOGNICLE

Hebolalgy wit D/ubmldyro

DEth Curses Wit Romulus

LUNCH

Xesxy classǃǃ wit sexah loren againǃ


	20. BLUD DRNKHGN CLASS

_**(an WAZNT DAT LAST CHAPTA sooooooooooooooo sezyy? omg sooooooo hautǃǃ i almsot ha a u no watǃ")))))**_

 _ **(also, if i get 5 GOOD REVIEOWS 2day i will post a bonrs chappieǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 SO reVIOW!)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 19: jace is sexyy**_

De next morning we had 2 go back 2 classes. Jace helpd me get dressed. He put on my thong ,bra, a lacy black see thru shirt, a looooooong scarf dat was made out of lether, a lether jacket, lacy socks, and boots dat went all da way up to my u-no-watǃǃ Den we left da dungeons and went to da classes.

These wer all my classes in order for 2day:

Blood drinking class wih SEXXAH loren

Transifusgifuguratin wit MCOGNICLE

Hebolalgy wit D/ubmldyro

DEth Curses Wit Romulus

LUNCH

Xesxy classǃǃ wit sexah loren againǃ


	21. gransfirutgation

_**(an sorry guys lol i 4got 2 post i been really busy the past few days ALSO ITS NUT A 'PRODY' OR WATEVR U CALL IT AN IM NUT A TRULL!11111111 ALSO I WANT SUM GOOD REVIEWS AN PPL STOP REPORTING ME N CALLLING ME 'TRULL'!11111)**_

CHAPTR 21:;;;_

DEN i went 2 gransfiguriatoonǃ

"2day we r going 2 lern how to turn pigs in2 desksǃ" sed cmgnogicle.

She had a enormous thing of pigs in da closet. We eaxh took a pig and TURND IT IN2 A DESKǃ it was boring and when we wer done we had so many desks dat we had to chop dem up and burn them in a FIRReǃǃǃ


	22. heeboldyadyg uhh HERBOLOGY

_**(an OMG STOP REPORTING MI STURY ITS RUUUUUUUUUUUXDE!11111111111)**_

CHAPETR 22;...heeboldyadyg uhh HERBOLOGY

Next adter Drandgfiguration, we went to Herbolgyǃ Dumbledri was was standing by some things of plants.

"Dis is WEEd," he sed, pointing to da weed.

"Ooooooǃ{" we all sed.

"2day we r All going to learn how 2 make drugsǃhe said then got out some drug making thingys. We got out our caldrons and started putting in ingredinats. "First put in da Weeds den out in da Eyeballz den put in blood from da Sacrficeǃ"

He sacrificed some1 den we mad our potionsǃ

Den, we started 2 do da weed!1 We al made weed cigaret thingys n started smokin! N evryeone was rlly high!1 N Hermine n Dumbldore made out cuz dey dint knw bettr!1 N then Ron tryd 2 staert raping me BUT I kikd him in da nutz cz i dint want 2 cheet on Jace !

 _ **(TWO00OOOOO BE CONTINUDEEEE)**_


	23. HCHAPTER 24 ILUV U SNAPEEEEEEEEEEE3EEE

_**CHAPTR 23 POTIONZ CLASǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111**_

 _ **(AN/ RIP PROFESORR SNAPE U WILL BE MISSEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111 ILOV U SO MUCH ALEN RIKMEN I WATCH ALL UR MOVIES1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111)**_

We went 2 potionz class enx, then snape was standing at his desk.

"Today, we are making... _LOVE POTIONSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111"_

We got out or potion pot thngys n started puting stuff in. FIRSTLY, sed snape, DA BLOOD OF A HOSUEE ELFǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ He got som hous elfs out from under his desk then cut it then we all took turns puting the blood in the potǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111 THN, "DA SCALES OF A SNAKEǃǃǃ1111111111" We gut the scales of a snake then pt them in the potiosn. "NOW, the teers of a feenixǃ1111111111" WE got dumbledors feenix thingy then sed rude stuff at it to mak it cryǃǃǃ11111111 When we finely had evrything, we throw it all in or pots and stirred. DENS, da potion wuz doneǃ1111111111

"0_0" saud Snape.

"Now," sed Snape "one person must try da potiiiknǃǃǃǃ111"

I He piked...meǃ1111111

"O NO" I sed "WHO MUST ITRY THIS POTIN ON?/"

i GAV tha potion 2 snape so he would FALL IN LOVE wit meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111

"OM ZPEHYRA I LUV Uǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111" sed Snape hungryly the he got down on the groun n kised mi feetǃ1111

"OMG SROP ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111" I kiked him.

"uhhh" then he ran away then _COMITED SEWISIDE_ becuz i had rejekted himǃǃǃ111111111111

"o no" mi sed. "i kiled himǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111"

I started crying, becaue I knew, deep in mi heart, I WOULD ALWAYS LUV HIM1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111


	24. deth cursesǃ

_**AN ITS MI STURY I KAN DO WUT I WANT!11111111 STOP FLAMMIGN AND REPROTING ME ITS NOT NICE!11111111111111111)**_

CHAPTER 23 deth cursesǃ

Den after dat we wnrt to Death Curses class with profedsor Romulusǃ

"Hi I'm professor Rumulus and I teech dis clas," e said.

"cuul"

"I'm gunna tech you hiw to do …death cursesǃ"

i alreayd new how to do da death curses but it was stil fu anyways. Romulus got out ppl to practice da Avada Keavdra on, and we kiled demǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

..

..

…..

…


	25. lunchtime&LORENS SEZZY CLASSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

**_(AN/B OMGSTOP FLAMMING STOP SAYING RUDE STUF ABOUT MI STURYSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 AND MI SPELLINGǃ IF U DONT LIKE MI SPELLIN THEN DONT REEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 ALSO STOP RUPORTINGǃǃ11111 nd I AM NOT COPING MI IMMORTIALǃǃǃǃǃ1 DIS STURY IS NUTHING LIKE MI IMMORTl they ARENT EVEN SIMILERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111)\_**

 ** _ALSO, I WNAT 5 GOOD REVIOUWS BEFORE I WRTI ANOTER CHAPPIEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1)_**

CHAPTER 234lunchtime&LORENS SEZZY CLASSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

WE HAD LUNch in da chamber of secrits. da cafetira was shaped like a enormous basilik skull and I sat insdie on of da enormosu eye socket hole thingysǃǃǃǃǃ H=Ha-==Jace sat wit me and we ate raw stakes and drank glaasses of blood (cus wer vapires)

"Dis is yummǃ"

Denwe went to Loren's classǃ Da class was called "how 2 be zexy1" so I got on my sexyest clothes ; 6 pairs of errings in each ear, a huge gold chain around mi neck with a pedant shaped like a scorpin, a veeeeeeeeeery low cut shirt dat i cut to make even lower, NO bra, thong, and fishnets. and h heels. den i went to da class and LOREN was dereǃ

"2day i m going 2 teech you how o be sexyǃǃ" sed lorenǃ

it wuz fun. he teechd us how 2 bw sexyǃ

"1st I will tech you how to FLIRTǃ1ǃ1ǃǃǃǃǃǃ" he sed. "Now i'm Going 2 put you all in pairs and U flir with the other person. So. . ... . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . Zapherya wit Jace, Fleur Delacure wit Harryǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" an Ginny was wit Hermine bzuz dey wr gay.

We bizly startly flirtgng wit da oter peronǃǃǃ

IT WUS SO MUCH FUNNNNNNNNNǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 I WAS DA best at flirtingǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ aLL DA guys fell in luv wit me dcuz i wuz so flirty n sexi!


	26. Care of Majickel Creatursǃǃǃ

(AN/ **_I AM NUT COPUIGN OFF MI IMORTAL STOP SAYIGN THAT STOP REPORTING STPP FLAMMING!111111111111)_**

CHAPTER 25

"now we R goig 2 do Care of Majickel Creatursǃǃǃ" sed Hargid.

"car of magicl creturz was dat?"? sed me.

"Is were we take car of MAGICKAL CRTTURESǃǃǃ"

Den we took car of some mackigcle creatures. Der was dthis enormous HIPOGRIFF thingy that almosr BITE MY HEAD OFF, but Hagid bitch smackd him and he STOPPED biting my hed offǃǃǃǃǃ Der wa also some kind of 3 hded dog.

"Was datǃǃ" I sed.

"Its fluffyǃ an hes guarding a thing from Nickaolas Flannelǃ" sed Hagrid. Den he turnd bBRITE RED and sed "whoops i wasn't suposd a tell you tahtǃǃ"


	27. hu is mr nikoliss flannel?

( _ **A/N hw dare u!1111 STOP REPORTING ME!1111111111111111111111111111 IF U DONT LIEK MI STOR THEN DONT RED IT!111111also HOW IS THIS DIRESPEKTING ALIN RIKNAN?/ IT WAS A TRUBUTE 2 HIM BCUZ ALEN RKMEN IS AWSUM!111111 I WATCH AL HIS MOVIES -BY GRAKMARS HAMMER i WILL GET MY REVENGE ON dDUM FLAMMERS-)))))))))))))))00000000000000**_

 _ **also thnzx 2 the person who gav me a god review)**_

CAPTER 26 hu is mr. nikoliss flannel?/

"hey hermine" i sed walking back 2 da dungeonz wit hermine, ginny and jace. "do u no who nikolis Flanel is?"

"hm no i neva heard of it?" she sed slyly.

"But i Thot u wer so smartǃǃ" i sed.

"ya Well I son't now," she said.

den we went to da library lol.

A old lady came towards us. "Hi I'm madam Pumfry" she sed. "I'm da libraryen.

"Do u know Hu Mr. Nikolas falnel is?" I sed inquixitively.

"No neva heard of him Sowwy."

We decided to lok 4 sum books anyway. But, Madyam Pumfry sed dey wer only in da Restririjted stctionǃǃ An we wer not aloud in da Restricted Seciton1ǃ

"Plz"

"NOǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1"

dEN, WE WENT INTO DA RESTRICTION SECTION ANYWAYYAZǃǃǃ AND MAADEM PUMFRYE SCREEMD AT US AND SED COM BAK BUT WE DIDENTǃǃǃ AND SHE TRYD TO GRAB US BUT DEN WE KICKD HER IN DA CORTCH AND _SE DYEDǃǃ_

(a/n sorry i 4got i ha caps lokk onǃǃ lol)

We wen indo da restircted section and starded loking 4 da books. but der was nothing caled "nikas flamed" so we endd up runing away b4 pumfrye would wake bake up.


	28. dumbadoore helps usǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

_**(an FANGZ jesik 4 makin my speln relly gr8ǃ ok sry i cald u a bich bu i was mad n ppl kep flamming on mi storyǃǃ mebe dey dwill flam les if i gut betr spelin?"0))**_

 _ **CAPTER 27 dumbadoore helps usǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ**_

DEN we wnet to Dubledores officeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

We had to say de password to get in2 de office but hermine new da pasword (cuz she nows evrything excpet hu nicolas flamil, is, if course) she sed "EXPELIRAUMSUSǃ" an da door flu openǃǃǃǃǃ we got on da sprial staircase excalator thingy and wen UPǃǃǃ den we wer in da offic and Der wuz all kins of weird junk evrywre in da officeǃ Der was a bucn hfo machinez and junkǃǃǃ an da Talking Pictursǃǃ but no dumbledoor.

"heyy baby" on of da pictures was starin at me LECHERULSLY an it was creepy AF so jace punched it 4 meǃ

der was another pic of NIAL HORANǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111 (AN/N/ NAIL HRAN IS SO FUKKNG HOT AN IF YOU DONT AGRE FUKING LOSEERǃǃǃǃ) QUCIK wen no on wuz looking I took da picture down of da wall an shoved in in mi pocketǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ1

da picturs started talking 2 us.

"where da fuck is dumbledore" sed Jace,

"O he went out shoping" sed da pictur of Luk Hemmings (AN IF U DON NO WHO HE IS GET DA FUK OUT A HEREǃǃǃǃ). "he wen 2 walmatrǃǃǃ"

"OOOO walmartttTǃ?" i sed "i LOOOV walmartǃǃ"

"wer da fuc is walmart" sed Jace.

"o der is 1 in hogsemadeǃ" sed Luce. "der is a secrit passegewey to hogemseda behidn da pictur of Calum hood."

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooǃ"

jac an me wnet over 2 da picture of Calum an startwd trying to pry it away from da wal.

"WAT DA FUCK R U DOING" sed Calum

"sh" sed Jace.

We ripd da pic of da wall an behin it was a holeǃ da hole led to da tunnel 2 hogsmede.ǃ


	29. CHAPTR 28 hogmeseadeǃǃǃ

(OK STOP FLAMMING MI STURYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111 ok I DONT VERY GOOD AT SPELLINGǃǃ1111111111111 AND IF i want to do CAPITLE LETTERS THEN I CAN CUZ ITS MI ARTISKTIK LICENSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111 _AND SHE IS NUT A MARY SU... AND MI FAORIT WORD IS SEXIǃǃǃǃǃǃ11B I LOV DESICRIBING MISELF AS SEXI I AM SO SEXI THE WHOEL WORLD IS NOT AS SEXI AS MIǃǃ11111_ als I ASKD ME SEXI ENGLISH TEECHR (MR JONHSON) TOO HELP ME WIT MY STORYǃ1111 hE SED HE WOULD DO EDITING N STUF FOR MI ALSO I GERT EXTRA CRDIT FOR RIGHTING N STUFFǃǃǃǃǃǃ IM SO EXITEDǃ1111 (HE KANT HELP ME TOODAY BUT HE SAD HE WILL HELP WIT MY NEXT CHAPPTERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃz1111111)

 _ **CHAPTR 28 hogmeseadeǃǃǃ**_

me n jace went in da tunnel. it was long n scaryǃǃ but we made it to da end an den came out at hogmeade.

"ooo dis prettyǃ"

der was lots of stors n stuff. we foudn da walmart an went in.

we ask da sqecurity guy at da front "hey do u no were dumbledor is?"

"DAT WAY"

we ran 2 da direction da security dude pointed an found dumbeldor...IN DA LANGERIE SECTIONǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ he was buying thongsǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ but wen he saw us he turnd BRITE REDǃǃǃǃ an hoppd in one of those elektrik shopping cart thingys dat old people use. AN HE zoomd away RLLY FASTǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ1 but den I started running afta him RLLY FAST 2ǃ he was going like 70 miles an our but i was fastrǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"NOO " he creemd.

"i GOTS Uǃǃ"

den, i nocked him out of da cartǃ an he fell down an den I grabbd himǃ

"lisen old man tell us hu nicolas flammel isǃ" i sed vilently.

"i wont tell u"

"Den we will ask nefertet"

"Nefertet is ded" he said ambitchiously. "im now da only principle of Hogwerzǃǃǃ"

"if u don tell me Den I will tell da hole school dat u wer buyinng THONGZǃǃǃǃǃ"

dumblr screemd but den gav up. DER WAS NO RESIZTING DA POWER OF ZPEHRYA TEMPRESS DESITNY DEATH NITE POTTRER WAYLANDǃǃǃ ǃǃ He sed "nikoalas flammel is da owner of da sorrceous stone BUT IM NOT TELKNG YOU WERE DE STONER ISǃǃ "

"den i will tell evyr1 about ur thongz"

"fine fineǃǃǃ" sed dumblydor. "I stored it in da mirror if erisedǃǃǃ"

"hqat da fuck is da mirror of irised?"

"its da special mirroe dat shwos u ur family"

"ok i dont no wat da fuck that mens but THANK UUUǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ1"


	30. ok DA MIRRERlol

CHAPTER 249: och DA MIRROR

 ** _(ok stop flaming, yesterday was my birthday so everyne has to post 100 GOOD REVIEWS!11111111111 and wish me happy hbrtirhyday 2!1 anywayz aisde from all da stupid flamz i had a relly awsum birhday me and my bf did "dick in a box!1111111" he gav me a dik for a presnt! LOL! dont tell my mom!1111 aslso my grandma gav me a real gold neklcace! im so exited to wear it 2 skool 2day!11111 OH_**

 ** _(AND MY ENGLISH TECHAR IS HELPING ME WRITE THIS STORY NOW! WEL HES HELPING EDIT LOL BUT HES REALLY GOOD AT SPELLING N STUF SO U GUYZ CAN SHUT UP ABOUT MI SPELLING!11111 I WENT TOO SKOOL EARLY THS MORNING 2 GET HIM 2 HELP ME HE THOUGHT IT S REALLY GOOD!1111111111)_**

DEN WE WeNT TO FIND DA MIRROR OF DERISIVE!

I went back to my dungeon and went to bed. I took out the picture of Niall Horann that I stole from Dumbledork's officeǃǃǃ It was so hot I hung it right on my wall so I cod look at it whenever I wanted.

"Heyy beautiful" said Niall.

"Omgǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" i screamed joyfully.

"Let"s make outǃ"

DEN, I made out with the picture of Niall Horannǃǃǃ It was just a picture not the real Niall but it was still super sexy anywayǃǃ I would have done IT with him but it was just a picture of his face not his whole body and he didn't have a u-no-what. DA BEST MAKeOUT SESSION EVERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11


	31. FINDING DA MIRRO1R1ǃǃ

(AN THAKS 4 UR GOOD REVIOUWZ!11111111 ALSO THIS IS NUT A JOK!111111111 _**I LOV RIGHTING THIS IS NUT A JOBKE IM NOT COPING MY IMORTUUAL!1**_ )

CHATRR 30ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ FINDING DA MIRRO1R1ǃǃ

I wen 2 sleep in mi dugeon an wok up da next morning brite an early 2 find the mirror of Erisedǃǃǃǃǃ I got dressed up nice and sexyǃ My eyez were black with gold streaks in dem, my hair was loooooong black with matching gold streaks to match my eyes. My shirt was metallic silver wit lace stuff all over it an my pants where black leather with rips in da knees to show my skin. i had Heel boots dat went up to my knees, an at least 100 gold bangles on each of my arms, an mi scorpion necklace. DEREǃ i said happly. IM REDY FOR DA DAYǃǃǃǃǃ I put my samuria sword on my waist, da pictur of Niall Horan in my pocket, and then leftǃ

"Were could the mirror be"I said to myself.

A-HAǃ hagrd probably knewǃǃǃ

I quikly ran to agrid's house an den found him cocking some food outside his house.

"Hey RU hungry?" he said happily.

"Sure" i said hungrily.

He had mad a FEASTǃ Der was chikin (LOLOLOL LIKE DA _CHICKENING!111")_ , turkey, stake, BLOOD MILSHAKES, a humongous chocolate cake, pies, ICE CREEaM1ǃǃǃǃ even blood flavor ice cream, fish , a ENoRMoUS jello thingy, an all kindsa other stuffǃǃǃǃǃ We started eating.

"Mmm this is yummy." i said happily.

"i cookd it all myself"

"mmmǃ"

we at all da food den I sed "hey Hargid do you no huu nicolas flanenl is?""

"Wel...ǃNoǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃNOǃ" Den he PUCNHED ME IN DA FACDEǃǃǃ"

I screemd but den pulld out my samura sword an STABBD HIM THRU DA HAERT ǃǃǃ he dyed, blood rushing out. I drank de blood den went over to find flyffy.

"fluffy mite no where da stone is" sed Niall horan from isnide me pocket.

"oo u t hink so?"

SO, I askd fluuffy "were is da stone1ǃ"

BUT, dogs dont talk1ǃǃǃǃ

"maybe dat door unda is feet?" sed niall inteligently.

I opened da door den DER WAS A STARECASE LEADING DOWNJNNNǃǃǃǃ I ran diwon da staircase an inta a secret ish udnerground room thingyǃǃǃǃǃ

"OMG wats dis?'''''''

Der was a tunnle thingy leading to da end of da rumeǃ i ran down Da tunnel an den found da mirrorǃ1

"omgǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

I OUDN DA MIRRORǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

TOW BE CONTINUDE!1111


	32. I LUK AT MISELF IN DA MIRRERǃǃǃ11111

( _ **A/N THNX 4 CLLING MI STURY AMAXING,!11111 BUT IM NUT A TRULL!11 aSLO WHAT IS A "U=N-WAT" AD WAHT SHOUD THE R8ING BE IF ITS NOT T?/ ALSO OW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY IT, IM NOT DIRESPEDITNG ALEN RICKMAN, ITS RESPECFUL TRIBUTE!1111 AND TO THE PERSON HU CALLED MI STURY'TRASH'-FUK U!111111111")0**_

 _ **(also IM GUNNA TRY N EDIT MOR OFTEN BUT TODAY I DONT HAV ENGLISM CLASS SO I EDIDED THIS ONE MYSELF AN WIT MY FRIEND DIDI)**_

ccHCHAPTER 31

Da miror was BIIIIG and beutyfl. "OMG" ised.

Den, I luked at my reflectiun. MG IM SOOO HAUTEǃǃǃ I was wering a looooooooooooooooooong blak lacy dress dat went all da way past my feet wit a looooooooong trane thingy of lace, an pointy blak heels, an a enormus belt with da buckle shaped lik one of doze pyramid eye thingys on da doller bill, an blak metal chains on my armz, an a looooong gold chain on me neck, an a little gold tiara thingy in mi hair, an den some tattooo thingys drawn on da side of my neck wit a sharpie. "OMG i hauteǃ"

"yaaaa yaya u r baby" sed neiall seduktivly.

i admird meself in da mirror for like 4 hourz but den realised I HAD TO GET DA STONER1ǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"HOW DA FUK DO I GET DIS STONER THNGGYǃǃ?" I YELD FRUSTRADLEYLY.

"its stuk inside da mirror" sed niall. "u has to brake it to get it out."

I swugn my sumari katana at da mirro and it BROKEǃ

"omg da stoneǃ"

i grabbd da stone out a da wrekcage of da mirror an den VOIALAǃǃǃ

den, da stone strted to speek 2 meǃ "u r da chsoen on" it sed msyteriously.

"DA CHOSN 1"?" i SCREEMCD. "wat d FUCKK does dat meanǃ?"

"it mens u r da 1 to fite voldiemortǃǃǃǃǃ"

"hus voldimort?"

"he is EIVLLǃ an if u dont kill him he will kill all da mugglzǃǃ"

"wat da fuck is a muggle an why do i care if he kilz da mugglz?""

"he wil also kill all da awusm bands like 1D, 5S0S, JUSTI N BEEBRE, an FALL OTU BOYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"omfg that horribleǃ" i screemd. "we got 2 do somethingǃ"

niall was crying in his protrait. "yes ZPEHYRA u must do somethingǃǃǃǃǃ"

"an since ur da choen on he will kill U2ǃǃǃ" sed da stoner.

"omfgǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ how do i kill voldzamrottt?"

but da stoner was quiet den an it didn`t say nothing els.


	33. -,-,- DA FEEST

_**(AN PLS REVIOUW DONT FLAM AND LEVE NICE REVIOUWS! ALSO IM SUPER EXITED FOR THE SUPER BOWE L THIS WEEKEND!1111 I HOP DA BRONXS WIN!11111111111111111111111111111111 ANYWZ GYZ PLS REVIOUW!1111"**_

 _ **CHAPTR 32 -,-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,- DA FEEST**_

 _ **I wen to da slitherin commin room 2 think abotu my destn**_ y. (A/N SE WAT I DID DERE? her namez desitny an SHE GOT A REALLY IMPORTANT DESINTYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ) i wnet down in2 my dungeon an fell down on mi bed an wen 2 sleep.

Dat nite was dinnrǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

I got drsssd up all fancy 4 dinner in my kimono, red an black fishnet,s an high heels, an mor tatooos on my face an neck, an a silver tiaria.

"iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

i wne down 2 da gr8 hall an der was tables evrywhereǃǃǃ Thr was a table 4 hufflypfuf, a tabl for destirct 12, a tabld for dauntless, an a table 4s SLITHERINNǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ All da huflfpuff ppl lookd like dey wer on drugz, all da distict 12 ppl wer wearing rippd up cloths and chains on der hands and legz, n all da dautntless looks like losersǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I went rite to da slitherin table n sat down between draco n hermine.

"mmmmmmmmm dis food shur is gud" sed darako.

DER WAS trkey, chikin, fish, shrimp, potatos, carotz, piza, COKE, (da soda kind nt da drug kind), cofee, sodaz, browniez, cockies, an a enormous cholcate foutain thingyy. We al piled up enurmus mountins of food on plates and ATE UR FUCKING HAERTS OUTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

den, dumbldr stood up at the great table at da end of the room. "ATENSHUN"

evry1 luked at him.

"der is new rules about buys and gurls being in each others dormitories. NO buys in da girls dorimities an no gurls in da boys dowrmitories. we ar having problems with SEX in da sckoolǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

i stared crying.

"ALSO, we hav new tedchrsǃǃǃ"

som ugly guys stud up at da table. on of dem had greesy black hair an blak eyes an he was wrring a looooooong blak robe with a belt wit a huge buckle with a pentagrma thingy on it. And the othr had borwnish hair an a tshit an jeans an enormous brown boots with dhiny bras bukcles.

"Dis is snap"

da gresy blak hard dude scowld at us.

"an dis is SIEURUSǃ"

Th borwn hair guy smild and waved

"snap is teeching pottiuns, an IRUIUS is teaching defence against da dark artzǃ"

dey talkd boringly.

DEN,

.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

DER WAS AH UMUNGUS CCRASH SOUND FROM DA WINDOWǃǃǃǃǃǃ

ǃǃǃ

ǃ11

11

1

1

1

DEN, DA WINDO BROKE AN A GUY FLU IN ON A BROOMSTCKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

It was...VOLDEMORTǃ

"o noǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" screemd dumblydor.

we all hid udna da tables, but den VOLDZAMORT started shotting kiling spelz at evry1ǃǃǃǃǃ dubmldbore quikly shootd more spelz bak an sed "EVRY2 GO TO DERE DORMITORYESǃ"

all da slitherins ran to da dungeouns.

i reliased...I NEDDED TO KILL VOLDYǃǃǃ

but, it was to lateǃ

dumblydro called over the loud speker "VOLDAZMORT has been left from da skoolǃ"

"oo did u kill him?" sed some1.

"no voldumeort canot be killed by any2 but ZPEHYRAǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"


	34. cHAPTER 33

(S/N ok I dont know hwo da fuk dis "springs" person is BUT IM NOT IT! also, ok IM GOING TO CHANG IT 2 M!1111111 Som sexy stuff duz happen l8r on in da stury anywaze so its gonNA get HOT I HEERE!1 (NELLI!)) also, me and dimond are NOT da same person, dimond is mi friend she goez 2 mi INGLISH CLAS!1111 We like watch tv n stuf 2gether a lot lol so we like da sameshowz n stuff! (n she COPYS me!1111111) A ND I M NOT A TRUL!1111111 I hate trullz anywayz they r ugly.)

(ALAO,S, Im relly exicted about da super bole this night! I HOP DA BRONKUS WIN DA PANTHFZ SUK! calorina IS STUPID! WOOOOOOO SUPER BOWEL!11111111111)00000000

(lso REED AND REVIEW!1 _ **LIKE IF U WANT DA BRUKUS TO WIN!111111**_ _)_

cHAPTER 33

i got dressd. i put on a blak silk kimono wit a snakeskin belt with a buckle wit enormus red rubys on the buckle, fishnes on my legs, reeeeeeeely long hi heels covered in rinestones, a thong aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand a bunch of necklacss and a diamodn studeed ring on each finger, And today da streaks in mi hair wer terkqowise tuwquose twerkuoise (AN I DONT NO HOW TO SPEL DAT WORD OK DONT FLAM) an my eys wr hott pink. NEXT to me, hermony was putting on a black dress made completly out of see thru net, blak sheoz, an som gold rings an necklaces. Nex o her Ginyn was putting on reeeeeely short rippd up denim shrots, a rippd up denim jackt with lots of patches an 1D an 5S0S pins all over i, fishnes, an blak lether tewxting lgoves that went up 2 her elboes. we looked so SEXAYǃǃ

"omg bitch we look gr8" sed hErmione.

"ya totes"

we wnet 2 our ifrst class, Potionzǃ

Snape was ther. Da rom was full of desks and stuents an on da desks wer those caludlron thingsys.

"alright evry1 get a Cauldron an some ingreidents an CUM HEREEǃǃ"

I sat down at a caludron btween Jacw and Draco.

Jace an me immediately began makeing out insted of doing are work.

"STUDENTSǃǃǃǃǃ No makeing out in my classǃ" Sanp smaked me in da face.

"oww you dumb fuck" i sed painfully.

"DONTU TUCH MY GIRLFRAND"ǃǃǃ"""" scremd Jace an hit Snape in da faceǃ

Den, dey got in a fiteǃ

Wiel they were in a fite, Draco turnd to me. "Zephyra...I have a confesion 2 make."

"Wat?"

"Zephrya...I love u." Den he turnd brite red.

"Welll 'Im srry I lready have a boyfriend"

"Den maybe me an Jace should fite OVER Uǃǃǃ" And huu ever wins da fite will be ur boyfriend1ǃǃ"

Snap an Jace had just finished there fite. ("jace won of curse) Jace gut up, an den Draco hit him. Den, dey started FITINGǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"ǃ11111111111111111111111111111111111111" I yelld. "Stop FITEINGǃǃǃǃ I love BTH of youǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 equallhyǃ"

Dey stoppd fiting.

"U luv us both?" they sed.

"Yes. Ur both so hot I can't decide."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Wellǃ" Jace sed. "U must chose."

ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

OMG NO DIS WILL BE RELLY HARD DECISINǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I CANT DECIIE WICH GUY TO PICKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"I ned mor tiem" I seid. "Give m like 2 mor days."

"ok"

...

.

...

.

.

.

.

(AN CLIFFIEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ WICH GUY WILL ZEPRHYA CHOOES?/ FIND OUT IN DA NEXT CHAPTERǃǃǃǃǃǃ)


	35. HARYY STYLZE CHAPPI!

(NO I AM NOT IN PRESKOOL. i am in MEDDEL SKOOL. _ALSO_

 _IM REELY GLAD DA BROKOS WON DA SUPER BOWL IT WAS SO EXITING! I ALMOST THOT THEY WOULDNT WEN WHEN THE OTHER DUDES HAD MOAR POINTS BUT THEY THEY GOT MOAR AND_ _ **WON!111111111**_ ****

 ** _ALSO_**

 ** _IM SO DEPRESED ABOUT HARRY LEAVING 1D IM GONNA R IGHT A CHAPPIE IN MEMORIAL OF HIM ITS LIKE A TRIBUT BUT IN FANFICON AND ALSO,_** ** _IT IS NOT DESRESPEKFUL!111 IM DOING THIS RESPEFULLY FOR HIM.. HARY I LVOE YOU!11111111111 NAIAL YOU BETTER NOT LIV ONE DIRECTUN OR IM GONNA DYE!111111111)_**

 ** _ANYSAWYAZ HERS MY NEW CHAPPY_**

 ** _MY TEACHR COULDNT HELP TODAY CUZ HES BUSY BUTR HE GONNA HELP ME FRIDAY MAYBEhe said cuz hes like busy n stuf lol. I TRYED RO DO SOME SPELL CHEKCING THINGY BUT I DONT RLLY LIKE DOING SPELLCHEK I MIGHT ASK MR ONSHON HOW TO USE THE SELLCHECK WHEN I SEE HIM LR8R)_**

 ** _S,ANYWAY_**

 ** _HER IT IS!111111_**

BONUS CHAPPIE THINGI!111111haryyILUV U

THEN,

this SEXI british boy cam over2 mi and said "HI Im Harry Potter but u can call me HARRY STYLEZ!1!1 DISCLAMER i Am not the real Harry Stylz (lol cuz I dont want 2 get in truble for making a REaL PERSON FIK! ) but I look JUST LIKE da reel hary stylez and I play in a band called 21 DIRECTION! Adn im super hot just like da real harry stylez!"

"OMG" I said

"I've loved u al along but only til now did I relize the deepness of my feelings" he Said sexily flirtily "LETS KIS!"

Then, we made out in front of da hole class den I could feel DA PASSION going threwout my body like passion firely fire and I could feel myself starting to get a organism! Omg omg ! I said then we started rippin each others cloths off.

"AH AH"

Then snape cam over to us "THIS IS NOT ACCEPTIBLE BEHAVIOR!" hE Scremed punching Jarry in the face nocking some of his teeths out. "DO NOT SEX WITH EACHOTHER IN MY CASS!"

aThen, Jary pucnched Snap in the face an Snaps teeth went flying everywhere an ther wuz teeth flying all over the place! LOL! An blood n stuff an students wer all screming then!11111They got in a huge fight then Snape stood over Harry preparing to make the killign blow!

...

.

...

.

CLIFFIE!111111111111


	36. da choiceǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

(HE GUYS, PLS REVIOW! THANKZ,Z `~ZEPHYR!)

CHAPTER 34... da choice ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN, DER was a crashing sound as da ceiling fell inǃ

"OMGFǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed snape, luking around. a pice of da ceilign fell on his hed.

it was...VOLDINORTǃ

"o noǃ" yeld Jace throwing hiself at me.

den, volda mrt shot a spell at jace n draco an dey went unconxiousǃǃǃǃǃ it was only me an volamortǃ

DA SHOWDWONǃǃǃǃǃ

"GTFO U UGLY, PALE SNAKE-FACED MOTHERFUKKERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" i yelld at volzmort.

den, he looked at me an relaized. "omg ur ZEPHRYAǃǃǃǃ2ǃǃǃǃ2 o no ur da on;y oen who can kill meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOi yelled

Then, HE SHOTTED A KILING CURSE AT HARY STYLZ!111111111111 AN DEN HARY DYED A TRAJICK DEARH IN MY ARMZ AN I HELD HIM AS HSI LIFE WENT OUT HIS BODY!111111111 I cryed sadly the tears of a thound sorrows folling onto harrys corpse "i will alwys lov u 4eva" I Whispererd and then put his body aside planing to get revenge on voldemort "Yu'll be sorry you ever messed with me you sun of a btch!"

"NO"

dne, he got on his broome and ran awayǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	37. da danse fing

ok, I relized dat I GOT MY JERMINE N GINNY pairing mixd up, lol it wuz supoded to be hermine an ginny and nt hermine an da demnters, dont no wat happnd der lol but thanx for makin me relize dat! lol! also ABLSU AND DOBBYdo end up 2getha l8r in da book, i promis, its just no happenin yet!1 Also, I A NOT A TROL, STOP CALIGN ME THAT ITS VERY RUD TO FALSLY ACUSE ME OF DAT! Also im tryin 2 work in mi spellin I got mr jonshon to help me look over dis chappie :D he wuz busy gradin stuff so he couldnt look over very much! But he helpd me lol so tHTNAKX MR J!33333 Also he sayz Zephry shoud stop talkin about her undeware so much HES SUCH A PRUDE LOL!11111 He thinx it inrprorpaite 2 talk abot thongz lol.! LOLOL I LUV U MR J EVEN I PRUDE!23

CHAPTER 35: da danse fing

I wuz down in my dungeon with Ginny and Hermione.

"Omg there are just way 2 many guys that like meeeeeeee" I Said, "It's so horribleǃǃǃ Jace ANd draco both like me an dey GOT IN A FITE to be my boyfriendd ǃǃǃ an I told them I was going 2 make a choice by the next 2 daysǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ omfg I don't know what I'm going 2 doǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

We where getting dressed 4 da big DANCE which was takin place 2niteǃǃǃǃǃǃ Hermine had on a long white dress with swear words and stuff written all over it, an all da lyrics of 5s0s on her arms tattoos. Giny was putting on gold errings, overallz with fishnetz in them, and 6inch heels.

*****I******** had on a dress mad out of lace and net, witch u could see my thong and bra under, tattoos of 1d lyrics on my entire body, really fine gold chains wrapped around my wrists and neck and ankels, my scropion necklaxe, a belt mad out of diamonds and rhinestones, feathery earrings, red streeks in my hair, my eyes wer birhgt blu, lots of mascara and biiiiig blak eyeliner, an bloodred lipstick an a platinum tiara in my hair, an nail polish that was brite pink an blak, and high heels dat mad me look 2ft taller than I actualy was.

We all looked really sexxy but I was da sexiest.

Omg zephyra you're so Hot" sed Hermione.

"Ya your totally da hottest person evar"" sed ginny.

"ǃ1"""""""""""""""""""" i sed.

DEN WE WNT 2 DA DANCE ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DUMBADORK WAZ DERǃ

AN..

.

.

...

..

.

.

...

.

.

..

SO WAZ MI BOIFRIENDZǃ

"omg U MUST pikk a boyfriend nowǃǃǃǃǃ"

"but I kANT chooseeeeǃ" i yelld cofnzuxiudly.

Jace n Draco and Harree and Brandon had all mad a circle around me.

"Zephrya I love you" they sed.

"I can't choose yetttttTTTTTTTT1"

Dey followd me around an I started 2 get annoyed so I said "I'll chose 2MORORORǃǃǃǃǃǃ Stop anNoying meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Jus2 to annoy thEM and make jealous I started dancing wit Snapeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"I love u Zephrya" sAId Snape sexily.

"Omg rly?"

"YESǃ"

Den he TRYED TO KISS MEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I stabbed him wit my Karnataka an RAN AWAYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	38. CHAPTER 36: da dreemz from VOLYMORTǃǃǃǃǃ

(a/N omg im so sorry i havnt posted a new chappy in sooooooooooooo long ! mi boyffrnd dumpd me on valentinz day an im rlly depresed now so i havnt postded..")

CHAPTER 36: da dreemz from VOLYMORTǃǃǃǃǃ

Me and Hermine and Ginny an all the other Slitherins went back 2 our dungeons when the dance was over. I got in my bed (which had black lace curtian things around it and black satan sheets and loooooooots of pillows an 5S0OS posters taped on the ceiling over my bed) and went 2 sleepǃ

Den in my dreemz VOLDY visited meǃ

"Zphryea Temptress Destiny Night Death Potter Wayland U MUST DIEǃ" he yelled

Den he screamed "AVAFA DEKVADRAǃ"

But I didn't die, lol. cuz it was A DREAMǃǃǃ

Volzadmort got pissed of cuz he couldn`t kill me in a dream. "U LIL FUckeRǃ" then he tried too stab me with a knife but that didnt work eitherǃ

DEN, I WOKE UPǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	39. defence against da dark artz

(SORY I DIDNT GET TIME 2 EDIT DIS IM NOT GONNA BE ON 4 A FEW DAYZ SO...ANYWAZE HERE IT IS1!11

ALSO, 2 DA PERSON IN DA COMENTS WHO SAYD "

:/madison-nidhi/zephrya-and-da-house-of-nite"

I DONT NO WAT DAT SOME1 MAK A WEBIST ABOUT MI SOTRY?/ _ZEPHRYA IS MY CARACTER DO NOT USE HER1!11_ )

CHAPTE 37: defence against da dark artz

DA NEXT MURNGIGN i wok up brite an early to get redy for class. 2day my hair was blak wit green streaks, my eyez wer purple an red and yellow, an my cloths wer: a tanktop covrrd in wite lace, a neckalce wit blakc perlz an my scoropion thingy, a choker, blak texting gloves wit 5s0s on dem, swere wordz an 5s0s lyrix on my arms in permint marker, my nailz painted midnite blue an covred wit blak glitter, my shoes wer blak lether an done up with spakrly pink laces an lace trimmigns. I put my swrd at my hip under my blak lether diamonedstudded belt cuz HU NOWS WHO U MIGT HAVE 2 FITEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Den wiel I was changing my bfs APPEARD in my dungeonǃ

"HAYǃǃǃ" I yedl. "UR NOT SUPOSD 2 BE IN HERE~ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"lol, u hav 2 pick now, its 2MOROROOǃǃǃǃ"

"gtofoǃǃǃǃǃ"

"u mus pik on f us" dey sed.

I would of killd dem wit my sword but i sitll liekd dem, so I dint.

I went 2 my first class, DEFENCE AFAINGST DA DARK ATLSZǃǃǃǃǃ

SIRUSǃǃǃǃ wuz teechign da class.

He ws super hot. His har was all da way down to his shoulders an all butiful an sexha, and he had a goate, an he was wering a blak tshit 4 5s0s an som blak jens wit rips in da knees an a blak belt wit rhinestones all over it an knvies in it, and blak lether armbands wit more nives in dem, and his nals wer painted wit spakrly blak polish. e ahd on a seduktive blak cloke over his cloths an blak boots wit 4 inch helz. An hsi har was up in A MAN BUNQ1ǃǃǃǃǃ

I startd drollignǃ

Omg hs was so hotttttttttttǃ

"2day we ar going to lurn how 2 do da cruaiciatis curseǃ" he sed sexhaly. "Ok an we need someone 2 volunteer as da viktimǃǃǃǃǃ"

nobody volunteerd, lol. so Srius piked CHO CHANGFGǃǃǃǃǃ DAT dumb loserrǃǃǃǃǃ cho was Super ugly an her cloths wer boring 2.

"ho stand her"

ho stood by sirus desk and SIRUS DID DA CRUCAITS CURSǃeǃǃǃǃ ho started SCREMING so loud u could her it from 1000000 miles away~ǃǃǃ

"ok now dat u all no how 2 do da curse, we ill go in2 groupsǃǃǃǃǃ" sirus spilt us up in2 groupz. hermine was wit cho, ginny waz wit ron,, i wuz wit draoc, an harry was wit landivir brown.

"ok evryq1 on da count of 3 i wan u 2 start trying to do da Crusciatis on each otherǃǃǃǃǃ 1st person 2 cruciatis theirw partener WINZǃǃǃǃǃ"

Drako sed "I will not crucio u Zpehrya I love u 2 much." But he was jus being nise so I woud pick him as my BFǃǃǃǃǃ

"AVADYA KAVADYRAǃ" I sed an Drako was crucifiedǃǃǃǃǃ

Hermine won aganst Cho, ginny won agaisnt Ron, an Hary won Landir brown.

"gud jub ZEPHAYRAǃ" sed Sirus winking sedukctivlye at me.

I smeled.


	40. CHAPTER 38: DA NEW STUDENTZ1ǃǃǃǃ1

(fuk off flammzerz. evry1 else, i lvu u!)

CHAPTER 38: DA NEW STUDENTZ1ǃǃǃǃ1

after Defnece of dark artz, we went 2 da gr8 hall 2 dinenr. I sat at da Slitherin table an put up my middle finger at da Daultnes, District 12, and hufflepuff, losers. qat a bunch of LOSERSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Dbmdyblodydore stood up at his table an said "WE HAVE NEW STUDENTZ 2DAYǃ day transferd from AMERIAK1ǃǃ"

Den, da new students came inǃ

ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

1d

d

f

d

f

f

Dey wer SO HOTǃǃǃǃǃǃ

On of dem wuz a guy and 2 wer girlz. Da guyz name was Seiji Shinichi Tokyo-Chan and da girlz names wer Mooneshyne Nutella d'Arrowzhead and Tequila Serenity Galaxy. Seiji had spiky blak hair died pink on da tips, combat boots, sexy tight jeanz, a blak tnak top, a blak lether jacket, an japenese symbols all over his arms and stuff. Mooneshyne had brite pink hair, a lether dress with holz cut in it to show of her body, tights with picturs of 5s0s on the, spiky heels, lotttts of eyliner, an huge dangley earrings. an Tequila had braidz dat wer dyed rainbow colrozz with beads woven in2 dem, glittery eyxhadow, a necklace mad out of peackock fethers, and a lacy whtie dres like a weding dress. dey were STUNNINGǃǃǃǃǃ

Dumbyldror brout out da sorting hat and made dem try it on.

First Mooneshyne put da hat on an it said "SLITHERIN1ǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

All da slitherisn cheered. Mooneshyen smiled at me an I kknew we would be good frienz1ǃ

Twquila was next.

"SLITHERNENINǃǃǃǃǃ"

She cam over 2 da table n sa next 2me. An I knew we would be friezn 2ǃǃǃǃǃ

Den finaly was Seiji. I was worryed. Wat if he got put in hufflpuff wit all da hufflepuff lozersǃǃǃǃǃ Or worse in dauntless wit da loswrs dat jump of tranes an stuf?

"Seiji will be in..."

sed da hat.

d.d

d

d

d

d

d

d"...SLITHERIN1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" scremed da hat.

Seji ran over 2 da slitherin table an da only empty seat was acros from me, so he sat acros from meǃ He smilled flirtliy.

"Hi,' he sed shyly

"Hi" i sed seductivkely.

DEN...

mi boyfrienz appeardǃ

DRACO, JARRY, JACE, &BRNADONǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN DEY STARTED RAPPING MEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	41. 4SEUIJIIII 11111111

**_U STUPID FUKKER WHOS PRETENDIN 22 BE ME- GET A LIFǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111 WE AL NO YOUR A FAKER WITH NO LIF AND U JUST WANT ATTENCHINǃ STOP PRETENDIN 2 BE ME AN GET YOUR OWN AKOUNT AN RITE YOUR OWN HONEST STORYSǃǃǃ111111111111111 LIK MEǃǃǃǃǃǃ111_**

NEWST CHAPPY SZERPHA AN DA HOS UF NITE!11

CHAPTER 39: SEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111

"Help" I screamed trying to stab them with my samuria sword. But I couldnt1ǃǃ

Tehn, SEIJI came 2 mi rescueǃǃǃǃǃ

"Take dat u lsersǃǃǃǃǃ" he sed punching Draco Jarry Jace and Brandon in da mouths. Dey roleld awy screaming&crying.

Seiji smirld at me sezily.

"Thanks 4 saving me" I sed.

"No prob" he sed den kissd me on da mouthǃ


	42. CHAPTER 40

**_U STUPID FUKKER WHOS PRETENDIN 22 BE ME- GET A LIFǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111 WE AL NO YOUR A FAKER WITH NO LIF AND U JUST WANT ATTENCHINǃ STOP PRETENDIN 2 BE ME AN GET YOUR OWN AKOUNT AN RITE YOUR OWN HONEST STORYSǃǃǃ111111111111111 LIK MEǃǃǃǃǃǃ111_**

NEWST CHAPPY SZERPHA AN DA HOS UF NITE!11

CHAPTER 39: SEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111

"Help" I screamed trying to stab them with my samuria sword. But I couldnt1ǃǃ

Tehn, SEIJI came 2 mi rescueǃǃǃǃǃ

"Take dat u lsersǃǃǃǃǃ" he sed punching Draco Jarry Jace and Brandon in da mouths. Dey roleld awy screaming&crying.

Seiji smirld at me sezily.

"Thanks 4 saving me" I sed.

"No prob" he sed den kissd me on da mouthǃ


	43. SURVIVER 11111111111

**_I AM NOT A TRULL, I AM NOT RASSEIST, AND I DONT NOW HOW "JO BKE" Isǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111111111_**

CHAPTER 41: surviverǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

(an I LUV DAT SHOW AN IF U DONT KNOW IT DEN UR A LOSERRRRǃǃǃǃǃ)

De next nite at dinner Dumbldor had mor anoncemtns.

"We ar having SURVIVORǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" je said. "on lucky person wil be pickd ffrom HOWARZ 2 go on da show survivrǃǃǃǃǃ"

Omg I luv dat show sooooooooooooooooo muchǃǃǃǃǃ I hoepd I i would be picked.

"I put evry1s name in da Goblet of fire" sed dumbldor, shaking a shiny gold jewl coverd goblet around. "Da goblt will pik out da person it find MOST WORTHY of competingǃǃǃǃǃ"

den, da goblet spokeǃ

it sed,

.

/

.

.

...

"Da person wjo will go toS/ruvirvor wil be..."

...

..

.

.

...

"PEHRYAǃ"

I screamed jumping up and down in my chair. All da slitherins cheerd for me because they wer so happy I had ben cohsenǃ

"xeprhya u will be taken to da BEUAITUFL ISLANDS in da ocenaǃ" Dumbldor sed. Den he pushd a button an a widnow opend in the ceilign and sum brumes flu inǃ1ǃǃǃ "Her get on da brum it will take u to da islands1ǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ"

I kissed Sheiji on da mouth an got on da brom1ǃ Den I flu awayǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	44. bING on tVVǃǃǃǃǃ

CHAPTER 42: bING on tVVǃǃǃǃǃ

Da brom took me to da islnadǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Omg it was da most butieful island evrǃǃǃǃǃǃ Der was palm trees and sand and stuff evreyqhere. Wile I was admiirng da beauty, dis guy appeard out of nowere.

"Hi I'm Jeffrey Silversmith Rainbow vodka Probst" he said dISCLAMER he is not da rEal Jef profbst bcuz u r not allowde 2 do reel perzon fiks, but anywzye. "But U can just call me Jefǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"Oh cull hu r u?"

"I'm da guy in charge of da hole sho2QWǃǃǃǃǃ" He smild. "An who r u?"

"I'm zpehrya Tempress Desitny Night Death Poter Wayland" I sad.

"Oh ur da girl from Hgwartsǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ1" he shuk hands wit me. "Omg ur so amazingǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ1"

I luked at my reflectin in da water. I was wearing a dress made out of blak net, a thong and rbra, fishnets on m arms and legs, a bunch fo bangles on both mi armz, my scoropion, my katana which had ben stuck through my blak beaded belt, da knives dat wer attached to my armz with blak lether bandz, da 5s0s lyrics dat were tattood on my arms and legs, da chunky plat form shoe thingymajigs with brite blue shoelaces O YA and my har was blak wit pink streaks 2day an my eys were green wit yellow streaks..

Jef tok me to meet da other people in da game. Der were like 20 of them. Dey wer al wearing blak robes and hoodz.

"y r dey dressed up?" i sed

"cuz theyr ugly" sed Jeff. "ur hot tho. S/o u don't hav 2 cover up."

He was lukin at me crepilyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ "Omg u pedow stup loking" I sed.

"but I luv u"

I quikly ran away an joind da gameǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"Ok so heres da rulezǃ" sed Jef. "Der are 20 of u. In order to win da game, u must all KILL EACHOTHERǃǃǃǃǃǃ Der will be weponz provided."

We al got in a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG circle an den Jef sed "u may start killing wen i ring da gongǃ"

Da godn went off DEN I tok of runningǃ I went 2 da corupcopia an took out as much weaponz as I could getǃ Den befor anyone could CKILL me I ran awayǃ


	45. DA DETH ETERS 11111111111

he guz sor y i havent ben on in so long her is my nuest zepy hosu of nit chapi

CHAPTER 43: Da Deaht EaterSSSSssǃ

"I wonder how I going to win this game?" I said to myself while stydying my relfection in a pond. D/uring running, my eyez had turned brite red and now I luked evlǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I was so haute.1ǃ

"I cn win dis. I can kill evry1ǃ"

Den, some guys cuame running out of da bushesǃ

"Zephrya we will kil uǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" dey screamed.

DEY WER...

...

.

.

...

..

DEATH ETERSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	46. deth eters suck1ǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ

(a/n im not DELUSINAL. also im not 12 any mor i turnd 13 in janury. also, i know dat hous of nite an hary poter arnt da sam thing. i just started ritin da story as hous of nite but house of nite is stoopid n zoey is a IMMETURE BRAT!1)

CHAPTER 44: deth eters suck1ǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ

"omfgǃ" I scremd. "how da fuk did u guys get in herǃ?"

A deth eter shooted a spell at me. "avade kevaridaǃ"

I scremed an ran away.

"1ǃ"""""""""""""""" sed da deth eters.

dey wer RUNNING AFTER Mǃ

Finally I reeched da end of a cliff, an realized I would either hav 2 jump or kill sum of da deth eatersǃ`1111111111 I got out my wand an my katana an siad. "DIE U TRAITURUS SCUM1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111111111" YLLED DA DETH ETHERS.

"DEN I SHOT DEM WIT DA EVEADA KEDAVRA AN STABED EM ALL WIIT MY KATANAǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Dey all dyed an I threw ther bodys off tha side of da cliff.

"Well thats done" I sed.

I wipd da katana blade off on da gras den realized, not only was da katana coverd in blud but so was Iǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 It totz ruing my HAUTE apperanceǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ An also I was on camra an so evry1 could se how not-haute I wasǃ

I liked off the blood on my armz, den put on a new outfit. I put on a flowry rose shirt, a spiekd collar, my sciprion, sum new 5s0s tatoos, new fishnetz, a 2-inch mini skrit, an 10-inch combat heel boots. Den I luked at mi relfection in da mirror an thot IAM HAUTE AGAINǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1


	47. survirrǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

**HCAPTER 45: survirrǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ**

 **i WUZ buzy reapplyign mi makeup an eating lunch wen, OUTOF NOQWHERE, mor deth eeters arived ou of nowere1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ**

 **"XPYRA WE WILL KILL Uǃ" dey sed.**

 **"OH FUX Uǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I sed then pulld out my wand n screemd "SBADA KEBADARAǃ""""""""""""""" AN den all da deth eters fell down dedǃ**

 **der was a gong sound n jeff probst voice sed "der ar only 5 ppl left in da gameǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"**

 **yey i only had 2 kill 4 mor pplǃ**

 **CLIFFIEǃ**


	48. DA FINAL 5ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

CHAPTER 46: DA FINAL 5ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

I wuz in DA FINAL 45ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

I only had 2 find da last 4 an den kil dem all an den I WOULD BE DA WINNERǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ1 I git mi kitana an den startd looking around 4 mor deeth eaters.

"oh deth eaters deth eathers wer da fuk r u?" i sed

A deth eter jumpd out of da bushsǃǃǃ

"I WILL KILL U U LIL MOTHERUFKERRǃǃ" he screemd.

I tryd to stab him in da hart but den he aveda-kedabra'd meǃǃ An I DIEDǃ


	49. Being ded

CHAPTER 47: Being ded

OMFG NOǃ

I wuz dedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Der was fire an demonz an screamng peopel in pits of lava an stuff evrywher.

"omfg dis is su cull" i sed. I must be in hellǃ

but den i realisd I was dedǃ An if I was ded den I couldnt win surviver an get da million dollarz an go back 2 hogwarts an mak out wit niallǃ OMFG i started crying n fell over almost landin in a pit o lava.

"Omg Beautiful wats wrong" sed a voice.

Den I turnd around an der was DA DEVIL1ǃ

"DAFUCKǃ" i screamed.

"I'm da devilǃ" he yelld.

"ya I know dat"

He grabbd me by da armǃ An I was scared he was going to kill me (not really lol, I'm aready dead) but instead he sed "Becauz u r so beutiful, I will let you go back to life. BUT. only if you kis meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"omg?" i sed.

"just 1 teny tiny lil kiss" he sed.

I cosnidred it. I would be so SLUTY to kiss him, but den, i was a small price to pay to get back ALIVE ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I grabed him pasionately an stated kissing.

"Mm mm yaaaaa baby" he sed.

It was so haute an sexah an den da devil startd takin of mi clothsǃ

"Omg no we cant have sex" i sed.

"Pls" sed devil.. "Or i will make u stay in hell for all eternity".

So we DID ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ It was firy hot passin n so sexxahǃ He was da devil an it was kinda skary but he had BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG u-no-watǃ

"BABY BAY BYAYǃ" I screemd getting a orgy.

Den, it was done. he sed "ok u can go bak now"

I was sad to leve becuz i dint want 2 admit it but it had been kinda fun. and I dint want to leve devil behind. "Maybe we wil meat again someday" I sed?

"Defintley"

He pushd a button an a starecase mad of lava n fire cam down from da sky. I climbd it an dint get burned on da lava cuz i was wering my 10 inch heelz. Wen I reached da top of da stairs, I was back on earthǃǃǃǃǃǃ I was right bake were I'd died, excpet I wasn't ded no moreǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

I quikly killd of da rest of da deth eeters. BUT...

"der is still 1 mor person left 2 killǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed Jef probst.


	50. Chapter 50Da last personǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ1

(AN SHUT UOP)

(AN2 THNX 2 MY FRND ALLYSAJANE 4 HELLPIN ME EDIT DIS! UR DA BEEST!"

(AN4 THNX 2 MI NEW BYFREND SILVER! I3U SILVER!111111111)

CHAPTER 48: Da last personǃǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃǃ1

Den, da last person jumpd out of a tree an almsot landed on meǃǃǃǃǃ

IT WAS...

..

.

...

.'..

..

...

VOLDNEMORTǃǃǃǃǃ1

"omfg noǃ" i yeld.

den i realized, I had 2 kill him anywayzǃ So i gut out mi wand.

"OH NO YE DONT"

Volxamort jumpd on his broom an ran away befor I could kill him. I sat down depressed.

"AN DA WINNER IS" sed Jeff Probst. ... "ZEPHRYA DESTINY TEMPRTRESS NIGHT DEATH POTTER WALYANDǃ"

omg yesǃ

I wonǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	51. WINNIGN1

CHAPTER 49: WINNIGN1

I won da gameǃ A hellcopter cam down from da sky an pickd me up an took me too da winner area thingy. Jef profbst gav me a chek wit a lot of money an sad "ZPEHYRA U WIN CONGRAJULAYSHUNZ"

"omfgǃ"

Ppl huged me an clapped an guys fellz down at my feet. I was so porud of miselfǃ


	52. bake t hogwartz

( **I AM NOT A TORLL SHUT UP)**

CHAPTER 50: bake t hogwartz

L8R dat day I was tying to figur out how to spend my new mony.

"I coudl buy som haute new cloths at Walmart" I sed. "Or sum makup."

I ws in da dungoen wit Hermine an G/inny an we we trying 2 figure out what 2 do wit da money.

"U coudld buy hogwatz" sed Ginny.

"Omfg dat soudns awsome" I se.

Den hemrine sed "So did u kill voldamort eyet?"

"Ujjjjjjjjjjj." I started crying. "I dint"

"Hay maybe u shoud ask DOBBY 2 do it 4 uǃ" sje sat brightly. "After all dobby has 2 do anything u say, so if u jsut tell him 2 kill voldy he will HAVE 2 DO IT."

"dobby1" i yelled.

dobby appeard in da dungeonz an bowd.

"I wan u 2 kill voldamort 4 me" I sed.

He started shaking his hed.

"U must" I sed. "I am ur lord and master."

"no"

"plz dolby"

"NOǃ"

I tryd to smack dolphin but he RAN AWAYǃ

"i am Ur Lord an Master an u must do what I command of uǃ" I sed tring to grab him.

"But i cannt" he said. "U r da only on who can do it".

I started crying.

"I will giv u dis special potion. maybe it will help u."

He gav me a thing ten dispapeard.


	53. das potiozn

OMG GUYZ I DID IT, 50 CHAPPYS!. REVIE IF U LIKE! IF I GET 50 REVEWS 2DAY I WILL POST MORE CHAPPSY!11111

CHAPTER 51: das potiozn

DEN WE WNET 2 PITONZ CLASǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Snap was da techer. He was standign at his deks wit a biiiig cauldron in front o him.

"2day we r going 2 lern how 2 mak da DETH PTIONZǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Snap got out caldrons 4 evry1 an handed dem out. Ther wernt enuf caldrons so me n drako had 2 share.

"did u decided hu ur boyfrind is yet?" he sed?

"no"ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" i screemd. "stop aksing me you pesky dumbassǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"u sed u wuld pick 2dayǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"ichange my mind1"

Den, all da boyfrienz mad a circle aroun me nǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"PIK ONE OF US1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" dey yelld.

Frudstratedly I sed "okǃ" den bcuz I couldnt choose, I rote all ther named down on pieces f paper an threw them in tha sorting hat. I shook them aroudn an den puld one out.

"My new bf is..."

...

.

.

.

.

...

...

.

.

.

..

...

"DRAKO1ǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Drako startd jumping 4 joy. He grabd me an we started making out pasionately.

"evry1 bake 2 work1ǃǃǃǃǃ" yeled sNape then

We got bak 2 work makind da death potionz.

"First, cut out da eyes of a toad" sed Snape paasing around a biiiiiiiiiiiiig bucket of toads.

We got our nives an cut out da eyes of toads. Drako cut mine 4 me cuz he was m bf an good bf's do stuff 4 der girlfriendaz.

"Den cut da tung of a newt"

He handd aroudn some newtz an we started cutting out tongsz. Drako did min 2.

"den cut ur Ristz an get da Bloodǃ"

Me n darko pourd our blood in da caludron an den da potion started boilingǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ DA DETH POTION WAS DONEǃǃǃǃǃ

"now u can giv da piton to any1 u desir" sed Snape. "an if dey drink it dey will die"

"YAYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ''''''''''''''''' i SCREEMD bcuz dis wa exaclt wut i needed for voldamort1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	54. darko is my BOYFRIENSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

**omgg guyz tanx so much 4 ur god revews...I LOV U!11**

CHAPTER 52: darko is my BOYFRIENSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

After clas we wen back 2 da dungeonz. Darko wasnt allowd in da girls dungon but he went anyway. We went 2 mi bed an di itǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ First we started pasivontatley frenching then he started taking off mi clovesǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ First mi bra den mi dress den mi bootz den mi thogn. Then we DID ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ He put his htingy in me an we DID ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"mm mm m" i sed.

DEN, mcognizgle walkd inǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

She watch bcuz she was a PEDO1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Me n drako startd puting our cloths back on huriedly so she couldnt se us naked.

"wat ru doign?" she scremd.

"we wer just playign a game" I sed.

She luked at us suspiciusly but didnt say anything. "Zpheyra" she sed. "I cam up her 2 get u. Bxuz. Voldazmort has been spotted in da castle groundszǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ U must kill himǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"


	55. hunting 4 VOLDAMOTRǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

_**IF u did a good revew then thanx. ALSO STOP HARRASIN ME ABOUT MY SPELLIN N STUF I HAVE DYLSEXA. I RELLY DO . my mom sex so an my mom is ALWAYz RITE. xoxoxoxo 2 bryce 2 da best oyfrend evr!111111111**_

 _ **CHAPTER 53:::::: hunting 4 VOLDAMOTRǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1**_

I had 2 start looking around 4 vldamortǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"Hm were culd he be?"

1st we went 2 da bathroom 2 ask moning mirtle.

"moning murder Do U know wer Voldamort is?:" i sed sexily.

"hmmmmmmmmmmmm...NOǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" den she tryed 2 kill me by shoving me in da toilet, but I shooted spells at her an she DYEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ even do she was already ded she died AGEN1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

den we wnet 2 ask da baslik from da chamber of secrets. BUT, nun of us new how 2 spek parcletungǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN, we found da mapǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"im da map da map da map DA MAP DA MAP DAMAPǃǃǃǃǃǃ" it singed like da map in dora. "im da murders mapǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

I tok da map an lookd aroun on it until i found da name VLODEMORT on itǃǃǃǃǃ And vlodemort was in da boys dungeon in da SLITHERN COMMIN ROOMǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ he must be lukign 4 me to try n kill meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 quikly i went n got my wand.

"we must kil him" i sed

Draok, Hermine, Ginny, Ron, harry and fred n geroge came 2 help meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ o an Cho tryd to jelp but she was a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHǃ so she dyedǃ

We went 2 da commin rum 2 try n kill voldy.

"AWHAHWHAMAMAMWHHAǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed Volydy flying twords me.

"DIEǃ" i screemd shooting a spell him.

"yu FUKKER i will not die i m IMORTELǃ" sed Voldy. "I HAV DA SORCEORUS STONEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"wat wattttttttttttttt?"

"i stole it frum ur underware drawrǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" he sed waving it around wit some of my thogns and bras stil atached to it.

"o fuking noǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" i screemd.

den, i realisd, I was suposed to be killing volyyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I sed da avade kedabra again, but he jumepd away laffingǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"i aready sed u can not kil meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" he yelld.

reelizing dis was tru, I ran awayǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	56. GETTING DA STONER AWAY FROM VODAMORTǃ

**(AN\**

 **OMFG HOW DAR U COPY MY STORY I DD NOT GUV U PERMISSIN 2 DO DSǃ111111111111111111 I HAV REPORTE GOT MI FREND DIMOND 2 REPORT 2. DIMOND UR DA BESTǃ1111111 LOV Uǃ not dat way of curse lol EWW. bryce ur da best boyfrnd evr 1 lov u so mucchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhǃ KISSESǃ)**

 **2 EVRYE1 ELS WHO REVEWED thanx so much DONT 4GET TO REVEW SOME MORE an give me god revews no flams XOXOXOXOXOXOXX**

 **an,**

 **2DAY IS FIRDAY THE 13TH IM SO EXITEDǃǃǃǃ111111111111111111 I LVOE FIRTDAY THE 1TTH**

CHAPTR 54:GETTING DA STONER AWAY FROM VODAMORTǃ

"wee msut find a way 2 get da stoner away from voldy" sed Dumblydore.

I wuz in his fofice sitting in da chair acros from his desk. We wer trying to plan ways 2 kill voldemort.

"i cud get doby 2 steel it 4 me" I sed.

"Gr8ǃ" sed dumbledore.

"DOBYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I scremd as loud as i could. "DOBY GET YOUR AS OVER HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Doby appeard wit a loud crashing sound. "DOBY AT UR SRVICEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ he yelled loduyly. "wat can I do 4 u, ma'm?"

"get me da sorcrrus stoneǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

""sory but i CANNOT do that ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" HE Said pnaickedly.

"y not?"

"u r da only 1 hu canǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"""""""""""""""""'

I startd crying sexily.


	57. IMPOTENT MESSAGE

TO THE PERSUN WHI IS FLAMIN AN DOIN "COMMUNTARYS" f M STORY:;;;;;;;

 ** _STOP IT._**

 _ **STOP IT!**_ ** _ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ!111111111111111111 ok an im remportin u 4 copin my story, harrasin me, HARRASIN ME, an 4 makin DETH THRETS 2 mi. seyin dat "i would nt mind if dis athor got eten by a bunch of piranas" "i kno vilence isnt da answer but i want 2 punch da authro in da face"/..."if she docent fall an brak her nekc in dose hoes den im going 2 be upsedt"..."I WOOdent be sad if a bunch a piranas ate da athor"...OK IF U DONT LIKE DONT REDD AN ALSO DONT PM ME ANYMRE. AN JUST BECUZ U HAT ME 4 SOME RESON DONT MEAN DAT U CAN PUNCH ME IN DA FSCE AN KILL ME._**

 _ok..._

 _also dis is da conversatin dey sent me in privet mesages da ones i did are undrelined an put in bold._

Stop pretending to dyslexia because it's insulting to us that do

May 10 ** _my mom sez i hav it an shes alwayz rite? ;/_**

May 10Your mum cannot diagnose you with dyslexia, let's say you do actually have it then your automatic spell checker for when you type of the story would underline the misspelt words.

You do have it you either a troll or to lazys to write properly.

May 10You not is what should have been written

May 10and what is it with Americans that they feel the need to create Mary Sues?

May 12 s/11943269/1/Stupid-People-Stupid-People-Everywhere

A link to a flaming of your shitty story

May 13Good luck witg reporting the story

Should make you aware that your story will end up getting deleted as well for breaching the sites Grammar rules

May 13I have now posted 7 chapters feel free to review.

May 14My Immortal STD carrying skank that's what you are.

20h agoTo answer your review I am not being mean, if I was being mean I'd tell you it's not my fault that you come from a family of retards or that the education system failed you.

Do not review my story again

-,dskkdjksdhgjkshgfdgdfdffdddfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

dats wwat dey sed der AHARRASIN me. it maks me vry sad. also dey sed in der story dat "i hated dem 4 SOME RESON", hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm i wnder y, its becuz you keep callin me SKUNK an sayin u wish me 2 die an dat my family is made of retards, also dat u keep callin my story "SHITEY",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,ok i dont like datit makes me cri...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

anywayz dis is my story.

CHAPTER 55: GETING BAKE DA SORCEUS STONEǃǃǃǃǃǃ

i got da map out a my under ware drawer.

"IM Da maaaapǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ DA MAP DAMP DAMP DAMN MANPǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" it sang wen i opened it.

"ok shuddup" i sed an looked all over da map. finely i found a thing dat sed "VLODEMORTS TOWER".

"vlodemorts tower is in hgemedeǃǃǃǃǃ" i sed haply. "we can get der easlyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Draco smled sexily at me. "irkǃǃǃǃǃ we can go rite now an get da stone away from voldyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

We got on da hogwart express an went to hogsemafde. da hogwartz exprss was da flying trane dat went from hogwatz to hogsmedge. drako n i mad out in da train an da fat train lady brougt us food n stuff. we at and mad out and den got 2 hogsmeedeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"OMFGǃǃǃǃǃǃ" i sed.

We ran 2 Voldemorts tower and found da door. It was loked, but I had da keyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"omg XEPRYAR your amazingǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" said Draco.

We wen inside da tower an ran up all da stares. Da stone was on da top floorǃǃǃǃǃǃ Da top flor was Voldemorts bedroom. I opend Vodlemorts underware drawer n found his braz, brite pink sequind thongs, n DA SROCUES STONEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I grabd it an shovd it down mi pantzǃǃǃǃǃ

"OMFG U LIL FUKERS WAT R U DOINGǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed vldoemort running into 2 dar room.

"AKǃ" i yelled. an b4 vlodemrt culd kill me, I jumpd out da window.

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" i yeed as i fell. I landed safley at da bottom an den statd runningǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

-d.d.f,d,f.d,f,f,,d,f

DO NOT RITE ANY MORE COMMNATARY


	58. ZPEHYRA doez stuuuuffffffffffffffffff

CHAPTER 56: ZPEHYRA doez stuuuuffffffffffffffffff

DEN we went bakc 2 da slitherin commin rume.

I weny 2 bed wit Drakoǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Even tho he wasnt suppoded to be in my rume, HE went anywayǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ We went 2 mi dingeon 2gther and got in mi bed an started tkaing off our lcothsǃ Dakro took of mi thong then mi bra then mi dress then mi shies then he put his thingy in mi thigy an we did it pasiontatelyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"YAYA AY FUKCK YA BABYYYYYYYYYYYǃ" I SCREEMD PASIONATELY.

"BABY FUK ME HARDERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" HE SED.

den, i got a orgyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	59. mkin sexi deh potinz

HCAPTER 57: DE SEXYNESǃ

 **ok 4m now on im not reedin any mor commentrayrs or revews or flams. flam all u want btches. u make me cry wel thats on u not me. i do have disilibtiys for reedin n ritin. STOP MAKIN FUN OF ME. im tryin 2 get my sister 2 spelchek sum stuf 4 me but shez busy BUTT. she mite help.**

 **GOOD REVEWS PLS**

da nex dau i pot on some cloths. i pot on a whiete lace weddin dress wit some blak lace on it to as kind of a sexi gofic kind of accent thingy, then a blak metal bra an a net thong, n som sexi BLAKC HI HEEL,Z, an blak net knee sockzzx, n a sexi blak chain thingi on mi neck, n scoropian, an 5202 LYRICZ all over mi entire body even U NO WATǃǃǃǃ hehe it wuz so sexi. _(anndoer day, da wallz ar built 2 kip me safe, i kant escape...itz 2_ late...)

Me an Darka wetn 2 potionz classǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

We got 2 da ptionz class den _**snap**_ popped out from behind da deks ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"MAWHAAHAHǃ" he yelld den sed "2day we r making REZUREKKTION POITONZǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"was dat?" sed evry1 in da class.

"rexurkection pootnz is were some1 dies, an den u force da poton down der throat an dey cum back 2 lifeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

we made da potion.

"Now, I will pik a viktimǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" 2 test da **ptions** onǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"zomg?" sed da guyz.

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...ZPEHAYRAǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

I came up 2 snaps desk THEN he tok out a nife. "now I will kill u an giv u ur potion. if u made da piton correckly, DEN U WILL COME BACK 2 LIFE2ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ But if u did ir RONG den u will be dead 43VAAAǃǃǃǃǃ" He stabbd me in da hart den blood gushd outǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"zomg im dyigngǃǃǃǃ" i yelld.

"MAWHAHWHAHAǃ" sed snape.

I dyedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN, I went 2 hellǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"ZOMGY I AM IN HELLǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" i yelled den screamd joyfully running around in fritght.

i hoped my potoij was done rite so dat i Could cum back 2 life. It was burnign down here.

DEN, da devil appeardǃ

"HELLU SZEPHAYRA _ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ_ " he sed.


	60. HCAPTER 57: DE devil1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

HCAPTER 57: DE devil1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

a/N I run it thru spell crack make sir 2 thank m in the commence.

end Ann

"I will let u go buck 2 life but one if u Java SEX witch meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sad the Delve den started remunerating his clothsǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"No I font want 2 had sex with youǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I tied.

"U MUSTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Den, he stated Rappelling meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ He toke of his pants an my pants an den starting punting his elocution inside meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ But I screed den kicked him in his HAIRYE JUNKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ He screed painfully then fell down dead.

DEN, I went back 2 lifeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

d;Falkland


	61. kaptrrt 57

HCHAPTER 58: da ptojnǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

den i cam back 2 life den snap sad "CONGRUAITUAOLANATIONZǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" garbing me by DA arm. "U DID ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ U mad DA piton corruptly an cum back 2 lifeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ whoever u smut go 2 DA HOSPTIAL WING 2 ha madam frumpy deal wit Ur WUONDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" He portended at DA venomous gaping hole in my chest DAT had cum from DA fine he had staved in mi chest 2 kill me.

"Loki" i sad.

We went 2 DA hospitable wing den madman Humphrey took of mi shirt.

"HAY{" I SED

"i have 2 teak it of 2 Se yr cut" she seed

"NO UR NOT U PRERVERT UR JUST DOIN DAT SO U CAN LOK AT MY BOOZBZǃ"

She frowns seductively so I new I was right. but DA cunt heart very much so i let her bandage it careful not 2 let her touch my BOOBZǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

I left DA spatial wing felling much better. Dark and O went up 2 DA dungeons 2 do it againǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111

Dark took of mi thong, mi lacy bra, mi leather Jakarta, mi lacy tank top wit brownstones all over it, my breaded belt, mi thong, mi fishnets, and mi hi=heedless combat bots. He took his erogenous throbbing electrocution an stuck it in2 m u-now-atǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ n it felt soooooooooooo goodǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ we enjoyed DA waves of passion ripping throw our body's.

"ZPEHAYR ZPEHRA BABY FUK IT FUK MEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" screed Dvorak AT DA top of his lungs.

"FUK ME HARDER FBABBYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

He fukd me so hard i felt DA baneful passion tearing thru mi body. His u-no-twat was a fiery spear between my u-no-wat1111111ǃ

"AMAMHHMAMAHS BBYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREǃ"

We did it ALL NITEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	62. zrmzmmmrmzmfkrkrgrd

HCAPTR 60; zprhryaǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ AND DA CHAMR OF SEXRETSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

(i dint fell like doin spellech today cuz dis chapprite is 2 long sry0

"ZPRHRYA U MSUT FIND DA TOOTH OF DA BASILKIǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed mconxnigble. "dat is da onyl way u can kil voldemrotǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"well wer da FUCK CAN I FIDN A BASILIK TOOTHǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ?""""""""""

"U MUSR GO 2 DA CHAMBE OF SECEERTZS~ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ""""""""""""""""""""" I sed

"Her tak DIS SWORDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ " She sed handing me da sword of Gregory Griffindeorǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN, i went 2 da chambr of sxretsǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Da basiklik was in da chamberǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ It tryed to kill me by loking at me but I was to powerfull 2 be killed by a bsakilikǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I stared him rite in da eys den laffed as I didnt dyeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"Y RUNT U DYINGǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" he yelld.

"BEUZAES I AM DE ONE AN ONLY ZEPHYRA TEMPRETESS NIGHT DEATH POTTER WALYANDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I yelld. "U CANNOT KILL ME 4 I AM 2 POWERFULǃLǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"but99999999999" eh sed.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEǃ" I SCRAMEMMED DEN STABLED DA SWORD INTO HIS MOUTHǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ AND HE *DYED*ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

..

.

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

"OMFGǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I screemd goin over 2 da basilik ded body. I tyed his toth 2 a door then slamd da dor, yanking out da toothǃ I stuck da 2th in my pcokt then went 2 leve, but then decidd- da basilik was da guardien of da chambr of sexretsǃǃǃǃǃ if he was ded, den da slitherins would not be in savetyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ He wud not be thr 2 protect usǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ So I got out mi rexurisesction ptoion from snapes class an PORED DA HOLE THING OVER HIS HEADǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Da basilk waked up an cum back 2 life. I yyelled an ran away. "U WONT GET ME U MOTHERFUKKERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I screemd running away.

I got out of da chamber den went back 2 da comin rume. I went down 2 mi dungoen den me an drako went 2 mi bed.

"hey sexey babe" he sed.

We riped of our cloths the got in bed an DID ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ paisionately. he frenched my mouth so hard i felt da burning fire thru mi hole body then jammed jis u-no-wat in my u-n0wat. AND DA FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ wauz so sexii i startd 2 cri.


	63. SK2I3EIRUDJKSKSI293E9KSKSK

CHAPTER 61: SK2I3EIRUDJKSKSI293E9KSKSK

(an lol I coudlt think wat 2 name da chapter, lolǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ)

THANZZ 4 DA GOD REVIEW 3

Den I went bac 2 da dormǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

It was nit time so I got dress in my pajams, wich wer a lacy dress wit heel boots an a thong. I got in bed. Giny an Hemrine wer having GAY SEX in der bed but I dint judg cuz im not a HOBOPHOBE~ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Moonshyen wuz also in our dorm cuz she had trasnferrd from da japnese skool.

"HEY" sed moonshine.

"ru going 2 be in my dark artz class 2morro?" I sed.

"o YAǃ da teechr is super jotǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" da teechr was SIRURS harrys dogfatherǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ "he maks me get a orgy evry time i luk at himǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed moonsyyne.

"omg rlly/?"

"Ya an I MAD dis luv potion wiile i was in snaps class so i can get sirus to FALL IN LUV WIT MEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

{omg das so sexxxxxxxxxxiǃ" ised.

We went 2 sleep, lo.

i dremd about SEXI SEIJIǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ, lolǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN,.

.

.

..

...

..

.

...

...

..

CLIFFIEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	64. chrrptr 62

CHAPTER 62: da sexi dar k artz clasǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

De nex mornign I put on mi thong, bra blak net drss dat was super see thru n super SEXHHII an hot n u could see my U NO WAT under itǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ an i put on a lether belt wit a pentagram shapd buckle on it, sum looooooooong fak nailz dat wer spakrly an blak, a blk pair of combat booze with spakrly puprl laces, a silvr tiara wit rubyz all over it, an a huuuuuge diamn nexcklaxe dat complemented my HUUUUUGE sexy boobzǃǃǃǃ and tatoos of 5202 lyrikz on itǃ (hu am i, hu am i wen i dont no mysel,f .,,., hu am i hu am i invizible,, hu am i whu am i wen i dunt no myself hu am i wu am i invizzible"

DE NEXR morning we wnt 2 da grate hall an all sat down our tablz. Me seiji moonsyen n all my bfs sat down at da slithern table. all da rest wr da losers, ravlnylcaw, hufflpuff, griffindoor, distirkd 12, an dluntless. We sed rud thigs 2 da losers n i put up both mi midle fingerz at demǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN, we ad beeakfast.ǃǃǃǃǃǃ

1st, we at LOTZ of foodǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ der wuz ice cremm (they let us eat it 4 brekfast, lol) an den shampan shamene shaechampange (dey let us eat champtdange even tho wer only 12, lol~ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ bcuz we r wizerds an we r specia))))))))

den, dubldor stood on his table.

"EVRYOEN LOL PLZ GIV ME UR ATTENSHUN" he sed.

We al givd our atneahtion.

"WE AR HAVEING MOR TRANSFER STUDENTZZZZZZZZZǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" he scremed.

Den de new trans4 studentz came upǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

"I am...EDAWARD CULLENǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" yelld da new trans4 studnetǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"omfg HES SU HOTTTTTTTTǃ" sed moonshyne ginny an hermine. (ginny an hermine are bi so they like guys 2)

"OMFGYSUǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I sed/

Edwerd went over 2 da sorting hat den dumbleydor put it on his hed. "U WILLL BE SORTED INTO DA HOUSE..."

"...SLITHERINǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed da hat.

Edwerd ran over 2 da slithern talb.e.

"Hey i'M Zeyphrya Tempress Night Dearh Wayland Poter Cullen" I sed sexily 2 Edwerd.

"Omgrf u RRRRR?ǃǃ1111111111111111111111" he sed sexily. "ur so FAMUS ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" he had sxy brown goldne hair, a tshit dat sed ZPEHRYA on it, a XPRHRA necklaze, a ZPRHA belt wit ZPEHRA on da velt buckle, an ZEPHRA pantsǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Den.d.\\\

d

d

d/

/

/

..

.

"OMFNG i luv uǃ111111111111111111111" sed Edwerd.

"O NOǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I yelled "not another 1""""""""""""""" y o y wer der so mny ppl dat liked me? I wishd dat less gys liked meǃ111111111111111111

"but ur su sexyǃǃǃ" sed edewwrd.

"ok ya thzn" o sed.

"Wi girlrend?/" he sed.

"NOǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111111111111111111111"

DEN.

...

.

.

,

/

/

/.

HE STARTED RAPPING MEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111111111111111111

"omfg STOPǃ1111111111111111111111111111111 U LITTLE CROCKERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111" I YELLED KICING HIM IN DA NUTZǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111111111


	65. cAHRrter 63 DANGLEDORK AND DOBBY

cAHRrter 63 DANGLEDORK AND DOBBY

HI THIS CHAPPY ID DESICCATED TO MY NUMBER ONE FAN!

after breckfast class me and hermine and dobby went to...HAIRBOLLOCKY GLASS! Dubmeddork waa the teacher an he was the most awesome teecher in the skool because he was reelly awesome. He was werrin a wite hair and beard that was braided sexily with glitteri stuff in it an pink ribbonz an blak eliner, he had on a bagy pants dat went down all da way u could see his spounjobob underwares underneeth, a belt wit a pictur of MY FACE on it, also he had on a t shit for 5202 with a pictue of lukes head on it and a pictur of callums head on the bak, plus some of lyrics to all there songz, also he was werrin SONGLASSE (sexi!) an he had on errings of dimond *(DATS 4 U DIMOND!) also he was werrin a bakwerdz hat. an SHOES!

"omg udbledork ur so wawrseom" sed every1.

"tnxx" e said then we started doin plants. Ther was a vishis flesh eetin plant dat we had to tak car of of and it...ATE RON WEEZLE! HAHAHAHA

We finnished clas.

"ever1 gets a a except ron weezle becoz he got eeted" said dumbldork then we left class and went 2...

LNCH! \

at lonch we payed...SPI HE BOTTLE!

The oencse who wer plahyin wer me, drako, hermine, ginny, dumbledor, and...DOBY!

"ok"

i spinned drako then we kised each other an mad out for a relleh long time. then hemine an gin spun ech other and they had 2 mak out 2. den...DOBY. spiekd dumbledore! they started makeh out then. it was relleh sexi becox they wer so much IN LOVE! "omg omg i ove u so much" said dumbledor an dobby together then...THEY MADE OUT AND IT WAS SEXI!

"aaw itz so CUT" sed me n hermine n ginny n. drako didnt say it cuz guyz dont think stuffs cute but he was thinkin it.

then umbledruk got down on his nee and sae "DOBY WIL U BE ME WIFE?" Then doby screemd yes and then both made out sexily and...GT AMRIIED! they had a huge weddin an everythin an i god to ware a long white weedin dress with sexi silver lace all over it an rhinestons all oer my body a n glitter on my face an blak eeliner an heelz dat wer 10 inches hi and a silve belt wit a huge hbelt bukkle with sware words ritten all over it an a thong n bra n my scropin neklacc n 5202 tatoos on my body. (u had me raped around mi finger, im rapped around ur finger, ). i was da bridemade and there was only ON bridesmade because none others sexynes coul dmatch mine. dobby was werin a dres too an he lokdd cute. dumbldork was werin his bagy pangtz zn his 5202 shirt an a tie like the on the dud wares in missin imposible an als his bakwerd had with a swareword ritten relly big on it, and a neklase. ey got marred. DA preest guy sed "doby do u tke dumbledore wilford 2 be ur wife" a/n i named dumbleores last name wilfrod becoz i cant remember hs last name an he looks kinda like my teecher mr wildorf. so. 'YEYS" sed mr wildorf then he an dobeh got kissin and got marryed. "mr wildorf do u take doby 2 gbe ur wife" "YESY" sex mr wildorf then.

after that we had 2 go 2

DEFNECE AGANT D DARK ATRZ!


	66. drakartzz

63: DAKR ARTZZZZZZZZZZZZǃ1111111111111

I went 2 dark atrz class sexilyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

Al mi bofrinedz wer in da class but i IRNGORED themǃ11111111111111 Bcuz dey wer 2 anoyingǃǃǃǃǃ1

"OMFGǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed moonshyne having a orgy as she looked at sirus.

"helo I am going 2 teetch u all how 2 DO DA AKVADA KEVADRAǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ 2dayǃǃǃǃ" sed sirus. "all get out ur wansd."

We gt otu ur wancs.

"now we must find a SUBJECT 2 test al our killing spelz onǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

dey vluneteerd up cho, who wuz a loser bich, an maxim, cuz he wz a lser 2.

"NOW, evyr1 get der wnaz out an STAR KILLINGǃǃǃ11111111111111"

i got mi wand out an started killling. I was faster n better dan evry1 els an KILELD bth of da loserzǃǃǃ11111111111

"horray ZPEHRYA u hav saved da dayǃǃǃ1" sed Srius.

Den I relized Sirus wuzz fallign in luv with meǃǃǃ111111111

"Zpehrya I luv u"ǃ he sed cumming over 2 me.

"nuuuuuuuuuuuuu" ised. "gtfo":

"but I LUV U1111111"

I rejected him an brok his heartǃǃ111111111111

monshye cam up an sed "U CAN LUV ME INSTEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Sirys sed "no im hartbbroken an i canut luv any1 exetp zephryaǃǃǃǃǃ11"

Den MONEYEHSYNE PORED DA LUV POTION DOWN HIS THROTEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

BUT

.

.

.

..

..

...

.

"I STIL LUV ZPEHRYA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1" HE SED SEDUKISTIVLY.

O NOǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

DA LUV PUTOON DID NOT WORK1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"o fuckǃǃǃǃǃǃ11" i sed.

"pzl i luv u" sed Sieurs.

Den, crab and goyle cam upǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

..

.

...

CLIFFIEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	67. thanz skarlett ur da best 1 XOXOXXOOnn 1

(tanx 2 scarlett 4 edidin my storeh tahnz gurl u rokk)

.

CHAPTER 64: MI BOYFRIENSǃ111111111111

"I LOVE YOUǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111" he yeled.

"oh grate another persunǃ" i sed.

Crab n goul both started RAPIJNG MEǃ111111111111

Denn, all mi boyfrienz mad a cirlce around meǃ11111111

Dakero, jace, harry, ron, crav, goyle, serius, edwwrd n branodnǃ1111 "WE ALL LUV Uǃ1111111111111" THEY SED geting down on der kneez in front o me.

"well" i sed.

"PIK OONE OF USǃ1111111"

"BUT"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKǃ1111111

I loked around dificultly. How da fuck was i sposed to chose?/ "but I love u all" i sed "ow da fuck can i chose only 1?'

den.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

"CLAS IS DISMIESEDǃ111111111"


	68. Chapter 68wait howz it 68 its only 665?

(thnx skarlett 4 helpn me wit da french! ur so shart 4 speekin so maneh languqzigiz.!)

(also doble chappys 2da since its a holiday.!")

CAPTER 65: CAR OF MAJIBLE CRETURSǃ111111111

We wnet 2 car of majiblw cretuaares.

"Wer is hargridǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I sed luking around. How da fuk would we do car of majike creatures if der was no hargigrd 2 teech?ǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111

"I AM MRS. HARGRIDǃǃǃǃ111" boomed a lady cumming out from hagrids hut. "and I ONYL SPEEK FRENH."

"wat"

"BONJOR FRANCAIS BONFJOUR BONJOUR PARFUMǃ1111111111111" seh sed.

"DAFUK"

"i kant understand wat se is saying" i sed to moonshyne.

"o no we will fail da classǃ" sed moondshyne.

"franche bonjur bonjur bonjur BONER" she sed.

"hey" den i realised, FLUUFY da 3heded dog was MISSINGǃ111111 "omfg wer da fuck is da 3 heded dog" i sed

"MADOMISELLE FLEUR BONDJOEEUR FRAPPUCHINO BONJORU MONSUIR BONJUR FRAPPUCHINO MOCa CRASSONT MERDE CRAP MERDE ONJUR BONER" sed mrs. hagrid.

"fluufy is msising i wonder wer da fuk he wentǃ1111"

"BONER MUSIR BONJRU SEX SEX SEX" she frenched.

"WE MUST FIND FLUFFIǃ11111111111" I SEDǃ11111

"TRES TRES TERES BIEN ǃ111111111111 SEXE MOCHA MOCHA BONFJOUR MONSIERUǃ111111" scremd da treacher franticaly.

ME N MOONSHYEN LEFT DA CLAS N WENT LUKING 4 FLUFFY1ǃ

"we da fuk is heǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" sed monsyne.

"I KNOWǃ111111111" i sed. "I cn use da MARUEDERS MAPǃ11"

I got da murders map an sed "MAP MAP WERE IS FLUFFUǃ"

"flufu is in da 3D FROLR CORRIDOR~1ǃǃ~ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"LETS GO1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

we went 2...DA 23RD FLOOR CORRIDOR~````````````ǃǃ1


	69. 666!

(thanx 4 ur god revew also thnax skarlett 4 helpin meh ur da beest frend evah)

CHAPTER 666ǃ111111111111 da 3D FLOOR CORDIRIDORǃ1111

Me n monshyne had 2 climb lots of stares to get 2 da 3d floor coorridor. My hi heels wer hard 2 climb in but dey mad me look super sexyy an slutty so i coudnt leve them behidn11111111ǃ

We got 2 da 43dr floor den went down da coridotrǃ1111111

"OMGFGFǃ111111111111" I SEDǃ

FLUFFY WAS DER.

.

.

.

AN DER DWAS A TRAPDOR UNDER HIS FEETǃ111111

"omfgoǃ111111111111" i sed.

moonshyne n me ran over 2 da trapdoor den FLUFFY tried 2 rip mi hed offǃ1111111111

"OMFG1ǃǃ1" I SED

"RARRGRYRYTYGYRRWWSWNRNRYT" sed fluffy.

"die mother fuker ǃ' I sed taking out my samuri sword den STABING HIM TRU DA HEARTǃ111111a Fluffy dyed with lots of blodo poring out of him then Monshyne kiked his body out of da way an opend da trapdoreǃ11111 It was kreepy an dark an stuf down der but we wen down anyway cuz IM SO BRAAVEǃ ǃ#ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ~ Der was a ladder dat I had 2 clim down an almost fel (cux mi heelz wer hard 2 go down ladders, lol) but I dint fall cuz O have gr8 balenceǃ11

We got 2 da bottom of da trapdoor den A PLANT STATED EATING US ALIVE1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"AAAAAWEKKEKEKEKEKEǃ" SED MOONSHYNEǃ1111111

"mother fukerǃ111" I sed stabing tha plant.

BUT.

.

.

...

.

..

IT DIDNT DYEǃ111111111111111111111111

DEN, moonshyne lited it on fire N IT DYED ǃ1111111111

"YEEY"

we went 2 da next room n der was keys n stuf flying arounǃ11111111

"DIE MOTHER FUKEKRS1" i yelled at de keys. dey all dyed den I found dA rite key n unloked da door11ǃ1ǃ We wnet thru an der was a CHES THINGY ON THE OTHER SIDEǃ11111111111111

"u msut play chest 2 win da game ǃ`````````````````````````````1" sed da king.

"DIE MOTHER FUKER1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" I started to beet the king upǃ1111111111 an he DYEDǃ111111111111111

{"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

Then me n moonshyne went 2 da next room.

"wow dis is eezyǃ111111111111111" i sed.

"irkǃ2" "IKRǃ"

Der was ption thingys an fire n stuff. U MAST CHOSE DA R ITE POTION OR DIE1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ sed da sine on da dooor.

"o fuk1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

BUT, I mad a lukey gues den got da RITE potion1ǃǃǃǃǃ we drunk it den went thru da FIRE 2 get 2 da next room1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DER

WAS

...

...

.

.

...

CLIFFIEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	70. KIRIWLǃ11111111111

(HAV A GUD TIME AT DA BEECH KARLET

ALSO

I LOVE U BRYCE UR DA SEXYEST BF EVAH

ALSO

DIMUND U ROK! THANX 4 BEN KOOL

ALSO

FUK U SPAMRS

ALSO

MR JONSON PLS MARRY MEH)

 _ **CHAPTER 67:;; KIRIWLǃ11111111111**_

DEN,

WE RELIZED.

...

.

.

...

.

/...

IT WAS KIRWIL1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"OMFG WAT R U DOING HER1" i yeled

"TRYING TO STEEL DA SORCEOUS STNEǃ11111111111111" cockled kirliwil. "also, I HAV VODLAMORT ON DA BAKE OF MY HEDǃ111111111" he started STRIPPIN takeing all his clothes offǃ11111111111 an he POLE DANCEDǃ11111111111111 He had a reely ugly hairy nutz, an hary chezt, an fungus n wartz all over him, den, FINELY, he took of his hatǃ11111111111 DA VOLDEMOTRYT WAS ON DA BAKE OF HIS HEDǃ11111111111111111111111111

"OMFGǃ" I SED.

"KILL HIM1" SED moonshyneǃ

"KIL ZEPHYRAǃ111111" sed voldamort creepilyǃ11

den i realized, VOLDAMORT had been kirwil all al ongǃ111 HE HAD BEN UNDER MY NOSE DA HOLE TIMEǃ1111111111

"avada cadaverǃ111111111" i sed poiting mi wand at hjm.

BUT.

..

.

...

HE DIDNT DYEǃ1111

"o noǃ111111" i yeleled.

"U IMBECLE U CAN NOT KILL ME I AM IMMORTLEǃ" sed voldemort.

"hwo ar u immrotle

?"

"I HAV DA SORCERUS STUNEǃ111111" sed vodlmeort. 'ASS LONG AS I HAD DA SORCOEUS STONE U CANNOT KILL MEǃ111"

"how da fuk did u get MI sorceus stone1"

"i STOLE itǃ1111111111111"

Den,

,

,,

.

,,

/

HE RAN AEYEY~ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPTER 68:;;;;;;;; DA CSORCEUS STONE1ǃǃǃǃǃǃ

i got mah new kebored i thot it might help wit mah pslleng but i dont thnek it workd relleh so im gettin the old on bak next tomroow

"acio stonerǃ111111111111" i sedǃ+~ǃ#$%^

HAHAHA HDAT WILL NTOR WORK1ǃ ǃǃǃǃǃ"""""" sed voldemort/

"ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ""""""""" i screemd frstratedly..,

i tryed runing after voldenromrt but he got in da HGEWRTS EPXRESSO dej=nǃ1111111111111

AN.

...

...

.

HE DIASAPPEREARTEDǃ1111111111111ǃ ~~~ǃ`

ǃ #ǃǃǃ 21ǃǃǃǃ

i tstarted cruing.

"o noǃ1111111ǃǃǃǃǃ~ǃǃ~ǃ " sed moonxhhye DONT DCRYEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"but i m supodwsed 2 KILL him an i cantǃ11111ǃǃ~ǃǃǃ" i yelled.

"dotn wrury u wil be albek to soemday U r da GR8EST wzerd ever1ǃ" sed monshyne.


	72. Chapter 72

HCAPTER 29;;;;;;;;;

After we wnet back 2 da dugneonz.

Crab n goyle wer waiting outside mi dingeon.

"OMFG go away u lozers boys arnt even usppsoed to be in da girl dunegons" I sed kiking Crab in da nutz.

"BUT...we hAVE a Confexion 2 make" sed Crab n Goyle. "we r Both irexogably in LUV with u1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"UHHHGǃ" I sed frustrastedly. "not u 2ǃ11111111111111"

"But ur so famus n sexu an also ur d CHOSEN 1ǃ111111 Not dat stupid looser Hary Pothead.ǃ111111111" aGoyl sed seixly.

Goyl was wering a Zpehyra t-shirt, a Xephrya nexlase, xephyra panted nails, an he even had A ZEOHRYA TATOO IN HIS FOREHEADǃ111111 An Vrab had a Zpehrya PANTS11ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"GO AWAY YOU LOSOERSǃ111111111111" i sed sexilu.

"NO UNLES U PIK1ǃ" sed da guyz making a cirldce around meǃ1111111

Den I relized all mi other boyfrinsz wer here 2ǃ Draoc, jace, JARRY POTTER, ron weelzye, seiji, n EDERWERD CULLEONǃ111111

Dey made a circe aroudn meǃ

"U MUST CHOSE ON OF USǃ111111111111" dey sed menecinglu.

"ugh just LEEVE ME ALONǃ11111"

"plz pik meǃ11111" sed drako.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIO" sed jace

"IM DA CHOSKEN 211""""""" SE AHRYR.

"WE WI NOT LEVE U UNLES U PIK ON UF USǃ1111 sed Ron weezlyen.

"PIK ME SEXIIǃ" sed seiji.

"PPP" sed e dwer.

"ok. ok, drko I WILL not pik u bzuc ur a luzrǃ11 U jsut r ugly n hasv FAKE BLOND HAREǃ Is just a ugly wigǃ11111 JACE, ur stoopid n u dont even have no majig N U DONT EVEN BEELONG HOGWETZǃ111 JERRY ur stoopid n ugl NOT DA CHOSIN 1 U PRETENSIOUS FUCKERǃ1111111111111 I AMǃ111111111111 DA CHOSEN 1ǃ11111111 rON WEEZLEYN Ur uglyǃ1 Seinji ur sexi. EDERWERD ur just a SPARKY COKSUKERǃ11111111111: AN UR NOT EVEN A RELE VAMPIRTEǃ1111111" o an "CRAB N GYLE crab I culdnt date u cuz ur A CRAB n dat woudl be bestienaltyǃ1111 An golye ur stoopid u suk11111111111111"

"so GO AWYA YOU PRETENITIUS PIG FUCKERSǃ1111111"

all the boyfrinz started crying den i felt bad bcuz i has just been a total an complete b***********ǃ

dey starded CYRING1ǃǃ

"dont cry im soryǃ" i sed. "i dint meen 2 say dat im just in a bad mode cuz i HAV 2 KILL VOLDEMLRT an i kant an hes imkortle an he keeps STEELING MY SROCEUS STONERǃ~~~"'''''''''''''

dey all stoped cryin n frgived me.

"i will help u kil da voldemort" sed de bofrends.

"YEYEYYYYYǃ"

"BUT, when voldamort is ded, U MUST CHOSE ON OF USǃ11111111"

...

.

...

.

.

.

..

CLIFFIEǃ WITHC GUY WILL SHE CHSOE? WIL LSHE KILL VOLDEMRTT?/ OR WILL SHE DYE IN THE PROXCESSǃǃ1111


	73. MR LCOKHARDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

DIMOND UR A FUKIN BICH! Y WOLD BRYC EVER DAT U HES **MY** BOFRND. U MUST OF DONE SOMTHIN 2 DEDUCE HIM AND HES ONLY PRETENDIN 2 LIKE U **_FUCK U!1111111111111111111111111111111111111_** ** _U HE WOKD ONYL EVER DAT MEH/!11111111111111 ANYWAYS FUCK YEH!_**

CHAPTER 70:; MR LCOKHARDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

We went 2 maths class an had a NEW TEECHERǃ11111111111111 (bcus kirqil was a traiter, so he had 2 get a replacment, lol)

"IM MR LOKHARDT AN I SWARE A LOTǃ111111 IM GOING TO BE YOUR MOTHERFUKKING B*888888 FUKKING Q***** F******8 TEECHER THIS YEARǃ111111" he yelled smashing da chalk boeard in half. "EV4Y1 MUST FUKKING G********* J****** LISTESTN TO ME OR DEY WILL BE PUT IN DA P*******ǃ"

We all gapspedǃ11

Hayry was siting 2 mi left an Grab an Goyle wer stiting to mi left.

Ass soon as mr. Lockhart started teechung Hary tryed 2 MAK OU WIT MEǃ11111

"GO AWE" I sed BUT his kising was so hot n swxy that I let him kis meǃ111111111

We mad out for al ong time then Hary startd ripoign his cloths ofǃ An Grab n G/ole watched jelusly from de ther deskǃ1

AN DEN..

...

.

...

.

...

"WAT R RU F******* Y*********** K*****8 DOING?" YELLED MR LOCKAHRD. "PAY ATENSHUN DURING DE F****** H********* CLASSǃ1111111111"

He started teechng class.

"OK TODAY WE R L********* LERNING HOW 2 MOTHERUFKKING KILL WANKERS DA STEEL DA U********** F******** SORCEUSOURS STONE FROM DA F**************ǃ"

He would tech us how 2 get da sorcerus stun back from Voldemortǃ1

"OK, first u get bloody f****** bugger wanker f************* g****** h******** then bollocks b***** s******** c****************8ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

BUT, i couldn't undesrstand wat he wuz sayingǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ So I culdnt' figure out hwo 2 GET THE SORCEUS STONER BACKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

I started crying in frustadtionǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"I can understand" sed Gole sexily. He wuz wering a Zpehyra tshit, Zephrya earings in hsi ears, an covnerse sheos wit Zephrya on them. "He is seying...

...

..

...

..

CLIIFIE1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	74. goley dyes

**FUCK U FIMOND UR BOBZ ARE NOT BIGGAR DAN MIN!** ** _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU_**

CHAPTE 71: DA AOERCUES STONEǃ1111

DEN, jsut as Goley was about 2 tell me how 2 get da sorceus stone back from Voldy, DEN, someone flyed thru da window an killed Golyeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

AKEKWKAKKEKEKWKEK i yelled.

"Wot the f*********** buggering h* bloody hell wankering sh********8 j********** is going on f***********?" sed Lokhart marching over 2 mi desk.

"someone came in da Window n Killed Golyeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I screemd panickedly.

"O fukking noǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed Lockharr.t "this Wasn't in me f********* wankering bloody f** lesson planǃ"

Den I relized, da guy dat flyed thrue that window was STIL IN THEReǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ He wuz a NINJAǃ111111

"stupid fukking NINJAǃ" I scremed shoving my katana in his hert. And he DYEDǃǃǃǃǃ

But then, I relized, the ninja was aktually VOLDEMORTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 An he wuz still ALIVEǃ1111111111 "U CANOT KIL ME FOR I AM IMMORTLEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" he yelled "I have the SORCEUS STONER AN U WILL NEVER GET IT AWEY FROM MEǃǃǃ"

Then, he jumpd out da windowǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"Wot da f****** bl********* b************8 j***********88 k****** was that?" sed Lokart.

"Dat wuz voldemort" I sed.

"O F************ J************ 7************* NOǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1"

I tryed 2 4low Vlodemort but TI WAS 2 LATEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	75. LUNCH1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

CHAPTEE 72, LUNCH1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

We had LUCNHǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

But, I wuznt hungry after all dat had hapendǃǃǃǃǃǃ VOLDEMORT Hd cum an also KILLED goley an I had almsot GUT the majick spell 2 get da sorceus stoner back frm Vodlemortǃ1111111111 BUT, I had faledǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

"ZPEHYRA NEVER FALESǃ" I sed lowdly.

At lunch one of da lunch ladys was FLIRITNG wit meǃǃ BUT, I was not GAE, so I dint flirt bak.

"U sexi wd u liek sum COCKIESǃ?" she sed.

She wuz old n ugly n nasty1ǃǃǃǃǃǃ

I ran awe 2 sit down wit Hayryy. Seiji sat down next 2 miǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

HAYRE i luv u I sed 2 hary. BUT I also love u 2 Seijiǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ WHATLL I DOǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Also i luved Groleye but he DYEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN, me an Haryr makde outǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"MMMMM MMMMMM" i SED As he kised me pasionately.

"WOT R U DOING' sed da Gae lunch lady all pissed ofǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"Wer killing wut does it look likeǃ" I sed. Then We frenched an Hary tok of my braǃ "MMMMM MMM" I esed sexily.

"NO HAVEING SEX IN DA GR8 HAL" sed Da lunch lady pullig me an Hary apartǃ111111

"CRI CRI" sed Darry.

Da lunchk lady wnt awy so me an Harry an Seinji went 2 out next clasǃǃǃǃǃǃ


	76. ESMERALDO IS HERE ‹3 ‹3

CHAPTR 73, ESMERALDO IS HERE

..

.

Hey everyoen I'm Zephyras BEST friend(fuck you diamond bitch for STEALING HER MAN!) and Im writing her story while shes gone on a vacation thingy! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE House of Nightǃ And Harry PotterǃAnyways where I was I yeah writing for the STORYǃI hope you guys like my righting because I'm a really good writerǃ

Zephyra Temptress Destiny Night Wayland Potter HORAN HEMMINGS WEASELEY MORGENSTERN BEIEBER STYLES (a/n see lol I gave her more names cuz those names are so hott lol) woke up in her dormitory in Griffindor (a/n lol I changed it because GRIFFINDOOR IS AWESOME SLITHERIN IS JUST A BUNCH A LOSERSǃ lollǃ) and started getting read for the dayǃ

"Hmmm What should I wear today" She said attractively getting sum clothes out of her closerǃ She got out a MINI SKIT, black and white leggings with stripes, Hi top converse that went all the way 2 hour knees, and a pink tank top with lace stuff all over it.

THEN, Fred&George Weasel came inǃ

"Hey Baby" Said Fred And George.

"Hey" I said happily. I had had a secretly crush on them for a long timeǃö

"Want To make out?" said they.

"YESǃ"

We made outǃ All 3 of Us at the same timeǃFred was really good at doing tongues(His tongue is super hotǃ) And George was Really good at

Then, We started talking off our clothesǃ

"I just got dressed lol"I said.

Fred took off my shit George took off my skirt Fred Took off my bra George took off my ,They took off there own cloth and WOWǃFRED, WAS REALLY, REALLY BIGǃǃBut George was pathetically small so I said "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FREAKǃ"

George Used magic to alter his self.

"Ok Yo don't Have to Get out."

They put themselves in me and we did a Three SumǃFred Was So big he barley even fitǃ

"OH OH BABYǃ"I yelledǃ

We had sex for at least 4 hoursǃ When We where done, I got up then We had to go to classǃ

Fist class Was Transfiguration, I had McGonagallǃFred was in my class but George was nut.

Me and Fred started making out and sexing in classǃ But, McGonagall sawǃ (A/n I HATE MCGONAGALLǃ)

"Oh My God What Are You Doingǃ"She said coming over."That is Not allowed in classǃ"

Me and Fred kept sexing while McGonagall watched.

"Go away you Floozy Bimboǃ" I yelled, then when, she didn't Go away I got out my Wand and Said AVADA KEDAVRAǃ She Fell over dead and The whole class cheeredǃ

l got applauded by the Whole classǃ They were so grateful I had gotten rid of the horrible beastly nagǃ Now, since she was dead, there was No more Transfiguration classǃ We all threw a party for the rest of class, and me and Fred Made out for the whole class and sexed loudly and Everyone cheered us onǃ All the other Girls were jealously starring at Fred's GINORMOUS junk (A/n Its like the Size of 2 Baseball bats, lol) And sad that Fred was mineǃ

After Transfiguration, we had to go to Care Of Magical Creaturesǃ

Maxine was waiting in Hagrid's Houseǃ

"Bonjour I am The New teacher And I only speak *French*ǃ" She said Frenchly.

"Aujourd'hui, nous apprendre à prendre soin de créatures magiquesǃ" She said.

"Ceci EST UN loup-garou sexyǃ" She said Pointing to a Werewolf

"Maintenant, nous voulons savoir comment le loup sexy qui se soucie. Nous devons faire les choses très sexy sur le sexe, et maintenantǃ Tout le monde vous faire loup-garou sexy, nous allons apprendre à des relations sexuelles avec euxǃ"

I got a werewolf and started being Sexyǃ Fred was Jealous.

"Don't Worry I love you"I said to Fred and Kissed Him Hotly for everyone to seeǃ

"Maintenant, nous allons apprendre à utiliser ces choses ultrarapides service final. Ils sont comme une sorte de feu crabe Peck, vous pouvez tirer sur le feu au culǃ Tout le monde doit être prudent pour habiller des vêtements sexy INCENDIE personneǃ Afin de veiller à ce qu'ils ne prennent pas feu de la malédiction Scootsǃ Maintenant, tout le monde obtient un sexy chemises de sapeur-pompier et certaines choses se déplacer fin rapide et explosive. Et assurez-vous que vous ne tirez pasǃ"ǃ"'```"'"`)

I got myself a Blast Ended to Me Fred got his own Blast Ended Scoot then his started MATING with mineǃIt was so sexyǃAnd I looked so sexy in my sexy fireman shit!

We went to Lunchǃ


	77. Chapter 77ZEPHYRA IS BAKEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

**ok so mi mom mad me ho 2 bak2skull shoppen wit me EX frend demon.d. dmined tat fukkne bitch stol me bofrend BRYCEe. fuk dat bitch ok. OK. it was fukin teribl becuz my mom mad me go with dimand. and i wanted to buy sexy cloths n stuf but my mom sad i couldnt get them becux dey wernt DRESS COD! bitch**

CHAPTER 74, ZEPHYRA IS BAKEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111

 **ok so esmortalda rote me a chaprt but its shit. DONT REED IT. ok lol im such much a bettr riter then her**

..

...

..

.

FTTER LUCNH WE WENT 2 LOKEHARTS CLASSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

LOKEHART WAS STANDING AT DA BORDE WIT STUFF RITTEN ALL OVER IT AN HE WAS RITING MRE STUFF WIT HIS WANT.

"HEL LO EVRYE1 F*********** BLOODY BUGGERING WAKNER G************ J***********888 R*************8ǃ" HE SAYED CHEERFULLY WHIEL SLAMING HIS WAND ABGANST THE BOREDǃǃǃǃ

(an/ I just reelized dat I hD CAPSTLOCK ON for like a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeely long tmeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ SORYǃ111111 LOLǃ)

DEN LOKCHART SAID "Anyways f********* today you little wankering f**** j******************* u* i***** we are going to g******** f********* e*************8 learn about f*************8 j*********** bollocks sod wanking your 7************* m******** n********ǃ Hows that soudn eh?"""""

I couldnt UNDERSTAND wat he was sayingǃ

"That meens wer going to lern how to f************** kill the f***** Dark Lordeǃ" Sed Lockahrdrt.

"OH YEYEYǃ""" I sed all excitedǃ We wer going to lern to kill Vodlemortǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

Lockhard started riting more spells on the bord. "THIS is a motherfucking wanking f************** damn f******** g******* to bloody hellǃ And how you f****** ^************8 j********************ǃ"

"Sir sir culd u pls EXPLAIN i " I sed hopefully. "If dis is abut kiling Voldemort den its rlly importtne and u shodul talk so we can al udnerstnadǃ"

"NO NO, he said "Iyt's nto about kilign VOLDEMORTǃ111111111111 goshdammit you little wanker f******* buggerǃ"

"Well dan wat is itǃ"

"It's about kiilking da DARK LOREDEǃǃǃǃǃ U no, like LORDEǃ) (a/n DA SINGER, lordeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I 334 Lorde she s so awwwsumeǃ) "dA dArk Lorde is Lordes evil twin and we have 2 GRT RIT OF HERǃ1111 Dat is our asignment 4 2dsyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

OHHH I said disappointedlly. "So not abut Vldmeort at Allǃ"

"Mo. A/nywyas, little f********** buggering w*8 k************** m************* Nn&&&&&&&&&&&*, now we must f&&&&& get working on this new f*** y************** c* X********* v*************assignmentǃ" Hw slammed down on his desk an then got out a caldron thingy. "THS f*********8 caludron wil be f***** fileld with a majibckle liquid f********* s********* that we an use to watch the Dark Lorde. DARKE LORDE will be amtpeing to to do f********* dangerous bad things BUT we will fucking stop herǃ"

Lockahrd got to workǃ


	78. Chapter 78

**HE GUYS IM BAK**

 **i was bizzy cuz of skool. my new trechr mrs west is a humungis BITCH. Mr fuken johnn isnt meh techer anymor so i thot maybe mrs west wood help me writ but she got MD when i show dher da story an she sad she would EXPLE me if i axed her agen. but now im bak. me n my fren jazyla wrot los of chapters 2gether. i was guna post dem erlyer but my mom band me from da intrnt cuz she cot me watchn por insted of don my homwork.; so now im gun 2 post like 500000 chaptrrs.**

CHAPTER 75:;;/ THE DARK LORDEǃ1

Lockhart pored tha majickle liquid into da cauldron an it started shimmering n stuff. An then we all gatherd round an saw THA DARK LORDE in the potion1ǃ

It waznt actually her, lol. But just some refleckition thingy.

She was at da corner of da Hogwartz n trying 2 cut da whomping willow down wit a CHAINSAWǃ111111

"O no we must save da treeǃ" said Lockhart.

We all got are wands and went downstairs 2 da tree. Da Dark Lorde was viciisusly hacking awaay and tying to kill tha treǃ1111

"STOP RITE THERE YOU LITTLE BLOODY BUGGERING F*888888888888888 WANKER F******* R************ J**********************************ǃ" said Lokchard violently brandishing is wantǃǃǃ

Den Lorde killd sum students wit her chainsawǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ She kileld FRED IN GEORGE WEEZLYǃ1111 (a/n SORY esmaralada BUT I rellllllly dont liek Fred n Groefge dey sukǃ1 HARYY is da only one for Zephyraǃ) Den she killed RONǃ1111

"o no u little q********************ǃ" said Lokchart.

"U CANT SUTP MEǃǃǃǃǃ" sed Lorde, then she ran AWAYǃ


	79. Chapter 79ILOV U BABEI

**da nex chappy i rot wit jazyla**

CHAPTER 76: Fidning da Dark KLoerdeǃ11111

I said ACKIYO MARUDERS MAPǃ111111111

"Yo" sed Da map.

"I need u 2 tell us were Da Dark Lorde isǃ111111111111111111" I sed 2 da map.

"Lorde is in da Chamber of Sekritsǃ11"

O-O said everyone.

We akk ran down 2 da chamber of sekrits. K was da only one hu new how 2 speek Parcletung, so I sed "SSSSSSSSS HS SH SH SHHHHHHHHHHHHHS SH SHH SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" then the door opened n we wetnt insideǃ1

Da Dark Lorde was standing in dereǃǃǃǃ S/he had da baslisk n was preparing 2 KILL himǃ111111

"I SHALL KILL DIS BASILIK AS MY VIRGIN SAXRIFICE" sed Lorde

"O NO DONT T******** F**********888 J************** KILL IMǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" SED LOCKHARDT. "YOU BLOODY LIL SON OF A WANKIN BOLOCKǃ11111 F*************88888 J*888888888 K********************** H****** J*************ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1112"

Den LOorde tatrted stabbin gda Basillikskǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

I thru myself twoerds them then shoved my katan in Dark L/ordees chestǃ11 She screemd den fell over vlood gshign out of herǃ She was...not DEDǃ111111 I quikly stabbd her som more, then she disintigr8ed into lts of little pieces.

"AEYEYEYEYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she sed as she dyedǃ

den EVERYENOEN started applausing for meǃ111 I looedkd aroudn jowfully then took a bow then sed "THANK U HNAK U EVREYRBODYǃ11111"

"no thank Uǃ11111111" sEd Dumbledore appearing out of da shaodws. "UR da 1 who saved da basilkiksk an got rid of the evil Dark Lorde.ǃǃǃǃǃǃ111" EH eh he pated me on da shoulder but I could tell he wuz trying 2 luk down mi shirt so I sed "BAK OF PEDOWǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1"

"Anywayze, it wuz nothng" I sed modesly. "Killign is ezǃ"

"CONGRAJULAYSHUNZ F************** G***********88888 J************8 K********* J**** WANE BLOODY Y******* J************* ZEPHYRA" sed Lokart saying ltoz of curzes but I knew he was secretly gr8ful. "U DID A VRY GUD JOB ON 2DAYS CLAS. U pass n EVRYEONE2 ELSE FAILZǃ11111"

Evry1 cheerd 4 meǃ111111


	80. Chapter 80nail horran is HOTT

CHAPTER 77:;:;;;;;;;;;;;;; katching voldemortǃ111

I was in mi domritotry wit Hemine, Ginny ron Hary in Seisji. Dey wer all siting in a circle aroudn me.

"wE MSUT Make a Voldemort trap" I sed.

"y" sed evry1.

"Bcuz" I luekd aroudn. "Voldemrot msut be cot. But also I must fidn a way 2 get his Srocues Stone away frm himǃ11111111 So I must trap him den get der sotner then KILL HIMǃ111111111111111111111111"

Evry1 cheered at mi brillienceǃ11111

"WLEL "Sed Hemrine. "We cud dig a rlly big holeǃ11111111112"

So...

...

/

...

.

...

WE gto some relly big shovels n started diignign a hole outside by da whmpign willowǃ11 Den we threw sme fake sorceus stoness n some horcruzes in da hole n coverd it wit a tarpǃ1111111111111 Den we sneekd away n hided behind a tree.

"mk now we jst ned 2 wateǃ" sed Hermine.

We wated.

A fww minuts later ther was a dark shadwy figure racing 2wards the holeǃ Then, der was a HUUUUUUUUUGE crash n we ran over n luked in da holeǃ111111

It was...

...

...

.

...

...


	81. KREECHEREǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

chaorptr

HCAPTER 78: KREECHEREǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

KREECHERE WAS IN DA HOLEǃ11111111

"WAT DA FUK IS THISǃ11111111" i SED LUKING DOWN AT HIM.

"I is kreecher," he sed grusomley. "I is steeling thingsǃǃǃǃǃ11"

"O ya I kan see dat" I ruuled my eyz. (My eyz wer blu 2day like sky blu witch mached my brite pink w/ blu streeks hair)

""U mean we dint catch Voldemort?" said Herine.

"Ujhhh no" I draged Krecher out of the hole scowlishly. "U stupid ol depraved pice of Shitǃ1111" I kiked him then thrw him around the sed "U LIL BASTERDǃ111"

Kteecher was crying. "Plese missus I was unly just trying 2 steel thngs" he sed. "dunt kill me"

I had a idea. "I wll save u if u be mi servant"

S now I had 2 serventsǃǃǃǃǃ Kreecher N dobyǃ

Krecher n doby folwoed me around everywhere.

I went 2 da clas n dey would tell me all da rite answers durig tests n stuffǃ So if I dint no da answer (I usualyl do tho cuz I'm rlly smartǃ1) dey woudl tell it 2 meǃ1 An also dey would cock me food, n kep me 4rm geting in trouble wit da teachers, n defende me from ppl who tryed to rape meǃ11


	82. GHUEST WRITTER

HCAPTER 79:;;;;;;;;; EZMEALRALDA SI BAKǃ1111

 **(a/n/n I desided 2 let Esdmeradla rite another chppie 4 meǃ11111111 So thnzk Emeeraladaǃ**

 **also 2 da hores dat flammd -FUK U . im not dis jo bel persun, i dont no y ur tlkin abot my sisters intestins wtf, also dobe an kerecer wer never putin der diks aroud n zeyphs food but mayb dats a god idea it souds kind of sexii)**

...

..

.

...

..

Hey It's me Esmeralda I'm backǃ

I'm Zephyra WEASLEy Temptress WEASLEY Night WEASLEY Death WEASLEY Potter WEASLEY Wayland WEASLEY WEASLEY WEASLEY WEASLEY WEASLEY. Lol, I changed my name to match my boyfriends Fred and George, lol, because they're so hot.

Anyways, lolǃ

I went to the Gryffindor Common Room then to meet Fred and Georgeǃ I hadn't seen them in forever and was in desperately need of Some SPECIAL TIMEǃ With them. I got dressed up extra-hot so That I would look prefect for my boysǃ I put on makeup with sparkly stuff in it, lipstick, fishnet stockings with a frilly black laze miniskirt, a see-thru net jacket you could see my bra thing under, and some high heels with like 12 inch long heelsǃ

Then, I went to Fred and George's room in the common roomǃ

"Hey Babe" Said Fred.

"Hey Babe" Said George.

"Hey" I said sexily at them. "Sup."

They started making out with meǃ I could feel the firey burning passion of their tonguesǃ Then, Fred tour of all my clothes with one swipeǃ He took off his&George's clothes and they both stuck there ENORMOUS man parts at meǃ Fred had gotten even BIGGER he was the size at least FOUR baseball bats side by sideǃ It wouldn't even fit in me we had to do a magical spell to get it inǃ We made passion for at least 6 hours before Snape walked inǃ

"OMGǃ" he said disgustedly watching us sex.

"Go away you immature troll," Said Fred and George to Him.

""Can I join In?" said Snape.

"HELL noǃ" said me.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwǃ"

Snape tried to rape me (Lol, Snape, rape, it rhymes, lol) But Fred And George Kicked His Butǃ Snape ran away Screaming then and me and Fred And George both made out.


	83. ZEFU US BAK

CHAPTER 80::ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ ZPEHRYA SI BAKEǃ11111

(stop ritin al des men revwos of me. I DIDNT EVEN ROT DAT LAST CHAPTTRR! im not don a proddign of my imortal ok. dis is my own ORIGINAK WORK.. and NO 4 DA LAST TIM IM NOT DAT OTHER PERSON.

anywaz edmeradla suks alot so im rititn my story agen. its so borng wen she rits i t anywzz bcuz its just borng pr0n of her and fred nr gordge haivn lots of zex. EW.)

...

..

ǃǃǃǃǃ

FIRST, i foudn fred n grorge n FUKKING KILLD DEM WIT A HACHETǃ11111 Dey scremd n dyed n it was so funny i lolled so hardǃ11111 YU STUPID MUTHERFUKKERS I NEVER EVEN LIKED Uǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111 I Sed while stabign them.

Then, I wnet 2 Lockharts classǃ11111

"2day we wil learn 2 f********** J*8888888888 E******* BRAKE IN2 GRINGONSTSSǃ11111111111" said LOkcahrt evily.

dat sounded lik FUN11ǃǃ Lokhart mad us all get in da majick skoool bus den we rod 2 da gringotss. in da gringots, der wer lil orgre trull thingysǃ11111111

"oh u mjsur be zzephrya we ben wating 4 u" dey sed. "we has MONYE 4 uǃ1111111111"

lokahrt sed "ZEPHRY f********** g************8 j**************8 u must distrakt de ogre trullsǃ1111111111"

So, I distrakted da ogre trulls wile de others wer braking in2 gringotsǃ111111111

Frist i did stirppingǃ I remuved mi shirt, den mi miniskrti, den mi shuz, den mi fisnhetz, den mi braǃǃǃ1111 All da ogre trulsl wer clapping n wistlingǃ1111 becuaz I was just so damnd sexyǃ111111 Dwn I took of mi thong n they all fel over DED becauz da sexyness n pasion was jjsut 2 much 4 demǃ111111111111111 Wen dey wer all ded, I ran awyeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111

"YAY ZEPHRYA U DEFEETE DA ORGRE TRULLSǃ111111111111111111111" said lokhart extaktikly. He, Hemrine, G/inny, Ron, Drako, Crab Goyle eGinyn harry edward Sirus brandon n Povriti n lavindirǃ11111111 Wer all bizzily braeaking in2 da vualtǃ11111111

Den, we got in2 da vaualt1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN...

.

...

..

DER WZ A DRAGON 2222222ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

CLIFFIEǃ1111


	84. da DRAGUN!

CHAPTR 81: da DRAGUNǃ1111111111111

"OMFGTSIAǃǃ11111111111" SED ME HERMINE GINN RON DRAKO CRSB GYLE GINY HARY EDWERD SIRUS BRNADON ROVERTI N LAVINDIRǃ11111111111111 DA DRAGUN WAS TRYING 2 EET USǃ111111111111111111111111

"DONT WURRYǃ111111111111" i sed. "i hav da SOWRD OF SLITHERIN1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" (witch is like da sowrd of griffindor but mor awesum lol cuz griffindor suxx SLITHERIN RULZ111ǃǃǃ1ǃǃǃ)

I got out da sword den stabbd da dragon thru da hartǃ11111111111111 It DYEDǃ11111111

"HORRAY ZPEHYRA U SAVD DA DAYǃ1111111111" sed Lokart "F*888888888 J&*********** K(********* J************** J************" he yeled then tyring 2 kiss me on da mouth1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"UGH GO AWAY U FUKKERǃ" i sed smakking him.

"but i luv u.."

Den ron drako crab gole hary edwerd siurs brnadon n lokhard made a sirkle around meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 U MUST CHOSE they yeld makin a circle around me.

I started 2 cry.

Den,we startd steeling da goldǃ11111111

Da vault was ful of gold n jewlry n stuff. we STEELD it allǃ111111111 "WE RICHǃ" i ylled throwing money n stuf in da air.

We put all da monye in r pokits n den went 2 da hogwertzǃ11


	85. 22 82 FUKKING LO5ERS!

CHAPTER 82 FUKKING LO5ERS

we wnet bak 2 da hogweratx n foudn dat FUMBLDORE was haveing sex wit DOBBY2 ǃ

"OMFGǃ" sed me.

"f*************88 j****************** f* g*****************" said Lokart.

it wuz SO GROSSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Bestiaullityǃǃǃǃ11111

Den, we tyed dumbldroe to a STEAK n killed him 4 doing bestialtiy wit de house elfsǃ1


	86. CHAPTER 83 HAEYRY POTHEAD

CHAPTER 83 HAEYRY POTHEAD

Me n harry went 2 our domitree. Den we starttd makeing outǃ1111111 Hary was super hott n kind of a dorkee way like glasses n dumb hair n dorkyness n stuff but he was super hot, but he was also RLLY guud at kissingǃ11111111LOL We mad out for like hours n stuff n then he startd takeng off mi cloths.

"eWe shuld do sum pot I luv pot thsts why mi name is HARYR POTHEADǃ11" sed Hary getting some pot out of his pockets.

Den,we did potǃ111

Den, we did ITǃ111

OMG SO EXSEXYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111111111 sed me.

Hary n me did lots of pot. Den, Mcognigle came in2 da roomǃ1111111111

"OMG WAT DA FUK R U DOIJNGǃ" she sed.

"Wer doing pot u wanna join in?"""""""" I sed

So Mcgonigle started DOING POT with usǃ111 It was su much fun slso mcognizlce is DA BEST TEECHRE in da SKOOLǃ111111

Den, snape walks into the roomǃ

"OMFG WAHT R U DOIGǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"Wee doing put u want 2 gjoin?" I sed hopefully hoping dat he wuld join in da fun.

"O FUK NOǃ1111111" heyelled then smashed a bored over Harys head. "U MUST GO IN2 DA FORBIDEN FOREST 4 DISǃ11111111"

Are punishement was GOIJG INTO2 THE VORBIDDEN FOEESTǃ1111111


	87. Chapter 87

HCAPTE 84 DA FORIBDEN FOREST

Den we went 2 Hargrids house.

"O NOǃ" sded Haryr.

"U must go 2 da 4bidden 4est an den find dis ded unicorn thingy" sed Hargird getting lots of wepons. He stuck nives, swords, dagger, a spear, and a cros bow thingy in his pocketd. "Get sum wepons tho cuz things migth try 2 kill u in ther."

mE, Hayr, an Hemrine (she n Giny wer ther 2 cuz da teechrs cot them having gay sex in da commin rume) We all got us some wepons. I got a sexy cross bow an katana dat complimeneted my outfit (a blak net shirt wit lace trimings n stuff all over it, a neklace in da shape of a socripion, lace finshets on my arms n legs, a spike coller on my neck n arms, n platformm shoes dat had 6-inch heelz, an huge blak goth lookin makeup stuff (oh n 5202 lyricz dey wer sexi (her boyfrinz a dick (heehe( an he bringz a gun 2 skol, n hed simply kik my as if he new da druth)0 he lives on my block an he drives an iraq, but he docent now ho i am n de dosent giv a dam about meeeeeeeee)0)0)) Ginny got throwing stars (lol cuz dey luked sexy wit her silvery metalic pants n her tank top dat was made outof fine chain maile kind of stuff0) n Hermine got a mace (it wen wit her blak lace floor lengtht dress) n Hary got some lil dager thingys (dey looked good cuz he was sexily dorkyy) n Hargrid got a enormous club thingy 2 bludgen people 2 deth with cuz he was a BARBARIK BUMBLEFUKCǃ1ǃǃ

"Evrye21 folow me ǃǃǃǃǃ" said Harfigrid leading us down a path in2 da forest.

Da forest was SKARYǃ1111111111 Ther was like dark evill luukin trees evry1wher n giant spider web thngys an stuff.

"We r lukin 4 da ded unifocnrn thing" sed Hargrid.

we luked around.

"We wil split up in2 groupzǃ" sed Harrigrd.

Me n Hayre wennt in2 1 gouerp an Hermine n Gin went in2 da other. Hargird went wit me n hary, lol, to make sure we wouldnt do any pot. Flufy went wit Giny h Hermine cuz he had 2 mak sure dey woudndt sex, lol

"Ok nwo"

We loked around n found da unikorn thingyǃ1111 It was ded n der were flys n stuf buzing around it n then hargrid sed "O NO THIS IS DA MARK OF VOLDEMORTǃ11111111 DA *****DARK MARKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ**********888" hE pointed 2 da dark mark thingy dat was in da sky.

"O.O VOLDEMORT HAZ KILLED DA UNIKORNǃ11111111"

VOLDEMORT was n da forextǃǃǃǃ11

I had 2KILL himǃ111111

Den hargrid luked closer at da dark mark. "WAIT A MINUTE, dats not da dark markǃ1 Dats da mark of DA CENTAURSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 Da CEUTNARS ar da oens dat kileld da unicrnǃǃ1"

"O.O" sed me n Drako.

"We must hunt down n KILL da cnetuarsǃ11111"

We split up cuz dat would help us find da centruars easyer.

'HARY u go dat way ZEPHYRA u go dat wy n Hargrid u go dat way1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Hargrid went off n got stuk in a spider web thingy. Jarry found a centar n it BEHEEDED HIMǃǃǃǃǃ

"Noǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I screemd trying 2 put Jerys' hed bak on.

'I HAS KILLED HIM" screemed Sentaur.

"NO HERRY U MUST NUT DYEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I scremd. D/en Jerry dyed.

I vengeously got out my katana n begn STABIN da centruarǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ "DIE U STUPID PATHEICTC EXCUSE FOR A HUMANǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ U STUPID MY LIL PONY MANǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" Da sword went rite thru his hart n den he DYEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Der wuz blod evrywher n I liked up de blood n it was tasty n yummy.

"I msut kill da rest of de centuars to get mi reviewnge on Jarry's dethǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I sed getting my katana out of the centaurs body. "All the fuckers must die."

I used da maruders map 2 find all dde centuars n kill themǃǃǃǃ11111 Frist I foudn on dat fell down on it's nees n startd pleding for mersyǃǃǃǃǃ1

"YPU SHALL DIEǃ" i said. "PAY FOR YOU'RE SINSǃǃǃǃǃǃ1"

It dyed.

Den I found on in da lake (ti was nakked, lol but i dint look cuz im not a perv) "DIE DUMB FUCKER" i SED then stabbings its junk off with the katana. Teh centaur cryed at da loss of its manlyness but I did not show mercyǃ1111111

"dieǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃDIEǃ"

Onse ,all da cnrtuars wer ded, I wiped da blodo of my hands n wiped da blood of mi katana. Den i went bake 2 da Hargrds hut thingy.

"I have victoryed," I sed Proudly.

"Did u kil ldem all?"

I didǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"-)99)

"YAY YAY HORRAY ZEPHRYA U HAV SAVED US ALLǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 NOW WE IWLL NT HV 2 LIV IN FEAR NO MRE1ǃǃǃ"

"But, Harye dyed" I added sadly.'

Hargrid ffell down crying.

"But" said a voise from outside den de door went open n HARY came back in perfekytly aliveǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ "IM NOT DEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"oooooooooo" I sed.

"Hw r u live?" sed Hrgrid.

"Oj lol sed Harry. "I drank a Bak-2-Life potion rite befor i dyed, so dat if I dyed I would come BAK-2-LIFEǃ11111111"


	88. fHAPTER 85

fHAPTER 85(I ROT 3 CHAPTERS MARRY CHRISTMAS~~~~~!)

(A/N/ ALMOST 2 100ǃ1111 CHAPIESǃ111111 Olny 155 more 2 goǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11")

I went 2 mi dungeusnz wit hemrine N giny (Hary was not aloud cuz he was a guy, lol) den we gut redy 4 bed. I got al sexy so I wuld look ssuper sexy in mi dreemsǃǃǃǃǃ I brushd mi har (which had changd 2 blak wit brite pink n horange hilites, lol) n mi eys wer also blu, like da anime pplz, den put on a firlly wite nitegown dat went down all da way past mi feet, n beeded indian shoez, n lots of gold n silvr jewlrry, n a mascara. n i also got new tattooz dat sed "damned if i do dammed if i dont leme go im beter of alone, n here we go agan) Den We tryed 2 sleep, but non of us wer tired lol, so we talkd insted. We playd Spin da bottle wit Dobby n Nial Hroan's portriat ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Hermine n Giny spun eech other, then they had 2 kis, then g/iny spun Doby n dey had 2 make out for AN HOUR1ǃǃǃǃǃǃ Then mi n Nial spun ech other ne we mad out so long i could feel da blaze of pasion n sex rushing thru mi body.

"OMFGTISAǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" Sed Hemrine in Ginny. "That was so sSexyyǃ"

Hermine made out wit Doby some more, then /gny, then we went 2 bed cuz we were tired of playing lol.


	89. CHAPTER 86 snapes potionz classǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

CHAPTER 86 snapes potionz classǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111

The netxt day we got redy in the morning.

I turnd aroun Nials portriat bcuz I didnt want him to 2 watch me change. I put on a gold net dress, gold tiara on mi forhead, kole stuff around mi eyes, earings wit gold stuff danging of them. a pair of gold fishnet a gold thong n gold bra 2 match, mi scoriopion, n gold heelz. I luekd like a Expygptian princessǃ also i got gold tattooz al over my body. (somtims i feel lik im goin insane, but im alrite do, ya well be alrite do, cus wer da kingn n da queenz, of da new broken sene, n wer alrite tho,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 1234 dey say wer losers n wer alrithg wit dat, DADADADALALALALALALA )

"U'ere so hotǃ" sed Giny.

She wuz Gay but I was not so ther would never be a relatnushipǃ ;_;

We wnet 2 class.

SNAPE was in da clas except he had HAD A SEX CHANGEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ So now he was a womnǃ n h was called Snapaǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111

"HELLO CLAS I AM MRS. SNAPA" she sed.

"oh lol" the classed lolled loudly.

"IS NOT FUNYǃǃǃǃ1111111" SED SNAPa SMAKING us wit a ruler.

"DONT U DAR HIT ZEPHYRA WIT A RULERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111" sed Ginny having a crush on me. "She smacked Snapa then stabed the ruler RITE THRU SNAPAS HEARTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111 SNAPS dyed an ther was a bludcurdling wale AS SHE dyedǃ11

Then, ther was the substitute teechr LOCKHART1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111

"IM HEERE U F************ BLOODY WANKERSǃǃǃǃǃ" sed Lokahart proudly flying in thru da door. "I WILL TEEECH U DA SEKREITS OF DA POTIONS P*********** K************* J************8 F**** J*****88ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

We startd stwing potions.

"2day, we wil make CENTAUR STEWǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Ther was lots of centaur meat left ovr from our fite in da woods yesterayǃǃǃǃǃ We mad centeuar stew then n we 8 it and it was rlly goodǃ11111 It tastd xactly like BEEF JERYKYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111 (if u dont lik beef jerky den GO 1 GHELLǃ"

Hary m me made out loudly in da bak of the room.

"STOP THAT U LIL WANKERSǃ" SED lokchart smaking us wit da ruler.

WE KILELD LOHKART 2ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

Da nxt subsituted techer came in2 da room thenǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ It was...

...

..

...

.

..


	90. CHAPTE 87 OVLDEMORTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

CHAPTE 87 OVLDEMORTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Da sub techr was VOLCEMEORTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"o noǃ" i yelleld throwing jary behind m.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" screemd ddvoldemrot threteningly.

"N U DIE FIRSTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" SED me.

I ran ovr 2 him n started RESTLINGǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I had 2 get da soeruces stone away from him b4 he coudl do anythigǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"NO " seD voldrmort

he was Imortle, but that did not stop me from ripping his Man parts offǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111

"0_0" I said.

"U LIL BICH" sed Vodlemort crying n runnign away.

I tryed 2 get da sorceus stone BUT he was 2 fast1ǃǃ

He got awayǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111

We burnd Vodlemorts Wenus in the fire becuzz it was rlly gross. Then w finished eeting the centuar stew n da new sub techr came in it was MOLYL WEZZLEYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

N SHE HAD FRED N GOREG WIT HERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

"O NO" I EXICIVATED LOUDLY

:"WE WILL RAPE OUUUU" SED FRED N gEORGE COMGN OVER N TRYING 2 RPE MEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111

"HO 2 HELLǃ" I sed

Moly Weezlet sed "NO BICH U WILL NOT KIL MI SUNSǃǃǃǃ1"

Freed n gorge started RAPING meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"OMFGTISAǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I sed screemingly. "U CANNOT DO THISǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

Then Haryey ripepd of ther balls n thew them in the fireǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Fred n Gorge couldnt rap no more cuz they dint have nothng 2 rap with, lol. So then Hery killed them with a ruler, then moly weslzey tryed 2 kill me hn Herry for killing her suns, but SHE COUDKNT becuz she wasnt strong enuff 2 stab usǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111

"LOL" sed Hermine n Ginny.

We killd Nolly then went away.

"Wow that clas waz HEKTIKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ2" sed Me.

"Lol yeah" said Haryr Hermine in G/inny.

"Lolǃ"O I sed.

We wnet 2 da next clas wich was Car of Magikcle Creturs. Sinece Hargrdi was back, he was sharting the class wirh Mrs. Hargirdǃǃǃǃǃ1111

"THSI is a basilkikǃ" said Hagid getting the basilisk out of it's box thingy. "dDO NOT look in the eyes or it will kill you with its sighǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1"

BUT, some stoopid lil twerks looked at the basiliksǃǃǃǃǃǃ111 Cho Change n Ron weezley n Cedrick Digery alll looked in its eys an they dyed because they were stoopid.

"Oops" said Hagrid.

"LOLǃ"

Nobody realy care that they died because they were lo5ers.

"Maintenant, nous allons apprendre à prendre soin des basilics. Tout d'abord, vous ne devez pas regarder leurs yeux ou ils vont vous tuer avec leur STARE mortelle. Ensuite, vous ne devez pas laisser les crocs VOUS percer parce que cela est un poison mortel. Vous pouvez les tuer avec des poisons AGENDAS." SAID MRS HAGRID.

"oooooooooooh LOL" I said hppily.

When no one was looking I sneeked one of the basiliks out of the cage n put it in my pokitǃǃǃǃ11111111

Mabe, I could killVoldemort with itǃ11111111


	91. I KIL VODLEMRTǃǃǃǃǃ1111111

CHAPTER 88 I KIL VODLEMRTǃǃǃǃǃ1111111

We went 2 Phsyics class then but Sirus was teeching the clas, then, but someone ASSASSINATED Sirus then so they had to get a substute teacherǃ and Vldrmeort was the twherǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111

"OGM" I sed.

"2day we ar egoing 2 lern abotu DARK ARTSǃǃǃǃǃ111" sed Voldemrot "otherwise know as PHYSICSǃ11"

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"PHYSICS ,was invented by da famous wizerd also kown as ISAC NEWETONǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" Vodemrt pulled som dusty boks out of the desk "Zephrya wil u help me pas around these boks?"

I went ove. Then realzied...HIS WENUS HAS GROWN BACKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111 But then relized that WAS NOT HIS WENUSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 it was too big to be a WENUSǃ He was hiding the sroceus stone in his pantsǃ1111111 I relized, THIS WAUZ MI CHANCEǃ11111111 I reeched in2 his parts got the stone n sai "U R NOT IMORTLE ANY MORE MAHAHAHAHAHAHAǃ" While he was tring to grab the stoner away from me I said "DIEǃ" I stuck the baby basilisk in his face then it loked in his eys then HE DIEDǃ

.

.

...

..

/

...

HE DYEDǃ

His body falled 2 the grouwnd like a big ugly tree then the entire clas erupdted into loud noisy cheers. "DING DONG DA WISERD IS DEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11" sED The class cheerfully gathering around Vodlemrots body.

But then, I was transported bakc into timeǃ11111111


	92. -DA PASTǃǃǃǃǃ1

CHAPTE 89- - - - - - - - -DA PASTǃǃǃǃǃ1

I was...IN DA PASTǃ1111

AN IN DA PAST, VLDMEORT WAS STILL ALIVEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

I relized, in order 2 porperly clense the world of his evileness, I would have to go bak in past an killALL DA VERSIONZ OF voldemortǃ111111 Only then would we be fre of his evilnesǃǃǃǃǃ111

It was like 10000 years ago bakc when Voldemort was younger (lol hes like REELY old in da boosk loll)

Voldamort was da potions master (cuz Snape/Snapa wasnt alive yet llol)

Also, Dubmledor was not the headmastrǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ "He is nut born yet so I m da hedmaster 4 nowǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 LOLǃ" Sed this old guy who's name was Gandalf. "TROLLOLLOLOLOOLLǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111111" Gandalfs beerd n stf was wite n uglee n he loked lie Dmbledor but olderǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111

Lso, da presindetnnnt was Albraham Licnolnǃ I got 2 go 2 da wite house n meet him becuz i was on a seckrit mission from him.

"ZPEHRYA"h e said seixly.

"hi mr. lincolnǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111" I cryed.

"U r on a sekrit missin to help kill Voldmeort an wipe out his evil from dis world" He said sexily also he looked kind of like jamez bond wit a stoopid hat on. "okk?"

"ok lol"

Den I wanted 2 mak out wit him, but i new it would be blasmepthy to mak out wit da PRSEIDETNT, so I mad out wit a piktur of him i put in my looket. But it wuznt a very hott pikture becuz it wuz in blak n white, lolllllll.

den I went bak 2 hogwwrrtz an N der was Nazies an stuff evrywher n it was World wa 1 n the gr8 depresion n stuf.

"UHG I H8 DA PAST" i sed miserebly.

Den, I saw voldemortǃǃǃǃ1111111111

"I WILL KIL Uǃǃ1111111" I sed. I went 2 get mi katana, but kaatanaz hadnt been invwented yet so I xoulcnet kill himǃ11

"OMFGGǃ"

Voldemort ran away laffing cruely.

"LSO," Sed The Gandalf. "U cannot say OMG any more becaus God does not exist yetǃ U must say "OmZ" for Oj my Zeusǃǃǃǃǃ11 Becus Zeus exixted beofre God didǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"Omzǃ" I sed

Then, I got in trubble for braking some of the things on Gandalfs deskǃ

"GO TO YOUR DORMITRYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" rored Ganfald.

I went 2 mi dormitory. But, I dint know wher the dormity was, and the murders map was not invented yet, so I couldnt find it lolǃ I had 2 ask a guy.

"WWER is da dormitoryǃ I sed.

"oH lol Its this wayǃǃǃǃǃ12" HE walkd with me. "Oh by the Way I'm Wlliam Shapespeare but u can call me Billyǃǃ111"

"O culllǃ"

"I like righting poems n stufǃǃǃǃ11111111"

"Wat r da houses" I sed.

"Well der is da RENNESANCE house, dats da one Im in an u can be wit me, den ders de -Stoner Age HOUse, then theres the $$*8$464$ house."

We went 2 da dormitory thingy an then we had to part ways lol, cuz e was a guy n i was a girl (LOL I HAV DA BOOBX TO PROVE IT1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111 MI BUBZ ARE LIKE DA SIZE OF BAXBKETBALLZ LOLǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111) den I went 2 mi dormitory.

Den, I went 2 sleep cuz i was bored, lol.


	93. Chapter 93ITS ONLY 900 U STUPID FUK

**AFFERS NUT so guys ass u no i ben bizy wit skool. BUT. i mite be cummin bak n rightin mor shit SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO keeep updadtdd! n follow meh storry**

CHAPTER 90ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111 DA PAST CONINUDEǃ

I woke up n startd geting dress,d, but lol mi fave cloths n makeup hadnt been envented yet so I had 2 wear like old fashined stuffǃǃǃǃ1 It was soooooooooo ugliǃ Also SEXI HARECUTS hdnt been ivneted yet so I had 2 cut mi har in a ugly like 70s 80s kinda lookin style thingy lol like the mom in bake 2 da futere (AN EVRYE1 SHOULD WATCH DAT MOVIE ITS EPIKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111) Lol da haircut was su ugy but I relized, if I dint cut it, it would be a TIME PAARADOXǃǃǃǃ11 Den I put on one of those dress thingys that woman wear in the 1600s n stuff on, and lol it was so uglee but it managed 2 look rlly sexi on me.

I got up n tryed 2 leeve tha dorm but ther was a NAZIEǃǃǃǃǃ It keepd me from leeving mi dormǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111111111111

"U MAY NOT PASǃǃǃǃǃ1" It sed menecinglee.

"WAT"

"U IS NOT ALOUD 2 PAS BECU BEUTIFULLǃǃǃǃǃǃ wE WILL KEEP U HEER FOR ETERNITE N RAP U N STUFǃǃǃǃ111"

I tryed stabing it with mi katana but da katana hadnt been invented yet, so lol i had 2 get some old fashioned knife thingys. I stabd the nazi with mi nives n it dyed.

"RHAHRYAYYAYAYAYAYAYA I AM DA BEEST" I shoted then I dancd down da dorm staris. I had 2 do da moon dance cuz non of da other good dances had ben invented yet. Lol. I loked like a dork.

In da gr8 hall der was nozis evrywhere. U new dey were nazixs because dey wer wearing those thigns liek the storm troopes do in star worz, excpet they had the nzi symbol thngs all over them. Ther wer 4 talbs for the houses (renecanse storner age n #5^#334) then but allso ther was a HUUUGE table 4 the dumbldrore at da frtn of the room.

Me n Bilyl shat at the Renciance talbe then started eating. It was the gr8 depresion so ther wasnt much food, we just had stale beard n sum yuky tasking beans n stuff.

Wile we wer eatng Gandalf stood up at his table. "ASS YOU ALL KNOW, it is the gr8 depresion, so we dont hav much money, so we dont hav enuff 2 pay the teechers salerys, SO, ther s no class 2dayǃ clas is cancledǃǃ11 Evrye1 can go do watever they wantǃǃǃǃ1"

I relized, I had 2 try n find the Voldemort of this time an kill himǃǃ1111111 Thakfully ther wer no classes so I wuz able to spend al mi free time findign him.

DEN...

..

cliffieǃǃǃǃǃǃ1


	94. xyxygkrtrbtt

**stop repirting mi its meen!**

CHAPTER 91

"I hv a confusion to make" said Bilyl.

"wat" I said.

"Zephrya,,,,,I love u."

I gasped in surprise then said. "Huh."

"I rote u this poem thingy." He started reeding da poem. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?Thou art more lovely and more winds do shake the darling buds of May,And summer's lease hath all too short a date."

I gasped an fell over swoonilyǃǃǃǃ "SWOONǃ" I screemd. I lov poetryǃǃǃǃǃ "That was the sexyest poem ever I LUV Uǃǃǃ111"

We made outǃ1

then, Snape came runnign out of da shadows.

"master gave me the orders to KILL Zephyraǃ111" he screemd filinging himself at me.

"NOOOOOOOOǃ" I ed.

Den, B/illy Shakesoepre threw himself in front of meǃǃǃǃ1 Snape tryed to 2 kll me but instead his knfie went thru Billy's hartǃ111

THEN,

,

,,,

,

,,

BILYL DYEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

WAT A TRAJICK SAKRIFICEǃǃ I sobed then my tears making such a huge puddle on the floor that Snape sliped in them tripped and fell and LANDED ON HIS OWN DAGERǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 The dager went n2 his heart n he dyed 2ǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

"OMG" i sed then looking around quickly the Gandalf wuz giving me the evil eyeǃ "I mean OMZ~ǃ"

i PULED the dager out of Billys heart then said "Billy plz I love u if u love me then return to meǃǃǃǃǃ1" BILY camer back 2 life then said "I lvoe you Zpheyra an smaked his lips on my lips then we made out with pasionately fireǃ

"Woah ccalm down there sexi" said the Gandalf comign over.

"A MAN JUST ATTAKED USǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I scfreemd.

"Hm yes the nazies msut have let him in" said Gandaf.

"VOLDAMROT sent himǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11" I sed.

"0_0" sad Gandalf.

"I MSUT FIND VOLDAMRTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

I tryed 2 find da chamber of sekrits, but da chamber of sekrits had not been invented yet. i LUKED around by da womping willw, but der was no passige thingy 2 da shrieking shak cuz da womping wilow was only a tiny little weekling.

"DOBBYǃ" I screemd.

But, Dobby was not born yetǃǃǃǃǃǃ111

"ARHRHGHHHRHWDJHSHFHRTYTYHH I HATE BEING IN DA PASTǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" I screemd.

Evnetually, I went bk 2 da caslte cuz I couldnt find voldmeort.

Bily and me made out den we had 2 go 2 our classes. i wuz in a difrent clas from him cuz im only in 2nd yer and hes in 7th yer, lol, so I had 2 go 2 car of majickel creatures N he had 2 go 2 potionz.

da car of majckle creturs teechr is DA DOG WISPHERERǃǃǃǃǃ11

"2DAY I WILL TEECH U 2 SPEEK WIT DOGZǃǃǃǃ1" he sed then piking up a dog n talking 2 it.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DOGZ ARNT MAJICKEL CRETURSǃ" sed a stoopid kid.

da Dog wispherer. "OMFZ HOW DAR YU SAY DATǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 DOGZ AR MAJICKELǃ" Den de dog ran over n BITED DA STOOPID KIDS HED OFǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Der was blood n gutz n stuf evrywhere n we all laffedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

(AN/ DOGS RULǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

We spent da hole class lerning 2 speek 2 dogz. De dog wisperer had da DIKTIONARY OF DOG LANGUIQGEǃ1 Excpet paper hadnt ben ivnented yet so it was all riten on stone tablets n thingsz, so de ditionary was rlly huge n hevy. We tok turns reeding da dikitonary then spekking 2 da dogsǃǃǃǃǃ

"I LIK TO LIK ME ARSHOLEǃ" da doge sad liking its arshole.

"I HUNGRY"

"I EET FLESHǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11" Da dog riped off someones flesh n ate itǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

DEN,,,,,

,

,,

,

...

WE WENT 2 DA PATORNUS CLASSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11


	95. CAHTER 921ǃǃ

**stop callng my story shitt.y om not a parody u fuckig AHshuls TNX2da pll who liekd it.**

CAHTER 921~~~~~~ǃ~~ǃ~

The patrons teacher was tall and long black silk hair and he had sexeh and big muscles and a 8 pack kind of like Johnny depp in Pyriamids of the Caribbean. He was wearing Pants and a black sweater with satanic symbols on the front and had Sparkling blue eyes like diamonds in the ocean. "Whats your name?" I axed shyly smiling flirtously. "I am SALZAR SLYTherin" He said, flirtingly. "I'm the New patrons teacher our you our new student?'

"Yeah I'm Zephrya I time travled here" I started to say then realized Nobody could now taht I was from teh futureǃ "Lol. I mean I'm Zephyra I am from A FAR away place You wouldnt of heard of it."

"Oh Lol cool," said Mr. Slytherin sexly.

"Ok No class is starting everyone take you're seats" said Mr Slight.

We all found decks and sat down.

"Today, we are leaning how to do PATRONUSESǃ" He ponted his wand and light flew out. It was the shape of...a basiliskǃ "Every one say expecto petroleum and your patron will appearǃ"

"Expecting petroleum" we said noisly.

My patronus was...NIALL HORANǃ Then I did another patronus. This one was...a UNIKORNǃ Everyone o-mouthd at my patronuses. "Zephyra you are special you have TO patronuses n stead of ONEǃ" Mr. Slitherin sxly came over to my desk.

"Oh thats cool" I said.

My patronuses ran around. They glowed moonly. They were so beutifulǃ

"You are fucking amazing," said Slythering sexily.

"Aw thank you that is the greatest complement I have ever gottenǃ" I danced around the room sexily shaking my stuff Then I installed a stripping pole and started stripping seductively, and the while class clapped because my perfomance was AMAZINGǃ


	96. ddydyeryrZefiras Returnr

HCPTER 93

(an **IM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK GUYZ IM DUN WIT SKOOL 4 DA YER!111111111111111111111111111111111 I CAN UPDAT EVRRYDAY NOW! ARNT U EXITED? A HOLE SUMMER FULL OF ZEPHYRA!ǃǃ)**

(a/n O YA I 4GOT 2 SAY LAST CHAPPIE I GOT A NEW BETA HIS NAME IS JASONǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 HES MY BF AND HES SUPER GOOD AT RIGHTING HE PASSED HIS ENGLISH CLASS WITH LIKE A A OR SOMETHINGǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 N HES REALLY GOOD AT RIGHTING SEX SEANCESǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 THANKS JACE UR THE GR8ESTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ)

After class me and my boyfriend jAce went to our dormitory. Lol.

We stared making outǃ His lisp were fiery with passion and heatǃ We shoved our lips together in passion and made out.

"MMmmmmmmmmm mm" said Jace.

"Oh oh baby oh" I said mashing my lips at his. Then, I felt his bodyǃ He had sharp, hard contours in his chest that were sexy and he had like an 8-packǃ We pulled of our clothes and then shoved our bodys together in sex and passion.

"OHHHHHHHHHHǃ" I screamed.

Jace's manly bits were the biggest I'd even seen. How will that fit inside meǃ I screamed in confused passionately.

Then we get naked and have-know-what with his enormous thingy. It's so sexy I scream so loud the roof shakesǃ "OH OH OH OHHHHHHHHBABAYYǃ" I say then Jace jams his jackhammer in my body and we black out in a wave of passion.


	97. CHAPTER 94 i luv jace so so sososososos

CHAPTER 94

(A/N THANKS JACE THAT WAS THE GR98EST CHAPPIE EVER RITTEN IN THE HISTORY OF EVRǃǃǃ UR SO GOOD AT WAT U DO WINK WINK ;) CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU 2NITEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1WINKY WINKIǃǃǃ N THANNX FOR HELPING ME EDIT THIS CHAPTERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ O YA AND I KNO ITS BEN MOR DEN A DAY SINCE I PUT UP DA LAST UN BUT I TOOK ME A LOTA WORK 2 TRANSDLATE N STUFF SORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY)

We went to Madam Maxims class after we finished sexing our sexes.

There are these scary lookin horse things everywhereǃ

"Ce sont des oiseaux de cheval volant ǃ Mais la colère de don\ ' t rendre ou ils vont arnaquer votre tête avec les choses de leur bec pointu talon.ǃ" she says which means "These are Flying Horse Birdsǃ But don't make them anger or they will rip your head off with their sharp beak talon things." also "

Translation

vous pouvez seulement eux semblent si vous DÉCÉDEZ" which means u can only seem them if you DIE. anywyz so then most ppl in da class handt died yet (i had lololololloll) so she killed evry1 in the class an then brout them back 2 life.

Then, one of the kids touches a horse thingy, and the horse rips his head ofǃǃǃǃǃ

"OMG" says Madam Msxim then she shots a spell at the kid and his head flies back on his headǃ "OMG" says everyone then all run away from the horse birds.

'"'JE VOUS AI DIT QU'ILS SERAIT PUTAIN ARRACHER VOS VISAGES POURQUOI N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS ÉCOUTÉ ǃ COMMENT PUTAIN VOUS L'OSEZ ǃ:"" WHICH is french for "I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD FUCKING RIP YOUR FACES OFF WHY DID YOU NOT LISTENǃ HOW FUCKING DARE YOUǃ"

Then a hrose bird thingy eat one of the kids.

"CE QUE L'ENFER PUTAIN ǃ" SATS MAXIM Whuch is French for What the fucking hellǃ

We start running around.

"aller baiser du diableǃ" sed Maxim which is what the fucking hell again but different.

Then the horse birds ate everyone except for me and Jace, so we start making out slurpily lol. Jace smacking his mouth sexy against mine then his tongue retching down my throat OMG I said sexly then warping my legs around him. He took of my black lace bra then I took of his then he took of my tong then I took of his pants and shirt. Then we united.

" BABYY" happied Jace.

"Yesǃ" I rips of his clothes.

"U H UH UH " then his enormous thing goes inside me and we scream so loud the stars fall from the sky around us.


	98. holy fek!

**holy shet its bne a long tim sunce i rote on da story!1! lololol i rote a bunch of des chapters durin da sumer wen i waus bord but i didnt had internet conectin lollolol. also dat was wen i stil was wit jes n he kina got me permgnetn an i ts a long story but its partlee y i havint ritten nothing in a long time also i mis a lot of skool 2. anewaz her it is!1**

HCHAPTER 95

(AN/NN/NNN/N THANKS JACIE THAT WAS BEUFITFUL U R SUC H A GOOD RITHGTER N U RLLY GUD AT SEXI SCENCEǃ AN WE HAD LOTSA FUN LAST NITE DINT WE?ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ LOLLOLǃǃ WINK WINKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ SE U AGAIN 2NITEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ)

Then after that we got to PREHISTORYǃ Lol like history class, but prehistory cuz this was bake in the past, lol. There was thus boring old man name Bin and he was dead lol but then he reanimated his corpse thru black magjic lol. He was a necrophiliacǃǃǃ11 He started having sex with some of the kids in the classǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ But then he tryed to rape me and Jace stabed him thru the haertǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111

"NO YOU FUKKER DONT TOUCH MI GIRLFRIENDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" said Jace hottly.

"I WIL FUK Uǃ" But he was not dead because you cant kill dead peopleǃ T/heyre allready dead lol1ǃ So Bin tryed raping me some more.

"DONT" said Jace then ripped Bins into lots of little pieces then threw all the pieces in a fire then lighting them all on fire and burning him upǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111 No more binsǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 And sence there was no more Bins there was no more classǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ So me and Jace sexed for the rest of the class. He rips all this clothes off, then baring his 8-pack in my face then screaming "COME AND GET ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" We sexed together for hours.


	99. Chapter 99

CHAPTER 96 FUK U JACE AN NO NOT DAT WAY

(AN/ JACE U STOOPID FUKKER I H8 UR GUTS I H8 U H8 HU H8 U SO FUKIGN MUCH I WAN U 2 DIE IN A FIREǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 UR DA WORST BOYRFIREND I EVR HADǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 U SHOULD A WORE A CONDEMN U STOOPID SUN OH A BITCHǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1)

stoopid jace my stoopid ex boyfridn tryed 2 cum in2 mi room.

"HI I WANT 2 RAPSE U" sed he.

"GO AWAY U RTARD" I sed then he tryed 2 ramp meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I got a nife then stabbed him thru the head an then riped all his brains outǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 Then tok his eyes off tehn so he couldnt seǃǃǃǃǃ1 Then I stabed him thru the chest 15 tmes an cut his WEENIS offǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 YA STOPID OLD PICE OF SHITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111111 I yeleld then carving his body in peices.

jace cryed.

"DIE"

hT/hen, I kleld himǃǃǃǃǃ111111

He dyedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111

U DUMP FUCKERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I screamed burning his body then throwng tha ashes around all over da place.


	100. xXXxXxXzephyra s BACKAKCKSKCKCKCKKxXXXX

CHAPTER 97 KILING DA VOLDAMORT OF DA PASTǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

Den a gost appeard at meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"I am da spirit of Voldemorts pastǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" It sed. "U must kill me 2 restor all piece an order 2 hogawartsǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11"

"O noǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I cryed out then beginnign 2 cry.

"DDDD" sed da goast.

I grabd a nife from da ground wiped jaces blud off then stabd it in2 da goast hart.

""NO U MUST kill da REaL voldemort in order 4 it 2 workǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111111" IT sed "u msut find da VOLDEMORT dat is alive in dis time den kill himǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111111111111111111 Im just tyring 2 hep uǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"ok" I sed then ran awey n startd luking around.

A house elf dat loked just like dobby but wasnt sed "I hav a sekrit 4 u"

"hu r u"

"I am dobys grat graet gr9 gr8 gr8 gr8 gr g8r gr8 g8rg8 rg8rg88r grandfather" it sed then

"OK"

"I have a sekirt" then it told me the skreit. "U must go 2 da chambr of sekriests 2 find voldy."ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ "

I thnxed da elf den went down 2 da chambr or sekrists. I could speek parckeletongue so i wuz albe to open tha door Tha basilik tryed 2 eat me, but I run away then found the WRITTING ON THE WALǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111111111 I red it it sed

..

..

...

2 KILL DA VOLDRMORT

U MUST FIND DA SOUL OF A DRAGON

DA HART OF A SNAKE

AN A SKULL OF A HYPPIGRIFF

I cheered bravadouly. "YEY I FUND ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ " Then I ran arouns starting 2 day "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIǃ"

Da hart of a snake? I sed. Well da basilik is a snake THEN ikilled da bsilik wit my nifeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 Then I ripped its hart out it was jind of bloody n gross but i dint mind. I wiped da blood off on mi cloths then ssed "TAKS 1 HAS BEN COMPLETEDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111111"


	101. Chapter 101lol no itz not

HCPATER 98 DA CDRAGORN

I relized i needed 2 kill a dragonǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111

but 4st, I had 3 get new cloths cuz all my old ones wer covered wit bl00d. So i went 2 mi commin rume then 2 mi dungoen then found mi wardrobe thingy. Ther ws sum boogerts hiding in mi wardrobe but i KLLED THEM WITH MI WANDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 Then I lolled bcuz it wuz so funny. Then I got mi cloths then an put them on. I had a spakrly robe over mi thong mi bra that wer sprkly n blk, n a necklace of blk perlz that wnet around mi neck 4 timez, then some hi heels an a gold plated belt buckle wit a snakeshin belt (wit da snakeshin of da basilik, duhh) then mi scorpio neklacxse, then some gold clips wit ruby sparkly thingys in dem in mi hair. Den mi har was dark blak with brite green strikes n mi eyes wer 2.

I wodnred were could i find adragonǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1


	102. l

CHAPTER 99

(a/n JACE I LUV Uǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111 UR DA BEST BF EVR CSNT WATE 2 SEE U 2NITEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111111111 WINK sexyyy)

DEN I foud a thing that sed "gringots has lots of dargonsǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111"

Omg I need 2 go 2 grintosgts1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I relize.d

I foudn da mruders map then sed "SHOW ME DA PATH 2 GINTOGTORSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" It showd me da path. I grabd my war hammer then sed JACeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ And Jace n me folowd da path 2 gringots. da gorund lit up all brite n shiny 2 show da path 2 gringotsǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ (DA YELLO BRIK RODEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ) der at da gringots da rodes wer all made of gold n stuff n it was rly shiny n sexxi. Jace n me mad out n toook selfies then went in2 gringots n der we TRULLS everywher1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

Orgre troll tingysǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Jace smaked a orgy torll then sed "DIE U FUKKER" den da torll dyed.

Then me n jace made out n kissed n roled around on da floor riping each others cloths off. "MMMMMMMMMMMMM YEA YEAǃ sade Jace all sexy like atustin Mhone. Je riped my bra of then mi thong then jamed his self inside me so hard i scremdǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

Den a dragon rored behid usǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"U DUMB FUKKERS STOP FUKKIG IN MY LAIRǃ" sed da draogn. Der wuz gold evrywer n stuff. Da dragon treyd 2 rip mi hed of.

"GO 2 HELLǃ ǃ~#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#" i said then stabing the dragon in its MAN BOODY PARTSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 It dyed then an I tryed 2 rip its soul out. "HOW DO I GET IT'S SOUL OUT" I scremed frantikally.

"Maybe get a vakuum kllenr" sed Jace.

I got a vaccum cleenr then tryed vacuming out its sole but it dint workǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"Maybe...DEMORTERTORSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

I blew a hwislte then the dmeenrotrs appeartdǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 OMFG Then the Demeorts startd sucking at da dragon. Da dragons soul detaches from the dragons body n floated around, then jace used a net thingy 2 catch da soul n put it in a jar (LIKE DA GUY FROM DA BFG EXCEPT WIT SOULS INSTEAD OF DREEMZ AN DA BFG HASNT BEEN INENTED YET iN DA PAST, LOL)

Me n jace took the soul thingy and left.


	103. u

CHAPTER 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111

(AN DIS IS MI 100TH CHAPPIEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ LETS CELECBRATEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 HM HOW SOUHULD WE CELEBRATE? EVRY1 SHOUDL GIVE ME 1000000000000 REVIEWSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 AN ME AN JACE WELL CELEBRATE L8Rǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111 also JACE IS JELPING ME EDIT AGAIN 2 SO MI SPELLING IS MUCH BETRǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1)

nOW 4 da SkUlL of a /hypogrifǃǃǃ11111111111111

"Madm Maxims clas" sed Jac wizsely.

Then, we went too Madam Maxims classǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111

We started 2 kill a hipogrif.

Alors Madame maxime est venu trop nous et ledit \"WHAT THE FUCK sont vous faire vous muets FUCKERS pourquoi sont vous tuer mon précieux HIPPO Griffon. \" puis elle a essayé de nous tuer ǃ Elle agita une Hachette dans le visage de mi. Which means "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMB FUCKERS WHY ARE YOU KILLING MY PRECIOUS HIPPO GRIFFS."" She tryed to kill us with her hatched then stabed Jace in the gutǃǃǃǃǃǃ111

"NO MI LOVE" I sed

"I WIL KIL U" Said Mrs. Maxim.

I touched Jaces then waved mi hand N HE CAME BACK TOO LIFEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 tHEN WHILE Maxim is busy looking surprised I grab the hatchet out of jaces chest and stab Maxim with itǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 Maxim dyes and then so does the hippogriff. I cut it's skull out then take it too my dungeon.

Me and Jace make out on my dungeon. MMM MM says Jace sexily sexing his sex at my sex.

"ooo"

Then, I make noises while we do you-know-what.

Then some words appear on the wall they say "TO GET VOLDEMORT DEAD U MUST MIX DA POTION."

O yeah I say then grab the indgrediants from da floor where I threw them when me and Jace were doing u-kn0w-what. We get a cauldron throw all the ingredients in then start mixing, it smells awful but then smoke rises out then KILLS VOLDEMORTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111

"YEY IS DEDǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111" I sed then celibatedǃǃǃǃǃ11111

Me and jace have you know what he pushes his thingy into me and we make noises to celebate killing Voldemort. Then I'm supposed to leave too go back to my time, but I don't want to leave Jace behind. I'm so sad WHO DO I CHOOSEǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111

Then a ghost appears and it says "ZEPHYRA YOU'RE TASK IS NOT DONE YET" Then says "YOU MUST GO BACK TO THE CAVEMEN DAYS N STUFF 2 KILL ALL DA VERSIONS OF VOLEMODRT1"

"o noooooooooooooo" I start crying sadly.

"BUT" said the ghost.

I look at it cryly.

"U may take you're boyfriend with you."

I cheer and hug Jace and we do you-kn0wo-what again to celebrate.

Then,

I GET TAKEN INTO THA PASTǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111


	104. k

**dis waz wrot bac when i still d8ed j8c lololol he gav me all kinza diseases n it took 4eva to get rid of dem so i was in da hosptial alot which i why i havent posed alot and coz i was pregnant 2 but weelllllllllllllll im bettr now, so im tryn 2 uplowed dem. i rowt dem wen i wuz in de hspital so derz lots of stuffz i havent posed... HER U GO! i no u guyz were watin 4 so lng im srry 2 mak u gyz saddddd**

CAPTER 101

(a/an ME AN JACE AR DONEǃǃǃǃǃǃ111 FOUR GOODǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111 HES A LOUSY LIL FUKKER N HE KEEPS GIVIN ME WEIRD DISESES N STUFFǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111 IMMA BRAKE UP WIT HIM AN DAT MEASN NO MOR GOOD EDITING BUT LOL I DONT CAR CUZ IM SO DON WIT HIM)

We got 2 da caveman times then cavmans started apering evrywherǃǃǃǃǃ1111 N then they fukking killed

Jace and startd eting himǃǃ11111 Excpt Jace had too much std's then so they all diedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ HhahaHAHAHAAHAHAǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111111

Then some mor cavmans that hadnt eaten jace came ovrr 2 mi and sed "YO"

I sed "yo"

"r u here 2 kill voldmart?" SED the cavemans.

"ya"I sed.

"cull"

Ther was cavman-hogawarts wicth was like regular-hogwarts but older. It wuz made out of old rocks n stuff n ther was guys evrywehr with caveman leperd skin drss things on evrywher. "WE IS CAVMENTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" sed da cavmen then startd killing stuf with rocks. Then they had sex wit jaces dead body then they se "WE IS UNSILVILIZED AN WE HAS SEX WIT DEAD PEPLEǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111"

"lol" ised.

Thr wer 6 hogwarts cavman Houses, rock, Fire, Stone, Stoner, Cavman, and Dead LEpoerd. Da dumbldor of da skool, hu's name wuz AnxientOldGuy, put da sotrting hat on mi hed. Da hat was mad out of stones bcux dey didnt have stuff 2 mak hats out of bak then. Da had screemd "FIREǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111" bcuz I/ had a firey personaltiy lol.

I went 2 da fire house. It was mad out of fire n lava n stuf, n ther was a firehous subs ther (lol fire house firehous lol hahaha LOL) Then I got sum subs n went 2 mi new dormityroy.

"Hi I/m Troy" sed A cavEman.

He wzu hotǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 He had on a lepoard print drs thingy but it was cut relly short so u could se his big 8-pak abs. Then he tok me to mi new dormityr.

"Thers no moar rule about Girls being n Boys dormitorys" sed Troy seduktivly. "Becuz. We r 2 Unsivilized."

Lol.

Me n try went 2 his dormitry then sexed. Lol. ti was so sexy n he was MUCH BEDER AT SEXING THEN JACEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 HAHAHAHAHA LOLǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111111

"MMMM BEBYYY" sed da Troy.

"U IS SEXIIII"

We finshed sexing then Iwent lukinng around 4 voldamort.

"...ǃ" Sed Troy.

"Do u now were boldamort is?/" I aed to him.

"NO" sed Troyl.

I put mi cloths bak on (LOOOOOOOONG blake drss with firlly lase stuf all over it, lepord print hi heels, thng bra with leport print on it, sexii gold jewlry, mi skorpion nexlase, an my hare was dyed with lepord spots in it an m eyes were leprod colors), then we found da CHAMBR OF SEKRITS1ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111 "OMF i wonder itf coldemort is in hereǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" i RAN over 2 da chambRe of sKerits then sed "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Da BASILKIK wuz in dere.ǃǃǃǃǃ11111

"do u nowe were ovldemrotr is?" I sed.

"no" sed baslik sadly.

"ok well if u see him tell me cuz i need 2 KILL himǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111"

We left, then.

"meybe hs in da whmping wilwo" sed troy.

We wnet 2 da whimping willlw an it was only a tiny lil plant sporut thingyǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 "Hmmmmmm noǃ111111111ǃ11111111111" sed troy then we left th womphgint willow then sed "GMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MAYBE HE IS IN DA HUFLEPUF SODMRITORYRǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111"

So, we wet 2 da huflepfu domity then tyrd to get in UT it was loked an we dint no da passwordǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111111111 O FUKITY FUKǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111111111111 i sed then cryingly thenA ghost lady cum out from behind a statue n saed "I NO DA PASSWORDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"gr8 then u should tell it 2 usǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1"

"BUT" she floted around menecingly "I WILL TELL U BUT FURST U MSUT COMPELT THE 12 TASKSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111{

"O NOǃǃǃǃ111111111 se troy "ITS A TARPǃ1111111111 THA TASKS ARE IMPOSIBLE U WILL DYE TRYINGǃǃǃǃ1111111111111"

"TO LATE" SED THE GOST WOMNA "U MUST COMPLTE THE TASKS OR I WILL KILL U."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


	105. e

CHAPTR 102 THA TWLEV TASKSS

"FIRST" SED ghost woman "U MUST COLELCT ME A HEART OF A UNIKORN"

"O no"

"da unikorsn are in da 4biden 4st" sed Toy helpflly.

'ok then" we went 2 da 4ibidden 4wst then.

"I SEE A UNIKORNǃǃ11111111111" sed Troy.

Suddenly, SPIDERSǃ1111

"ARNRMRRMAMRMRMMNOMNOM" sed da spiders rushing 2wards us. "WE WILL EATS YOUǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111"

"DIEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111"

I tryed 2 kill my spiders wit da katana, but katans' did not exist yetǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111

"DE ONLY WEPONS WE HAVE AR ROCKSǃǃǃ11111111" sed Troy.

We startd kiling the spiders wit ROCKSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ BUT, they dint all dye then an instead on of them started eting TORYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" sed troy as the spirders ripd him apart.

"DIE MUTHERFUKURS" i sed Then bashd the spider up wit a rok n killed itǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ All da spiders dyed in fear as I fearsumly kileld them allǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111111111 "DONT TOUCH MI TRORYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111" I kileld all da spiders den me n tory went 2 da centre of da 4istǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

Der wuz...a UNIFORM LAIRǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111

"DIEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111" I jumpd on on of the unikrons and STABED ITS HART OUTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111 it dyed bludily then i removed da hart n stuk it in mi pokitǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

"DYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

A unikorn troll tyrd 2 kill Troyǃǃǃǃǃ But, I savd troy then and killed all the unikorns therefor i had lots of unikrons hartsǃǃǃǃ111111111

Den, we went bak 2 da gost lady

"GOOD" she sed "U HAV COMPLTD TASK 1 WIT FYLING COLORS. mmpw NOW U MSUT COMPTLE THE SECOND TASKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"


	106. h

CHAPTR 103 DA SEKIND TASK

da sekind task ill be...TO SAVE UR BOYFRIEND FROM DA EVUL MERMAID THINGYSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ12"

"wut" i sed then relized the lady was luking at TROYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 "NOOOOOOOOOǃ U CANT GIV HIM 2 DA IVIL MURDMAID PEPLEǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111"

"2 late" then she crapped her hands then TORY dispaperedǃǃǃǃ1111

"NO""""""""""""'''''

i started 2 cry then relzied troy would die if i dindt do nuthinǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 So i ran 2 da gr8 l8ke then throw myself in then swim 2 da bottomǃǃǃ1111111111 I kan hold my breth for a reely long time. I found da mermaid lair then got sum roks n killed da mermaid guards dat wer guarign da lair."DIEEEEEEEǃǃ1`~~"

Al d murdmaisds dyed.

Den. i found Troy in da botomǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 "UR ALIVEǃ111111111111" I raped my arms around hm then carryed him 2 da top.

"I HAV FINSIHED DA SEVOND DATSK" sed then i.

"ooooooooooooooo"

gost lady applauded haply. "only 11 mro 2 goǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111"


	107. ee

CHPTR 104 DA THRUD TASK

"NOW... .. . ... .. .. . ... u wiLL CAPTURE DA SORCEUS STONERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111111111111"

ms. gost sed.

We went 2 da hogwertz basment thingy n tryed 2 go 2 da mirror, BUT, some ches people tryd 2 stop usǃǃǃǃ11111

"FUCK YOUǃ111111111111111" I screamed at da chess people then tryd 2 kill tem wit rocks, but, they would nut dyeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111 THEN, i kileld themǃǃ1111111111111 They fall over dead then we go to the next room then go through fire n stuff. Trey sakrifices himself 2 get mi thru safely, lol. I get 2 da mirer room by miself, then, A GUYS IS THEREǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111

ITS.

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

KIRLWILǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11

"FUCK YOUǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111" I take a really big sharp rock then stab Krwil through the heart then he fucking dyes in a pile of blood n goreǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111 "HAHAHA LOLǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111" Kirwin dyes. I stand lokig atm yself in themirror then say "OMFG IM SO HOTǃ" Even surounded by corpes and shit, I'm so hotter than tha sunǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111 I'm wearing gold fishnets gold lace shit, gold socropiton necklas, then, gold miniskhrit, gold heels wit diamonds all over htemǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ And mi eyliner is sparkly n perfict. "I LOVE LOOKING AT MI RELFECKITON"

"BUT...

THEN...

I broke da miror then and got da stone out DEN "BAWAHAH" viktoryǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ i hVE COMPleted da thurd taskǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111111

I go back to the main thingy where the gost lady is wating.

"GUD JUB"


	108. mm

HCAPTER 105 DA 4RD TASK

"now is time 4 da 4rth task" sed the lady "u msut bring ur boyfriend bak from da dead."

"0_0" I sed "how"

"Well" "I canut tell uǃǃǃ111111 dat wud be CHEETINGǃ"

I tryed 2 find da sekrit doorway 2 da underworld BUT der wuz noneǃǃǃ11111111111 "O NO" then I relized I could just kill miself and it could get to underworld in no timeǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I tok a rok, cut mi rists, and den bled out. DEN, I dyedǃǃǃǃǃ111111111

Den, I wuz in da underworldǃǃǃǃǃ1111

I WUZ IN HELLǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Da deivl sed "o yer bak agn ar u?" seixly teh he tyed 2 rap me.

"FUCK U" then I killed himǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 Then I luekd around for Trey but couldnt find himǃǃǃǃǃ1 I relized, he must of gone to heavenǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 I would have 2 get miself 2 heven and then find him therǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

HOW can i get 2 hevenǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ I wonderdd then sed WELL i have 2 become a good personǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 Immedietly I started bilding orfinajes and hospitels and doing kumunity servise and stuff. Denn, a pair of anjel wings growed out da back of mi shit and a helo thingy cam up out of mi hedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ YEY I sed then flowed up 2 heaven.

God was wating at da gats of hevin "HELO" he sed.

"hi Mr, god" I sed nervusly.

"Helo ZEPHYRA TEMPTRESS DESTINY NIGHT DEATH POTTER WAYLNAD yes i no hu u r EVRYE1 NOWS WHO YOU AREǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1" god then sed "U dont deserv 2 be dead y da fuk r u here?/ u must go bak 2 life UR TASK IS NUT DONE YET" Then he wavd his hand n i startd flowitng down to earth.

"WAIT"

"wut lol"

"mi boyfrdnǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 I must birng him bk 2 life wit meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111"

Go wavd his hand agan an troy apperd by mi side. We floted bak 2 earth then repaprd in da Caveman Hogwartz.

"helo" sed gost lady/ "NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE 5RD TASK"


	109. i

CHAPTE 106 DA 5RTH TASK

"da 5th task is to FIND DA HEYDMASTER OF DA SKOOL AND KILL HIMǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"WUT"i sed suspiciouslee. "y"

"vbcuz he is bad man'

"0_0"i sed then went to find da hedmaster. BUT, troy sed "NO ZPEHRYA de gost is EIVL DO NOT TURST HERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111"

I KILELD troy for his incompetience. "DO NOT COME BAKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111"

Den I found headmaster. he was in his lair thingy killign children and eting their flesh. i new, in my hart, that i had been right in kiling tory and folowng the gosts ordersǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 I found hedsmaters and stabed him threw the heart.

'O_O"

Then I went bak 2 da ghost laur

"U HAV DONE WELL MY DEER U HAVE ONLY HALF THE TSSKS REMANING"


	110. n

HCAPTR 107 DA 6TRH TAKS

"NOW, u must FIND A SENTUAR AND BRING ME IT'S HIDE"

I wnet 2 da 4bden 4est and found a Centuraǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111 It screemd as I tortured it and took of its hide. "PLS HAV MERZY" it sed But I was mercilesǃ 4 DA GR8R GOODǃ It if wood haf to die in order 4 voldemort to die I was wilking 2 take the risk.

I borught the hide bak.


	111. g

CHAPTE 108 8TH TAKS

Now, it is time for the 8th taksǃ" sed the Ghsot woman haply.

"O_O"

"U must bring me da GIANTSǃ1111111 AND bring me der hides 2~~~~~~~~~ǃ"

I went out 2 da forest, found da giants den killed dem got der hides n stuffffffǃ


	112. z

CHAPTR 109 9TH TAKS

"for da 9th task u must sedouse 10 men and SLEEP wit dem in da next hourǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111"

i went 2 da commin rume, set up a strippign pole, and proceeded 2 strip. i twirld around sexly and took of all mi clothsǃ all the guys crowded around mi and droold and mad a line. dey all lined up 2 be da first 2 sleep wit meǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 I shuk mi booty.

Da first gy was ugli so i kiked him out of line. Da next 2 gyz wer hot so I slept wit dem bot at da SAME TIM, to sav time, lol. Den I slept wit 4 mor guyz at da same time also den, da 9th person in line was VOLDMEORTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111

"O FUK U"

I bahsed him in da brain wit a rok but he didnt dyeǃǃǃǃ "U MAY NOT KILL ME UNTL U HAV DA BLESSING FROM DA GHOST LADY" hesed then vnaished.

I slept wit da rest of da guz. De last guy was rlly hot n had a giganitc u-no-wat so I got his number b4 he left. His name was 4, lol, like dat guy from divergin.

Da gost lady wuz wathcig n she applauded mi. "GOD JOB" she sed.

I wuz scard tho cuz i had jjust akted rlly sluttly. "OMG wat if im a slutǃ" I gapsed in whorrer "o noǃ"

"dont worry ur not a slot u just did it cuz u had 2"

Da 10th task wuz.

...

..

...


	113. CHAPAPAPTPPEPRPRPR SOMETHING

CHAPTR 110 da 101HT TKDS

"YOU MUST GO 2 DA FORIBIN FLOREST AND BURN DOWN HAGRIDS HOWSEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1"

I wnet quikly 2 da forest den got som matchs n stuff n started throwing fire on hargrids howse.

"O NO U DONTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111" Hargrid started flying out of the howse. "DOTN U DAR TOUCH MI HOWESEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111"

Madam Maxim tryed 2 kill me while going in french "VOUS MOTHER FUCKER POURQUOI OSEZ VOUS BRÛLER MA MAISON ǃ" whih is frnech for "YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHY DARE YOU BURN DOWN MY HOUSEǃ"

hARTIFgrd tryed to kill me.

"O NO YE DONT"

I ran away and kept burning the howse.

"JE VOUS DÉCHIRERA APART MORCEAU DE PAIXǃǃǃ 1111111" frenched Maximum. wich is "I WILL RIP YOU APART PIECE BY PEACEǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111"

I kiled maximum and then Hargird both with roks then burned the rest of the howse down.


	114. i luv lukuk kehmmizings

CHAPTR 111ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111111111111111111111

"fpr da elevneth task, u must find GRAWP THE GIANT nd kill him and bring his hart bak 2 mi~~~~ǃ" sed da gost lady.

I went down 2da 4biden 4est avioding the burning reckage of Hargrids howse on the way. Grop mmust be somewher bak there I thot. THEN...an enurmus ugli face poped out from behind da bushesǃ111111111111

"I AM GROPE" sed de face.

"O_O" I ded skaridly.

"U WIL NEVER DEFEET ME"

I wuz not skared, i could kill this ugli thing wit no trubole at allǃ111111111 I got som roks then threw it out of Grapws hed, but Grapw did not dideǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 "O NOǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111" Grope rored in anger then started chasing me.

"DO NOT KILL MEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11" I sed.

"I WIL KIL U"

Grope pined me down on the grownd then started 2 kill mi. BUT, i had on more trick up mi sleeveǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111 "HEY GROPE LOOKS ITS A SENTUARǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111" Grope lookd aroudn 4 da sentuar but could not fined it, while he was luking I jumped up and stabed him in the bak with a long sharp rockǃǃǃǃǃǃ111 "HAHAHAHA LOL" while he dyed. Then I puled his hart out of is body and took it bak 2 da ghost lasyd.


	115. kooky luky

HCAPTER 11222222222222222222222222ǃ1111111111111

"u only hav 1 task leftǃ1111" sed ghost women then "AND THEN, I will help u kkll Voldenrmortǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ"

"FNOW, you must find da CHAMBRE OF SEKRISTS, batle da basilik, and den destory de entire skool of hogrwartzǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111"

"ok" i sed. "but y do i destory hugwrtz"?

"lol they can rebuild it" sed the women.

I went down 2 ca cahbmrer of kseirts and spoke in parcletongs to the door. "OPEN SESEMIE MOTHERFUKKER" I sed and the door openedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111 I walkd in then found DA BASILIKǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ It wuz eeting sum of da hugwrtz teechrsǃǃǃǃǃ11111111 Lol. It wuz eeting flitwik and mconigle n stuff. "GO GO GOGOGOGO BASLIK EET DEM TEEHERSǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" dA BASILkik ate all da teechers, den i killed him. Da blood went evrywhereǃǃǃǃǃ1111 It burnd up evrything it tuched and son the entire chmbr of sekrits was disolving in baslik bloodǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 Da blod caused de entire skool to burn up then ther wuz no mor hoguwrtzǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111

I wnet bak 2 da gost lady "im done"i sed.

"good jobǃǃǃǃǃ1111" she sed.

"now u will help me kill voldemrot"""""

"NO" shesed "I AM EVIL THERFOR I WAS JUST A TRICK ALL ALONG NOW I WILL KILL U"

"o noǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ" I luked around 4 help but the entire hoguewrtz wuz destorydǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 O NOT WAT HAV I DONEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 I sed despairdly.


	116. duz anyyyubuuxdy want me 2 rt lh ff?

CHAPTER 113 TORY

Den, tory appearedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111

HE WUZ NOT DED ANYMORǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ

I had kiled him bcuz dagost lady had told me, to, but he wuz not ded anymore bcuz da powers of luv had ssaved himǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111 "ZPEHYRA I WILL SAVE Uǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ112"

Den 4 (4 is da name off dat sexy guy who had a rlly uge u-no-wat) apperd next 2 troyǃǃǃǃ "WE WILL SAV U 2ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111" he sed sexily.

"HELLLLLLP~"

Just as gost woman was about to bite mi flesh off tory and 4 appeared and savd mi lifeǃǃǃǃǃǃ Dey thrue roks at da gost woman an she got mad but they dint hurt her. "OMG STOP THROWING ROKS AT ME"she sed.

"DONT U DAR KILL MI GIRLFIRND" sed Tory.

Then 4 looekd at him madly. "NO SHES MI GIRLFIRND"

"SHES MINEǃ"

"MIEN"

"EMIEN"

"MINEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1"

"0mgǃ" I SED wile dey wer figting. "SOTP RIGHTING AND SAVE MEǃǃǃǃ1111"

"Lol"

Troy pored baslik blood on da evil gost woman den she disolved too, lol. Den...

VOLDMAROT APPEAREDǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111


End file.
